Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad
by animeguy1208
Summary: Trata la historia de Drake Parker un joven quien al ser picado por una araña radiactiva tiene que vivir su vida balanceándola entre ser un héroe y ser un adolescente común y corriente.
1. Prologo

**Antes de comenzar en este fanfic será algo similar a la nueva película de Spiderman Homecoming, pero en vez de Peter Parker será un oc creado por mí con los mismos poderes de Spider-man pero en el mundo de RWBY. Esto se ubica después de los hechos en los muelles.**

 **Lector POV hace 10 años**

En el reino de Vale se le conoce por ser la sede de unas de las academias de cazadores más conocidas de todo el país de Remmant y eso el pequeño Drake lo reconocía.

Drake Parker un niño pelinegro con un mechón que es conocido por ser un niño sumamente inteligente pero más coloquialmente como un "nerd" si se le puede definir. Ya a sus 6 años de edad ya era todo un prodigio, aunque…

-Que tal Flash ¿qué piensas de este debilucho? - Y si, por ser un nerd Drake sufría bullying de parte de algunos compañeros.

-Pues yo digo que me haga la tarea de mate. - Dijo Flash el líder de ese pequeño grupo de 3 molestando a Drake quien yacía en el suelo.

-Ni loco Flash haz tu tarea tú. - Dijo Drake quien recibió un golpe de parte de este.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Parker? - Preguntó en voz alta. - ¡REPITELO ENANO!- Seguido una patada en la cara, y luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Sin duda esto ya era normal para él recibir ese tipo de trato, claro lo difícil era después explicar de dónde venía los moretones a sus padres.

-¡FLASH THOMPSON!- Los 4 niños voltearon y vieron a su maestra aproximarse. - ¿Qué crees que haces? - Le preguntó levantando a Drake y examinando sus moretones.

Ninguno de los niños dijo nada, la maestra solo se levantó. - Ok, ustedes a la oficina del director espérenme ahí. - Drake, Flash y los otros dos chicos fueron directo a la oficina del director.

 **Oficina del director**

Drake podía oír claramente los fuertes reclamos de la profesora desde afuera de la oficina del director Francis quien, por lo que podía intentaba calmar un poco la actitud de la profesora. Seguido él vio que Flash y su pequeño grupo salían de la oficina con una cara de haber sido sometidos.

-Joven Parker pase. - Drake solo entró a la oficina con la mirada agachada para no verle a nadie a la cara.

-Drake levanta la cara. - Ordenó la profesora, él solo negó. - Drake haz caso o si no…- Pero el director la interrumpió.

-Señorita Xander por favor no sea dura con el muchacho. - Entonces él lo miro. - Hijo ¿Puedes levantar la vista y mirarme por favor? - Drake se quedó quieto por 5 segundos seguido levanto la cabeza mirando al director a los ojos.

Drake tenía varios moretones en la cara y un ojo morado, él sintió sus lágrimas salir, pero rápidamente se las limpio para que ninguno se diera cuenta que le dolía mucho lo que siempre pasaba en el prescolar.

-Solo mire como dejaron al pobre niño. - Dijo indignada la señora Xander. - Y lo peor es que son niños de grados mayores los que molestan al niño. - Concluyó.

-Si ya tomaré cartas en el asunto gracias. - Dijo el director, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina dejando solos a Drake y a Cho.

-Bueno señor Parker. - Comenzó el director. - Cuénteme todo lo que sucedió. - Dijo.

-No hay nada que decir, querían que los ayudara con su tarea y les dije que no.- Corto pero certero.

-Mmmm, interesante. - Murmuro el director. - Pero creo que es normal al ser un niño prodigio.

-No soy un prodigio. - Murmuro avergonzado el niño.

-Bueno eres el único de tu edad en un grado en los que asisten niños de 8 y 10 años. - Dijo sin más el director.

Si era cierto, por ser uno de los más inteligentes se le hizo un examen superior para comprobar en realidad en qué grado puede quedar. Impresionantemente Drake quedó para estar en el penúltimo grado de primaria.

-Y no es todo varias academias te quieren para cuando te gradúes. - Dijo el director.

\- ¿Cuáles?

-A ver, la Academia Signal en la isla vecina está interesada desde hace tiempo.

-Ah… Ok pero aún tengo 6 años.

\- ¿Cuándo cumples los 7?

-El 25 de septiembre.

-Jejeje, Eres casi un viejo. - Dijo haciendo reír al menor.

A Drake siempre le agrado al director Cho, era como una figura paterna en la escuela.

-Bueno. - Comenzó el director. - Tus padres ya fueron avisados al respecto.

Si Drake tuviera más edad maldeciría todo el mundo, lo último que quería era a una madre histérica y un padre gritándole en donde estaban los que le habían hecho eso, al menos tenía unos minutos de relajación antes de que llegar…

-¡MI BEBE DRAKE!- O tal vez no.-¡DIOS MIO, AMOR SANTO MIRA LO QUE TE HICIERON!

Esa era Sharlene Parker su madre, una mujer hermosa de pelo negro y ojos marrones muy oscuros con cuerpo muy bien definido, ella podía ser dulce. El problema: Muy histérica.

-Mamá tranquila estoy bien. - Dijo Drake intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre.

\- ¡Drake me dirás quién te hizo esto, pero ya! - Dijo otra voz.

Y ese era su padre, volteo para mirarlo, su nombre era Nicholas Parker: un hombre muy conocido en Remmant por ser un gran hombre de gran corazón, se graduó en la conocida Academia Beacon, un hombre alto de cabello rojo con un cuerpo de general. Problema: Muy brusca a la hora de ordenar.

\- ¡Dime hijo y los hare pagar! - Dijo el hombre teniendo a su hijo menor levantado del suelo sacudiéndolo.

-Basta papá me mareas. - Dijo el pobre niño con espirales en los ojos.

-Ya Nick, lo mareas. - Le dijo Sharlene.

\- ¡Pero quiero que mi hijo me diga quien le hizo esto! - Le dijo el hombre,

-Fueron los mismos de siempre. - Le dijo el director.

-¿El niño Thompson? Vaya que no se detiene. - Dijo Sharlene.

-Y eso que no paso una semana cuando te lanzo al bote de basura. - Aseguro su padre.

Si un recuerdo muy lamentable cuando Flash quiso que le pasara todas las preguntas de un examen de historia, pero la respuesta de Drake fue algo brusca. Claro le paso todas las preguntas, pero todas estaban malas y Flash reprobó y eso no le cayó muy bien al enterarse después que él había pasado el examen.

-Hablare con su padre. - Dijo Nicholas.

-¡No! Ya te dije que lo arreglaría no necesito tu ayuda. - Le dijo Drake

-Eso es lo mismo que dices cuando ese niño te golpea y no haces nada. - Dijo Sharlene.

-Ah, eh, es que, bueno…

El director tosió falsamente. - Bueno señores Parker hablen con su hijo, ya se les comunicó a los padres de Flash lo que pasó, así que Drake no te preocupes que no te molestara por un tiempo. - Drake solo suspiro, ya quería irse a su casa para dormir, hacer tarea, estudiar y dormir.

-Bueno Sr Cho gracias por llamarnos. - Dijo la mujer. - Ven Drake hay que tratarte esos moretones.

-Ok Sra Parker nos vemos. - Dijo y salieron de la oficina, al salir de la escuela se montaron en su auto y partieron a casa.

Ahora mismo Drake está agradecido por tener padres como los suyos, su padre siempre quiso entrenarlo para que él pudiera defenderse solo, pero Drake a su muy corta edad no era tonto él sabía que su padre quería entrenarlo para ser cazador. ¿Cuántas veces quiso desbloquearle el aura sin que su madre se diera cuenta?

Muchas, le sobraban dedos de la mano de solo pensar las veces que paso, la última vez su madre le lanzó la mesa del comedor entera para que no dijese nada sobre su aura, pero él no era ningún idiota, se había leído todo lo referente a semblanzas, auras, etcétera. Así que su madre ya no tenía que lanzarle cosas a su padre. Miro hacia adelante y vio que su padre leia un libro que decía: "Manual para tontos de cómo entender a tus hijos". Ok ahora Drake nunca se podrá quitar a su padre de encima si emplea algo de ese manual con él.

 _Residencia Parker_

-Agghghg.

-Deja de moverte que trato de revisarte. - Dijo su madre vuelta furia al intentar hacer que su hijo la dejase ver sus moretones.

-Ya déjame solo quiero dormir. - Dijo el niño, pero su madre no se rendía fácilmente.

Era una pelea a muerte para ver quien ganaba, al niño nunca le gustó que le revisasen sus moretones y más aún si es su mamá.

La última vez casi lo obligo bañarse con alcohol para tratar un ojo morado que tenía pero su padre la hizo entrar en razón, pero al final de una manera u otra termino bañándose con el alcohol.

\- ¿Teniendo problemas? - Pregunto una voz preguntó, los dos voltearon y vieron al mayor de los hermanos Parker, Andy.

Andy Parker de 17 años era una copia masculina de su madre, mismos ojos, mismo cabello, pero él heredo una calma y tranquilidad impresionante de quien sabe dónde sabiendo lo hiperactivos que son sus padres.

\- ¡Andy ayúdame! - Exclamó el menor, Andy solo rio.

-Mamá creo que me encargare de esto. - Dijo Andy.

\- ¿Seguro? Yo puedo…- Pero Andy la interrumpió.

-No, tranquila yo me encargo.

-Ok te lo dejo. - Dijo y salió del cuarto.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en su cuarto, a Drake le gustaba más el trato de su hermano que el de su madre.

\- ¿Otra vez peleando?

-Tu sabes mi situación más que nadie.

-Sí, pero igual, deberías aceptar las instrucciones de defensa personal de papá. - Dijo el mayor.

-Nah, para que mamá le dé una paliza mejor no.

-Si quieres yo te puedo…- Pero lo interrumpió.

-Andy tranquilo, mírame cumpliré 7 años sé cómo defenderme.

-No, no sabes.

-B-Bueno, pero con palabras sí.

-Las palabras casi nunca ayudan

Drake odiaba que su hermano siempre fuera tan sabio a pesar de sus 17 años ya que siempre encontraba una contradicción a lo que decía. Andy terminó de atenderlo y se levantó.

-Ok hermanito ya terminé, si me permites voy a empacar.

¿Empacar?, Ah si es que a su hermano lo aceptaron en Beacon y se ira este mañana, aunque no quisiera admitirlo odiaría no tener a su hermano ahí en los momentos más difíciles que puede afrontar un niño de su edad.

Al entrar al cuarto de su hermano vio como todo su cuarto estaba empacado, sus carteles de cantantes no estaban, sus fotos, cosas nada. Entonces sintió algo húmedo caer de su rostro, creyó que estaba lloviendo dentro de la casa, pero mentira, era él quien estaba llorando.

\- ¿Drake? - Volteo y vio a su hermano con las lágrimas aun saliendo. - ¿Qué pasa?

-E-Es que te vas. - Dijo el niño apartando sus lágrimas. - ¿Por qué t-te tienes que ir? ¡Odio esto, quiero irme contigo!

-Drake…- Entonces corrió y abrazo al niño lo más que pudo para tranquilizarlo. - Sé que será difícil, pero sé que eres fuerte y podrás superar cualquier obstáculo que se te cruce. - Concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que-Es que…

-Tranquilo, mira que siempre podremos visitarnos en navidad.

\- ¡Pero no es lo mismo! - Exclamo el menor.

Andy se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Drake. - Le llamo y el niño lo miro. - Sé que aun eres pequeño, no sabes que hacer en el futuro, pero sabes algo, yo veo en ti algo que jamás ningún otro niño o incluso en un adulto tienen ni tendrán.

\- ¿Qué es? - Le preguntó.

-Un sentido de responsabilidad muy fuerte e inigualable. - Le dijo con una sonrisa. - Recuerda estas palabras bien Drake un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad.

Drake solo se quedó pensando ante esas palabras, pero simplemente negó.

-¡Pero igual te vas a ir y me dejaras solo!- Gritó y salió corriendo del cuarto de Andy quien solo se quedó suspiro, él entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su hermano ya que solo era un niño.

Drake solo se encerró en su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos sin saber que hacer para evitar que su hermano se vaya y dejarlo solo…

 **POV Drake, 10 años después.**

Miro al horizonte, aun recordando esa última charla que tuve con Andy antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro y las palabras que marcaron toda mi niñez " _Un_ _Gran Poder Con Lleva Una Gran Responsabilidad"._

Ahora con 16 años en mi haber ya sé para mí que son esas palabras, desde lo más alto de uno de los edificios de Vale miro al vacío listo para la acción

"Unidades repórtense tenemos una persecución de máxima velocidad, los conductores tienen armas, repito tienen armas".

-Ese es mi llamado.- Dije, me coloque la mascara y salte al vacio disparando una red de mis lanzas telarañas.- ¡WOOOJOOOOO ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Mi nombre es Drake Parker y soy Spiderman.

…

Y con esto acabo el primer capitulo de esta serie disfrútenla.

Próxima Actualización: 12 de agosto


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo I.

 **Wenas a mi gente nos vemos en el primer capítulo de esta serie, solo publicare los fines de semanas así que nada comencemos con este capítulo.**

…

 **POV Lector.**

En Beacon.

-Interesante…- Ese era Ozpin viendo unos videos que se habían hecho virales en las últimas semanas en las redes sociales.

\- ¿Qué cosa Señor? - Preguntó Glynda Goodwitch.

-No nada, sabe mire por usted misma. - Glynda se acercó a la pantalla de la computadora para ver que era un video que se llamaba "Chico araña vuelve a atacar", en el video se puede ver que un auto iba a chocar contra un autobús escolar pero una persona vestida en ropas roja y azul se pone en frente del autobús y detiene el auto con sus propias manos.

-Ah ya ese tipo araña que apareció hace un par de meses atrás. - Dijo Glynda. - ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-Bueno no sé, tal vez por el simple hecho de que a pesar de salvar a ese autobús. - Dijo Ozpin. - Aun así, en el periódico lo ponen como amenaza pública.

Glynda solo se acomodó los lentes. - Bueno señor, en verdad si me pregunta creo que solo es para manchar su imagen hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudar a la gente y demás.

-Si tal vez es eso…

-Señor, sé lo que piensa. - Dijo Glynda.

\- ¿A sí? - Preguntó Ozpin.

-Sí, que quiere ubicar a ese tipo para ver si quiere entrar a Beacon.

Ozpin solo rio, Glynda sabía muy bien lo que pensaba. Esta persona "Spiderman" como se hacía llamar a sí mismo, apareció hace algunos meses atrás, no se sabe mucho de esta persona solo se cree que es algún tipo de fauno tipo araña, el único en su especie. La policía lo tiene en el número 2 del más buscado de Vale, claro que el 1 es Roman Torchwick. Eso le extrañaba a Ozpin ya que no había hecho nada malo como para ser encarcelado, no había robado y hasta donde tiene entendido no había matado a nadie, bueno una vez colgó de cabeza a un delincuente en uno de los rascacielos más grandes de Vale, pero de ahí nada más.

-Y si pudiera hacer eso. - Comenzó Glynda. - No tendría idea de dónde encontrarlo ya que solo aparece en momentos de persecución.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es encontrarlo antes que la policía. - Dijo Ozpin.

-Vaya que este chico si le llamo la atención. - Suspiro Glynda.

-Glynda usted conoció a esta persona ¿Cómo es?

Si, ella había tenido un encuentro con el arácnido hace poco y como decirlo, había sido un poco interesante.

-Bueno…- Entonces empezó a recordar cómo había sido su encuentro.

 **Flashback de hace dos semanas.**

Glynda iba caminando por las calles de Vale ya que tenía que hacer un par de cosas en Vale. Ella caminaba tranquilamente hasta que le llamó la atención que del otro lado de la calle un tipo manejando una bicicleta claramente que había sido robada iba apartando a la gente.

\- ¡Quítense! - Exclamo el tipo quitando a las personas de su camino, ella iba a sacar su barita, pero entonces notó que un tipo en azul y rojo cayó de pie en frente del tipo.

-Oye, ¿Me sostienes esto por un segundo? - Dijo y le disparó algo de su muñeca y el tipo salió volando, quedando colgado en los aires.

\- ¡Wwaaaa, Bájame! - Grito el tipo quien se quedó arriba y no bajo.

\- ¿De quién es esta bicicleta? - Preguntó alzando la bicicleta con sus manos. - Oiga amigo ¿esta es su bici acaso? - Le pregunto a una persona que hablaba por su scroll, pero el simplemente lo ignoró.

\- ¿Alguien tiene por de casualidad un lapicero y un papel acaso? - Y como por arte de magia Glynda apareció detrás de la persona.

Ella tocio falsamente para llamar su atención, al parecer esto lo asusto un poco. - ¡Ah! Disculpa, ¿Tienes un lápiz y un papel que me prestes?

\- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella.

-Bueno para escribir algo de suma importancia. - Dijo.

Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza, vestía una especie de traje casero hecho por un principiante, su máscara era interesante ya que sus "ojos" parpadeaban como si fuera una persona normal.

\- ¿De suma importancia?

-Sí, lo necesito ahora.

\- ¡BAJENME!- Gritó el tipo arriba de ellos.

-Ok te lo prestare, pero hablaras conmigo ¿Ok?

-… Si ok, pero lo necesito ya. - Dijo el chico.

Entonces Glynda le presto un lapicero y un pedazo de papel y el muchacho empezó a escribir algo en el que ella no podía ver bien. Una vez que termino, le devolvió el lapicero, apoyo la bicicleta en una pared y puso el papel en la canasta de la bicicleta.

Glynda entonces leyó que decía: " _¿Es tu bici? Spiderman"_. Glynda le cayó una gota estilo anime al ver eso.

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¿eso es de suma importancia?

-Por lo mínimo si deje mi nombre. - Ella solo suspiro.

-Ok acompáñame…

\- Wow, vaya que, si es tarde, me tengo que ir señora perdóneme sé que dije que hablaría con usted, pero tengo que hacer algo, lo siento adiós! - Todo había sido tan rápido que el muchacho salto bien alto y empezó con sus redes a balancearse de un lado a otro hasta desparecer de la vista de la mujer.

Glynda se quedó pasmada con la velocidad que hablo el chico que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, pero entonces se acordó de algo que dijo antes de irse "Me tengo que ir señora". Glynda sintió una vena en su sien al recordar la palabra "Señora".

-Oiga me puede bajar. - Dijo el ladrón aun colgado en el aire.

-No, esperaras aquí llamare a la policía. - Dijo ella y se fue de ahí.

 **Fin de flashback.**

Ozpin pudo ver el aura negra rodear a Glynda, él solo supuso que el chico dijo algo que no fue del agrado de la mujer como para ponerla así. Entonces una llamada de su asistente llamo la atención de los dos.

\- ¿Si…?

-Señor Ozpin, tenemos un problema. - Dijo la asistente

 **-** Ok, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Emm, hay una pelea de comida en la cafetería. - Ozpin solo rio ante tal cosa.

-Ok Glynda el deber te llama. - Glynda solo suspiro y salió de la oficina dejando solo a Ozpin. - Mmmm, ya nos vamos a ver Spiderman.

…

 **1 semana después**

Spiderman se encontraba sentado en un edificio comiendo un emparedado viendo la vista, sin mucho que hacer claro, hoy no hiso mucho, claro ayudo a una señora que se perdió y le había regalado el emparedado que estaba comiendo.

-¡Déjenme!- Escucho un grito y miro a unos niños molestando a un chico fauno perro.

-Cállate animal no mereces estar aquí, mereces estar en un zoológico. - Dijo uno de ellos haciendo reír a todos ahí y claro excepto al fauno quien comenzó llorar.

A Spiderman no le gusta para nada la discriminación que tenían los faunos, claro que siempre estaba "The White Fang" un grupo de terroristas faunos, pero el resto de gente faunos no eran culpables de nada por lo que lanzó una de sus redes hacia el niño fauno y lo atrojo a él ante la mirada atónita de los otros

\- ¡Wow! - Exclamo el fauno.

-Hey, tranquilo y sígueme el juego ¿Ok? - Le dijo y el niño asintió.

Entonces Spiderman miro a los de abajo. - Oigan ¿Por qué molestan a mi amigo?

-Ehh…- Uno de los niños dijo, pero no respondio.

-Ok lo dejare en claro, si molestan a mi amigo una vez más los colgare de cabeza la próxima vez ¿Entendido? - Y los perpetradores asintieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Cuando se fueron Spiderman bajó al niño y este se le quedo viendo.- ¡Eres increíble! No sé por qué la gente dice que eres una amenaza.

Spiderman sintió una flecha con la palabra "Amenaza" lo atravesaba sin perdón.

-Jejeje, si bueno déjalos en paz que piensen lo que quieren. - Dijo y el niño asintió y salió corriendo, pero se volteo y se despidió con su mano.

Spiderman se quedó solo y entonces algo hiso click en su cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda mi mamá me matara! - Dijo y salió balanceándose lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, ya era de tarde-noche y había prometido traer un par de cosas a su mamá. Ojalá que para cuando llegue no haya muchos problemas.

…

 **En la residencia Parker.**

Spiderman llegó y entro por la ventana de su cuarto, cuando se quitó la máscara ya no era Spiderman sino Drake Parker.

Un joven de 16 años común y corriente de cabello medio largo con un mechón rojo que destacaba, era un chico muy inteligente que estudiaba en la Academia Signal en la Isla de Patch, un chico que mide 1,75 m y es delgado, aunque muy fuerte.

Drake hablaban con alguien así que solo bajo sin prestar mucha atención con quien hablaban sus padres.

\- ¡Ah hijo llegaste! - Exclamo su madre.

-Sí, mamá te hice los recados que me dijiste. - Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias hijo. - Dijo su madre. - Oye Drake ¿Acaso sabes pelear?

Con esa pregunta Drake se ahogó, ¿Acaso su mamá se enteró de su secreto? ¿Si es así por qué no le da una paliza? Entonces levanto la vista y miro a sus padres sentados en el sillón, pero en el otro se encontraba un señor peliblanco en vestimenta negras con lentes.

-Emm, ¿Quién es usted?

\- ¡Drake, modales muchacho es el director de Beacon! - Exclamo su padre.

Eso es raro, ¿Qué hace el director de uno de las academias más importantes en toda Remmant sentado en el sillón de su casa? No sabía por qué, pero parecía que ya llevaban rato discutiendo sobre algo.

-Emm, O-Ok.

-Drake, Ozpin está aquí porque quiere que estudies en su academia. - Dijo su padre. - Lo que me extraña es que no sabía que peleabas.

-A, eh, es, que bueno yo no lo creía muy importante. - Dijo con la mirada baja. - Si…

-Interesante. - Dijo Ozpin. - ¿Les molestaría que hablara con su hijo en su habitación?

-En verdad no, puede ir. - Dijo su madre.

-Ok, joven llévenos a su habitación. - Drake solo suspiro pesadamente, entonces llevo a Ozpin a su habitación que estaba un poco desordenada con par de papeles por ahí y un poco de chatarra por allá.

Ozpin entró y miro a su alrededor, su cama que estaba llena de papeles entonces miro a su escritorio que se encontraba igual que su cuarto, pero Drake noto que se fijó en la foto con su hermano. En el fondo Drake se sentía resentido ya que Andy desapareció el dia en que se iba a ir a Beacon, pero no tenía nada en contra de ellos.

-Bueno Sr Parker. - Comenzó Ozpin. - ¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí?

-Supongo que por lo que dijo mi papá. - Dijo. - Pero sin ofender señor, no quiero ir a su academia.

Ozpin lo miro con ojos de "Interesante". - ¿A sí? ¿Por qué Sr Parker?

-B-Bueno es que tengo deberes.

\- ¿Deberes?, por lo que veo es muy responsable.

-Bueno si eso dicen muchos.

Entonces Ozpin saco su scroll. - Bueno ahora pasando a asuntos más importantes. - Entonces Ozpin desplego su pantalla dándole play a un video donde salía Drake deteniendo un auto que iba a chocar contra un autobús escolar.

\- ¿Este eres tú? - Pregunto Ozpin, Drake sintió un balde de agua fría al ver ese video.

\- ¿D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-De qu-qué h-habla?

-No mienta joven, mírelo deteniendo tres toneladas de un golpe.

-¿S-S-S-Sabe q-que esos videos son falsos? Y-y más aún si son de PlayTube.

Entonces Ozpin con su bastón le dio a una pequeña puerta en el techo del cuarto, al abrirse salió un traje casero que Drake atrapó rápidamente ocultándolo en el closet.

-Emm, jejejejeje bueno es que…- Empezó Drake.

\- ¿Tus padres saben?

\- ¡No!, bueno no es que me importase lo que mi papá dijese.- Dijo.- Pero mi mamá no puede saber, se volvería loca y cuando se vuelve loca, yo me vuelvo loco.

\- ¿Y tú puedes ver con esto? - Preguntó Ozpin refiriéndose a su máscara.

-Bueno, me ayuda a concentrarme.

\- ¿A sí?

-Sí, cuando paso lo que paso mis sentidos se dispararon como locos y me ayuda.

\- ¿Y esta red?, No me digas que la hiciste tú.- Y le lanzo uno de los mini envases que contenía la red que atrapó Drake.

-Larga historia. – Dijo

Ozpin se sentó en su cama e hiso un gesto para que se sentase con él y Drake hiso caso.

-Bueno joven, ¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es que con este poder ¿Qué piensas hacer? Yo dudo que se lo puedas ocultar a tus padres por mucho tiempo.

-Si lo hacen lo resolveré.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, ¿por qué lo haces?

Drake se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder. - Por un suceso que paso hace varios años atrás, me prometí que al usar estos poderes los usaría con responsabilidad y también los usaría para ayudar a los demás.

Ozpin solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven, a pesar de ser un niño el que estaba detrás de la máscara, se sorprendía lo maduro que era.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-20 años. - Dijo, Ozpin se quedó callado hasta que Drake solo estallo de risas. - No, mentira tengo 16.

-Ah ok, entonces supongo que si querrás asistir a Beacon ¿No?

Drake se quedó pensando cuando volvió a recordar las palabras de su hermano, sonrió porque ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

\- Sí señor, quiero entrar en su Academia.

\- ¿Por qué?

Drake se quedo mirando al suelo, pensando en una respuesta adecuada, claro una de sus metas no era ser cazador entonces las palabras de su hermano volvieron a aparecer, entonces como si fuera por arte de magia Drake respondio:

-" _Porque un Gran Poder Con Lleva una Gran Responsabilidad"._

…

Y eso es todo, sé que dije el 12 de agosto, pero resulta que ese día tengo un compromiso y no podré subir capítulos así que disfrútenlo.

Proxima Actualización: 13/08/2017


	3. Chapter II

Capitulo II

 **Drake POV**

Cuantas cosas han pasado en un lapso de menos de 24 horas, no se imaginan la sorpresa que tuve cuando me encontré al Profesor Ozpin en la sala de mi casa con mis padres, lo peor es que él sabe mi identidad secreta por lo que me enlistare en su academia.

Hace unos 4 meses me mordió una araña radiactiva en una excursión hecha por Signal para ver las diferentes anatomías de la araña, y fue ahí cuando ¡Pup! Araña salvaje radiactiva me pica. Al ser picado mis sentidos volaron, vomite, me desmaye y a las horas era una persona nueva con súper velocidad, súper fuerza y la habilidad de trepar muros. Y una extraña habilidad de hacer telarañas naturalmente, pero eso fue por un tiempo cuando cree las lanzas telarañas.

Con mis propias manos y mi cerebro de nerd cree estos dispositivos que crean una red sintética muy resistente y con una duración de dos a tres horas, claro nunca fue fácil ocultarle esto a mis padres, pero no quiero que se involucren en esto ya que este juego que estoy es un poco peligroso, bueno no es que no se puedan defender, pero igual no quiero involucrarlos.

\- ¿Sr Parker? - Ehh?, mire y era Ozpin, estábamos en un bullhead dirigiéndonos a Beacon. Siempre seguiré diciendo que estas cosas son una abominación, pero son agradables.

-Perdón, me fui al infinito y más allá. - Le dije y pude oír que el soltaba una risa tranquila.

-Si bueno no se preocupe, debe ser difícil dejar a tus padres ¿no?

-Bueno…

 **Flashback rápido.**

-¡NICHOLAS MI BEBE SE VA! ¡NO LO DEJES IR!- Dijo mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mamá ya me avergüenzas.

-¡No tu madre tiene razón, no te queremos lejos de nosotros!- Dijo también entre lágrimas.

-…-

-Tranquilo Sr Parker tenemos mucho tiempo. - Dijo Ozpin a mis espaldas con voz calmada.

-…Espera a tener padres así.

Él solo rio detrás de mí.

 **Fin de Flashback rápido.**

Al final si pudimos irnos, claro con una advertencia de mi mamá que son muy innecesarias:

"Si me enteró que embarazaste a una chica te cortare las bolas"

Mi espina dorsal se erizo al volver a recordar esas palabras.

-Una pregunta Sr Parker.

-Dígame.

\- ¿Por qué se pone el traje?

A sí, a solo minutos de haber embarcado me cambié a mi traje, ahora soy Spiderman.

-Bueno, tendré que ir así porque no puedo presentarme como: "Hola soy Drake y soy Spiderman", hasta es mi identidad secreta y no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy.

-Eso… es más que compresible, ¿Pero sabes que tienes que algún día decirle a alguien verdad?

-No sé, no quiero que nadie corra peligro por mi culpa.

-Sr Par…- Pero lo interrumpí.

-Spiderman.

-Ok… Spiderman aquí entrenamos a futuros cazadores, así que no se debe preocupar mucho.

-Sí pero igual, no quiero que nadie corra peligro.

Vi que Ozpin sonreía y ponía su mano en mi cabeza, yo solo lo miré.

-En verdad eres muy especial. - Esas palabras dieron un vuelco en mi corazón, pero mi mascara ocultó las expresiones de mi cara.

-S-Si lo que sea. - Dije sin más, hasta que una voz anunció que ya habíamos llegado.

...

 **Lector POV.**

Spiderman veía y no lo creía, Beacon era demasiado grande, inmenso en pocas palabras. A pesar de no tener edificios tan grandes en donde columpiarse, había muchas opciones. Pero Spiderman sintió las miradas sobre él, claro él siempre había sido tímido por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a las miradas.

"¿Ese no es el tipo de las redes?"

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Por qué no se quita la máscara?"

Y muchas más preguntas decían los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Hola Sr Ozpin. - Escuchó una voz a su lado y era una mujer de cabello rubio claro. -…Y hola Sr…

-Emm, por ahora solo Spiderman. - Dijo Spiderman.

-Ok… Sr Ozpin, que bueno que llega necesitamos que observe unas cosas antes del baile.

¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?

-Emm, ¿Baile? - Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

\- ¡A sí!, Es que dentro una semana tenemos un baile para los alumnos.

-… Y también significa que llego muy tarde ¿no?

Ozpin solo sonrió. - Digamos que sí, Srta Goodwitch ¿Puede ubicarle al joven la cafetería?

-Pero no tengo hambre. - Pero su estómago dijo otra cosa. - Bueno si tengo hambre.

Glynda solo suspiro. - Ok andando. - Dijo y vio que Spiderman ya no estaba delante de ella, ¿En dondé se había metido?

\- ¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Araña muerta de hambre exige comida ya! - Y entonces volteo y vio que el chico estaba montado en uno de los postes de luces un poco más lejos.

Glynda solo se masajeo entre los ojos para calmarse un poco, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro y vio que era Ozpin con una taza de café de quien sabe dónde la saco.

-No seas duro con él Glynda solo es un niño. - Ella solo asintió y fue a donde el muchacho.

Ozpin pudo ver que Glynda con su magia bajaba a Spiderman del poste de luz, solo rio al ver eso

"Tengo un presentimiento de que esos dos se llevaran muy bien" Pensó con una sonrisa.

…

En la cafetería no parecía nada del otro mundo, todos hablando de temas randoms pero de lo que más se hablaba era del baile de la próxima semana y el Festival de Vytal que se celebrara en unas semanas.

Y todo era normal en la mesa de RWBY y JNPR, lo de siempre con una Nora entusiasmada contado sobre un sueño y Ren corrigiéndola, Jaune leyendo un comic y a la vez Pyrrha le quitaba el comic y le daba un libro para que estudiase.

Yang oía el sueño de Nora mientras que Weiss estaba mirándose las uñas desinteresada, Blake estaba leyendo un libro y Ruby estaba viendo un video en su scroll que llamó la atención de Weiss.

\- ¿Qué tanto vez en ese aparato? - Preguntó Weiss, Ruby la vio y solo dio una risita nerviosa.

-Solo veo ese video viral del chico que detiene el auto. - Dijo Ruby, eso llamo la atención de todos ahora.

-¡Ah! El chico de rojo y azul ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Pyrrha.

-Spiderman. - Dijo Jaune.

\- ¡Como se llame! ¿Qué tiene de especial este chico? - Pregunto Weiss.

-Bueno, salvó a un autobús escolar. - Ruby.

-Detuvo a un ladron de bicicletas. - Yang.

-No discrimina a los faunos. - Dijo con obviedad Blake, lo cual Weiss no paso de desapercibida.

-Ya supéralo ¿Ok? - Dijo Weiss. - Para mí este chico es solo una amenaza.

\- ¿Por qué una amenaza? - Preguntó Ren.

-Bueno es obvio ya que la policía mostro una lista de los más buscados de Vale. - Dijo Weiss.

-Tú no sabes eso. - Dijo Blake.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Weiss.

-Él no ha hecho nada que justifique ser una amenaza. - Especifico Blake.

-Bueno es cierto, pero…- No continuo ya que Yang las detuvo.

-No comiencen a discutir por favor. - Dijo ella. - Ya supérenlo rayos.

Blake solo negó y volvió a su libro y Weiss solo emitió un breve "Hmph" y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, ya había pasado unas semanas desde que Blake escapo y unos días desde lo que paso en el muelle y se notaba una tensión en Blake muy notable ya que tenía ojeras un poco notables debajo de sus ojos. No fue hasta que un quejido llamo la atención, era la estudiante fauno coneja de segundo año, Velvet Scarlatina siendo molestada por el equipo CRDL, era algo desagradable tener que ver eso, pero siempre se inmutaban a hacer nada para no tener problemas.

Blake por más que intentase no podía hacer nada ya que no quería llamar la atención, aunque le dolía ver eso ella siempre esperaba que alguien apareciese y los detuviera, pero siempre era en vano ya que nadie hacia nada.

\- ¡Déjenme!

-Vamos que solo jugamos conejita. - Dijo Cardin Winchester con una sonrisa y una de las orejas de ella en su mano.

\- ¡Que animal! - Exclamó Russel.

\- ¡Ve para el zoológico! - Dijo otro, Dove.

Mientras que Sky se inmutaba a solo reír ante esto. Si provocaba matarlos, pero si uno actuaba, lo más probable era un castigo o peor la expulsión.

Blake tenía una agarrada de muerte en su libro.

-¡Blakey! Tranquila estas matando al libro. - Dijo Yang.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila cuando veo a esos malditos molestar a Velvet? - Pregunto molesta.

\- ¡Leguaje! - Exclamó Ruby un poco nerviosa

-Si bueno, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Weiss.

-Darles una lección y ya…- Dijo Blake.

\- ¡Ayudenme! - Exclamó Velvet que hizo que todos voltearan una vez más.

Cardin solo la tiró al suelo. - ¿Ayuda?, es en serio ¿Acaso piensas que alguien te ayudara? Pues piénsalo porque nadie lo hará por ser una extraña, un animal, ¿Dime quien te ayudará? Coneja tonta.

\- ¡Yo! - Exclamo una voz arriba de ellos, entonces un chico cayo de pie al suelo en frente de Cardin con una red en la mano. - ¿Me sostienes esto por un segundo? - Entonces le disparo una red a lo que tenía en la mano a Cardin quien salió volando hasta quedar colgado del techo.

\- ¡Increíble que funcionara otra vez! - Dijo el chico muy animado.

-¡Waaa, Desgraciado bájame!- Gritó Cardin.

Entonces el chico le mostro el dedo medio a Cardin. - No sucia te quedas ahí por perra. - Entonces miro al resto del equipo CRDL.

-¡¿Qué esperan vayan por él!?- Entonces Sky intento golpearlo, pero el muchacho tomo una de sus redes, las puso detrás de la cabeza de Sky y la aventó contra la punta de una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Uhhh, eso debe doler. - Dijo Jaune.

-¡ES INCREIBLE!-Exclamó Nora.

Seguido Dove, una patada, pero como el chico era más liviano le esquivo, y una vez que hizo eso de una patada lo tumbo y le disparo una extensa red que lo cubrió completamente.

-Tranquilo, si preguntas esa red la hice con mis propias manos. - Y Russel intento sorprenderlo, pero él fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo que le saco todo el aire y seguido tomo la cabeza de Sky quien estaba sentado intentado parar el sangrado de su nariz y tomo la de Russel y las choco fuertemente para dejar a ambos en el suelo.

Nadie, pero nadie se esperaba eso un chico de azul y rojo venció a cuatro personas en menos de 20 segundos. Blake se sobaba los ojos y los volvía a abrir, pero no lo creía.

-¡BAJENME!- Seguía gritando Cardin pero el chico enmascarado lo ignoro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto a Velvet.

Velvet quien seguía atónita después de ver eso. - Ehh, si e-e-estoy b-bien.

El enmascarado parece que estaba sonriendo ya que sus "ojos" parecían animados.

-Que bien que sea así. - Y empezó a sobarle las orejas a Velvet quien sonrojo furiosamente.

\- ¿N-No eres el chico de internet? - Preguntó ésta.

-Ah sí, soy Spiderman. - Dijo animadamente, pero entonces Spiderman sintió un aura negra detrás de él, volteo y se encontró a Glynda con tres venas sobresaliendo de su cara mirando a tres del equipo CRDL en el suelo, uno de ellos sangrando de la nariz y el líder de estos gritando como niña colgado del techo.

El pobre sudaba frio de solo verla. - ¡NO FUI YO! - Entonces ella lo tomo del gorro del suéter y lo arrastro de la cafetería. - ¡Nooooo, Help me please! – Gritó.

-No lo puedo creer, solo llevas aquí 30 minutos y ya te metes en problemas. - Dijo Glynda claramente molesta. - ¡Y que alguien baje a Cardin!

Y Glynda salió con un Spiderman pidiendo misericordia, nadie dijo nada cuando se fueron, nadie les prestó atención a los gritos de Cardin que pedía que lo bajaran. RWBY estaban atónitas pero la que tenía la boca por los suelos era Ruby al ver eso.

-…¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!- Gritaron Ruby y Nora.

-Que interesante. - Dijo Ren con la mano en el mentón con Pyrrha asintiendo a lo que él dijo.

\- ¿Aun crees que es una amenaza Wess-cream? - Preguntó burlonamente Yang a Weiss quien solo la ignoro con un "Hmph", pero Blake se encontraba viendo a Cardin colgado en el techo pidiendo ayuda y el resto del equipo CRDL, ella inconscientemente sonrió.

"Si hay personas que ayudan…" pensó Blake con la mano en el pecho."

…

Y eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D

Próxima actualización: 19/08/17


	4. Chapter III

Capitulo III.

 **Lector POV.**

Ozpin se imaginaba en millones de situaciones, pero todas menos esta, y es que el hombre estaba bebiendo de su taza de té y se encontraba en el medio de un campo de guerra debido a que Glynda estaba regañando con todo su ser a Spiderman quien tenía un chichón y miraba hacia abajo recibiendo regañadientes de la mujer.

Ósea Ozpin no era idiota él más que nadie sabía que el joven se iba a meter en problemas por su actitud en contra del bullyng ya que el día que fue a su casa para hablar con sus padres estos le dijeron que Drake (Spiderman) odiaba el bullyng ya que cuando era pequeño recibía mucho bullyng y odiaba ver a los demás sufrir de eso.

-Ya dije que lo siento…- Dijo Spiderman en un tono de voz muy bajo.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? Jovencito le diré algo, no llevas más de 24 horas y ya alteras la tranquilidad del lugar. - Dijo con veneno en su voz la mujer.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡Pero nada, le rompiste la nariz a uno de los estudiantes! – Dijo muy molesta Glynda.

\- ¡Pero si molestaban a esa chica! ¿Cómo quiere que no reaccione de esa manera?

Glynda solo se masajeo entre los ojos, sin duda este chico la iba a sacar de sus casillas algún día. – ¡Eso no te da el derecho a tomar justicia por tu propia mano!

\- ¡Y eso es lo que estuve haciendo durante los últimos meses mujer! - Exclamo el muchacho ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de la mujer.

-Ok suficiente. – Dijo Ozpin ganado la atención de los dos. – Joven tengo que darle la razón a la Srta. Goodwitch, ya que tiene razón no puedes hacerle eso a nuestros estudiantes y apenas acabas de llegar hoy.

Spiderman no podía discutir contra un hombre como Ozpin ya que sabía que no iba a ganar.

-Pero a la vez estoy de acuerdo contigo joven. – Dijo Ozpin y vio que Glynda lo fulminaba con la vista. – Ya que hemos recibido muchas quejas del equipo CRDL.

\- ¿CRDL? – Pregunto Spiderman.

-Los muchachos que **tu** golpeaste. – Dijo Glynda.

\- ¡Ah sí! Pero igual se lo tienen merecido por mal…- Spiderman se quedó a media sentencia al ver la cara de Glynda, juró a ver visto desde la ventana de la oficina de Ozpin formarse nubes negras.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir joven? - Pregunto ésta con una ligera vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

-Mal… Mal… ¡Mala gente!, iba a decir por mala gente. – Dijo Spiderman.

-Si lo que sea ¿Tienes scroll? – Preguntó Ozpin.

-Carajo no, lo perdí cuando caí a un río.

\- ¿Y cómo caíste en un rio? – Pregunto Glynda.

-… Larga historia. – Dijo Spiderman para no entrar en detalles del porque cayó en un río.

Ozpin solo suspiro muy pesadamente. – Bueno joven, tome. – Dijo y del cajón de su escritorio sacó una caja.

\- ¡Carajo acaso eso es…! – Exclamó Spiderman.

-Sí, es un nuevo ¡Schnee. – Los ¡Schnee son los nuevos scroll que sacó recientemente la empresa "Schnee Dust Company".

\- ¡Increíble! Mi mamá ni en un millón de años me compra por lo caro que es. – En el mercado un ¡Schnee cuesta aproximadamente 2000 liens, muy caro para un celular.

-Si bueno tome, ahí tienes el número de su habitación. – Dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café.

\- Pero ¿cómo llego ahí? – Pregunto el joven enmascarado.

-No se preocupe el scroll tiene un mapa que le indica donde está su habitación. – Dijo Ozpin. – Además un horario con todas sus clases a partir de mañana.

-Pero mis cosas…

-No se preocupe que sus cosas están en su habitación así que vaya. – Spiderman simplemente asintió y se fue de la oficina.

\- ¿Así, no habrá castigo? – Preguntó Glynda.

-Tranquila Srta. Goodwitch que a partir de mañana podrá ponerle castigos. – Dijo Ozpin volviendo a tomar de su taza. - Además es hijo de unos conocidos nuestros.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Quién?

Ozpin solo rio. – Sharlene y Nicholas Parker.

Glynda abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Dijo Nicholas y Sharlene Parker? ¿Ese niño es su hijo?

-Si Glynda, su nombre es Drake así que no sea tan dura con él. – Dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza de Glynda. – Sr Ozpin, si ya tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas ¿En cuál puso al muchacho?

Ozpin solo sonrió. – Lo descubrirá cuando entré.

-Aún sigo en contra de que este chico se una a Beacon, solo traerá problemas.

-Sí, lo sé…

…

Spiderman como tal sabía que era temprano por lo que no quería irse aun a su habitación, por lo que para explorar el lugar subió a una de las torres más altas de Beacon para tener una vista excepcional del lugar.

-Esta mierda si es gigante. – Dijo desde ahí, entonces preparó sus lanzas telarañas, se estiro y miró al precipicio, debajo de su máscara solo sonrió. – Bienvenido a Beacon.

Dijo y saltó al precipicio, una de las mejores sensaciones que uno puede sentir es tener una descarga de adrenalina al experimentar tal cosa, entonces disparó una de sus redes hacia otro de los grandes edificios de Beacon.

-¡WOOOOJOOOOO! – Se sentía increíble hacer piruetas en el aíre. Luego él vio un pequeño edificio con ventanas y se mostraban a unos chicos totalmente aburridos escuchando a un tipo con bigote. Les iba hacer una visita.

…

-Blah blah blah blah…- Eso era lo que escuchaba Ruby, en lo sincero ella no sabía de qué era esta clase debido a que el Profesor Port solo hablaba y hablaba de todo menos de la materia.

Ella seguía pensando en lo que pasó más temprano con el equipo CRDL y el chico de internet Spiderboy o como se llame, simplemente le pareció increíble que ese chico de menor tamaño y complexión delgada se hiciera frente a Cardin, un chico con el que nadie quería mucho lidiar.

Ruby pensó que sería otro día normal con Port, miro a su hermana Yang casi dormida, Weiss como siempre prestando atención y Blake leía ese libro "Ninjas Of Love", ella no entendía porque Blake no la dejaba leer de que era, ni modo que fuera porno ¿O no? Miro a JNPR que bueno, Nora dormida, Jaune casi al borde de dormirse, Pyrrha intentado mantener despierto a Jaune y Ren como siempre prestando atención.

-¡WOOOOJOOOOO! – Todo el mundo miro hacia las grandes ventanas, era Spiderman balaceándose, pero soltó su red y se lanzó en el aíre para hacer una pose en el aíre (Como en Spiderman Homecoming al principio de la película). - ¿Cómo están todos? – Dijo y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Increíblemente, aunque no fuese cierto Port no se dio cuenta de la aparición repentina de Spiderman, todos solo murmuraron lo increíble que era, primero lo que pasó con CRDL y ahora que él haya venido a matarles el aburrimiento que tenían por unos momentos haría creer a cualquiera que él era un superhéroe, claro, aunque Weiss insistía en lo amenazante que era él y Blake defendiéndolo, mientras que Yang solo decía chistes sin sentidos del chico enmascarado. Pero lo que tenía claro Ruby era una cosa.

"¡Es increíble!" Pensó con todo y corazón.

…

 **Un par de horas después.**

Después de un par de horas fuera, y viendo que ya era casi de noche, Spiderman estaba descansando en uno de los balcones de este gran instituto, "Mi papá tenía razón, este lugar es demasiado grande" Pensó el muchacho, se paró y saltó del balcón para caer de pie, sacó su nuevo scroll el mapa de Beacon con una estrella en su destino.

-Mmm, ok ahora vayamos a mi nuevo dormitorio. – Dijo y salió trotando hacia su destino.

 **Al llegar a su nueva habitación.**

\- ¿Esta es? – Se preguntó, el muchacho viendo que su scroll decía que en efecto era el destino, el simplemente paso su scroll por el detector de seguridad y éste emitió un sonido y la puerta se abría, Spiderman entró y vio que era una habitación inmensa, con ventana, un escritorio y… ¿Literas? ¿Esas trampas mortales son literas?, bueno el solo se encogió de hombros y miro donde estaban sus cosas, encima de una de las literas.

-Ok, un buen baño y con eso terminó el día. – Dijo, pero su estómago dijo otra cosa. – Ok, luego de un baño y me voy a comer algo.

Entonces se quitó su traje casero para volver a ser Drake Parker, joven tímido nerd, etc. Y se metió al baño, pero lo que no sabía era que 4 chicas iban a entrar a esa habitación en cualquier momento.

…

\- ¡Que lo es!

\- ¡No, no lo es!

Esas eran la WB discutiendo otra vez, Weiss alegando de que Spiderman era un delincuente inmaduro y Blake defendiéndolo, todo esto por lo que paso con el equipo CRDL y lo que paso en la clase de Port. La RY de RWBY y el equipo JNPR veían como discutían esas dos.

\- ¿Y por qué siguen discutiendo? – Preguntó Jaune a Ruby quien solo encogió de hombros.

-Déjalas ya en cualquier momento se les pasara. - Dijo Ruby.

-Y pensar que todo eso paso hoy. - Dijo Yang refiriéndose a Spiderman, nadie esperaba la aparición del chico araña en su instituto.

\- ¡BOOP!

-Si bueno, creo que fue algo precipitado, ¿creen que estudie con nosotros? – Preguntó Pyrrha.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Weiss. – Es imposible, Beacon jamás aceptan estudiantes a mitad de semestre.

-Tal vez sea una excepción esta vez. – Dijo Blake y ahí iban otra vez discutiendo esas dos, a todos se les cayó una gota estilo anime al ver eso.

Los dos equipos llegaron a sus habitaciones y como estaban frente a cada uno los dos equipos se despidieron y entraron.

RWBY al entrar notaron una caja en la litera de Weiss, ésta un poco extrañada fue a su cama para ver el contenido de esa caja.

\- ¿Quién habrá dejado esto aquí? – Preguntó la chica de blanco.

-Pues no sé, pero ahí dice "Propiedad de D.P". – Dijo Yang señalando la tapa de la caja y que decía eso, las 4 estaban sentadas en la cama de Weiss debatiendo si abrir o no la caja.

-No creo que debamos abrirla. – Dijo un poco preocupada Ruby.

-Vamos hermanita ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad de lo que hay en esa caja? – Pregunto Yang.

-Emm…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ruby. – Dijo Blake. – No quiero tener problemas con el dueño porque abrimos su caja.

-La que tiene la última palabra es Weiss. – Dijo Yang. – Ya que eso estaba en su cama ¿qué decides?

-… Abramos esta cosa. – Dijo ella y abrió la caja, RWBY miro dentro a ver su contenido.

Las 4 primero vieron que era una caja que tenía un poco de todo, ropa, libros, etc. Lo que llamó la atención fue un trofeo los cuales sacaron.

\- "Primer Lugar A la Feria de Ciencias de Patch". – Dijo en voz alta Weiss al ver ese trofeo. – Vaya que debe ser inteligente esa es una competencia dura.

-Aja, ok la persona es nerd ¿Qué más? – Pregunto Yang.

\- ¡Miren estas fotos! - Dijo Ruby enseñando unas fotos de Spiderman muy bien tomadas. –¡Son Increíbles!

-Interesante gusto en la lectura. – Si bien los libros que estaban ahí eran un poco más de ciencias, había algunos que Blake no había leído aun como la saga completa de Don Burn (Parodia a Dan Brown).

\- ¡Una billetera! - Exclamó Yang. – Ahh, pero no tiene dinero es un pobre este tipo.

RWBY siguieron revisando la intimidad de esta persona, lo que no sabían era que un chico recién vestido acaba de salir del baño.

-Emmm. - RWBY voltearon y vieron a un chico recién bañado, vestido con un suéter gris con un gran átomo en medio de este, unos pantalones deportivos azules y descalzo.

Además, era un chico de cabello medio largo con un mechón rojo de ojos azules oscuros y medio alto como 1.75 m.

-Esas son mis cosas. – Preguntó el muchacho tímidamente señalando la caja.

\- ¿¡Y tú quién eres?!- Exclamó Weiss levantándose de la cama señalando con su dedo al muchacho. - ¿¡Un Pervertido, un chico sin moral, un pedófilo?!

El chico solo miro al suelo con una mirada nerviosa.

\- ¡Responde!

El muchacho solo suspiro. – S-Soy Drake Parker y n-n-no soy nada de lo que dijiste. – Se defendió Drake de Weiss.

-Ok Drake, ¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación? – Pregunto Ruby.

-… Es que esta es mi habitación también. - Dijo nervioso.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron RWBY.

-Bueno es que…

\- ¡No, No y No! No aceptare esto voy a hablar de esto con el director. – Dijo una muy molesta Weiss hiendo a la puerta.

-Espera Ice Queen, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó Yang.

\- ¿Problema? Esto es inaceptable, nunca oímos sobre de un nuevo compañero.

-Si ok, pero al menos vamos a escucharlo. – Dijo Blake, pero Weiss simplemente ignoro las protestas de sus compañeras y siguió a la puerta.

"Mierda" Pensó Drake entonces rápidamente reaccionó y se colocó delante de Weiss para evitar que se fuera

-¡N- ¡No p-por favor no v-vayas, n-no quiero darle problemas al director h-hoy!

-Dame una buena razón para no ir. – Dijo ella.

Entonces Drake solo suspiró. – S-Solo e-escucha lo q-que tengo que decir. – Dijo, Weiss solo quitó la mano de la manija de la puerta con un fuerte "Tch".

RWBY se sentaron en la cama de Weiss con Drake en el suelo sentado de piernas cruzadas mirando a todas partes excepto a las chicas de ahí. Un silencio sepulcral rodeo a los 5 jóvenes, hasta que Drake explicó que él era nuevo estudiante de Beacon y que Ozpin le dio un scroll que le dirigió al cuarto de RWBY.

\- Entonces, ¿Serás nuevo integrante de RWBY? – Preguntó Blake.

-Emm, sí.

-Pero no puede ser, así cambiaran el nombre. – Dijo Yang.

-Ozpin n-no dijo nada sobre nombres. – Dijo Drake.

\- ¿Cuál es tu semblanza? – Preguntó Weiss.- Al menos dinos que tienes.

Drake tardó un poco en responder. - B-Bueno en verdad no sé si decirles. – Dijo, pero en verdad a sus 16 años Drake no había desbloqueado su semblanza hasta que obtuvo sus poderes de araña hace meses atrás. Claro que él algún día les diría que él era Spiderman, pero aun no era el momento.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Dijo indignada Weiss.

-E-Es que aún no confío en ustedes para contar la historia completa. – Dijo Drake, Weiss iba a seguir reclamando, pero Yang se paró.

-Bueno, es comprensible no hay nada que se pueda hacer. – Dijo Yang, Weiss solo dio un "Hmph" y algo de ser un idiota.

-Bueno hora de presentación. – Dijo Ruby y se acercó mucho a Drake quien sonrojo por la cercanía de ésta. – Yo soy Ruby Rose líder del equipo RWBY.

-Mi nombre es Blake Belladona. – Dijo la chica pelinegra con el lazo en la cabeza.

-Yo soy Yang Xiao-Long. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa muy coqueta poniendo nervioso a Drake.

-Y tú sabes quién soy. - Dijo Weiss con los brazos cruzados.

-…- Drake no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – Pregunto burlonamente Yang, claro está broma no cayó muy bien a Blake.

-B-Bueno l-lo que sé es que eres una Schnee, pero no sé tu nombre. – Dijo Drake, si bueno a esta respuesta no le agradó del todo a Weiss por lo mínimo el chico sabía que ella era una Schnee y con eso estaba más que satisfecha.

-Weiss Schnee para ti. – Dijo Weiss echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Ahí te salió lo de princesa. – Dijo Drake ganándose un par de risas de RBY, Weiss se sonrojo furiosamente.

\- ¡C-C-Cállate idiota! – Dijo Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

Yang paso un brazo por alrededor de Drake. – Al menos tienes sentido de humor.

-Y es mejor que el tuyo. – Murmuró Ruby y a Yang se le puso los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Yang aun con la Cabeza de Drake debajo de su brazo.

A este punto Drake su cabeza estaba que estallaba por lo cerca que estaba su cara de los pechos de Yang.

"¡Malditas hormonas de adolecente!" Maldijo Drake en su cabeza.

Blake simplemente miró a Drake y sonrió de manera dulce, cosa que vio el joven y se sonrojó furiosamente al verla sonreír, ella pudo leer en sus labios "Ayúdame".

-Bueno. – Comenzó Blake. – Creo que es tarde deberíamos cambiarnos e ir a descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero…- Dijo Weiss y todas vieron a Drake.

-Tranquila no voy ver.

\- ¿Y cómo sé si confiar en ti? – Preguntó Weiss con veneno en su voz.

Entonces sacó un libro de geometría. – Estudiar, y si lo hago con música no les prestó atención. – Dijo Drake.

-… Fuera. – Ordenó fríamente Weiss.

-Si señora. – Dijo rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

-Y luego preguntas porque todos te dicen Ice Queen. – Dijo Yang.

-O por favor, ¿cómo sabemos que al final si va a ver? – Preguntó Weiss.

-No sabes eso. – Dijo ahora Blake.

-B-Bueno tranquilícense, vamos a cambiarnos. – Dijo Ruby, ya estaba un poco harta de las discusiones entre Blake y Weiss además había sido un largo día y quería dormir.

…

RWBY, ya todas estaban en sus atuendos para dormir, pero sentían que se les olvidaba algo, igual no le prestaron atención e igual se fueron a dormir como cualquier otro día. Pero eso si algunas de ellas con un sentimiento de olvidarse de algo.

…

Drake estaba en el pasillo leyendo el libro de geometría entonces vio la puerta y se preguntaba cuando lo dejarían pasar las chicas, pero le daba igual, si ellas querían privacidad él se las iba a respetar.

…

Eso es todo nos vemos.

Prox act: actualizo cuando me da la regalada gana XD.


	5. Chapter IV

Capitulo IV.

 **Lector POV.**

Jaune como de costumbre siempre se levantaba unos minutos antes que sus compañeros de cuarto para comer y relajarse, si bien estas últimas semanas fueron duras por lo mínimo pudo acoplarse a la vida en Beacon. Jaune se imaginó de todo, pero nunca se imaginó que al salir se encontraría a un chico dormido sentado al lado del cuarto del equipo RWBY.

-Emm. – Jaune empezó a sacudir al chico quien despertaba poco a poco. - ¿Estas bien?

El desconocido solo estiro de brazos, entonces miro a todas partes para darse cuenta de algo.

"Malparidas" Pensó el chico al ver en donde estaba.

-Sí, si espera a que abran la puerta esas marditas. – Dijo el chico desconocido, Jaune pensó "¿Se refiere a RWBY?". Jaune solo agito la cabeza y miro al chico en el suelo.

-Emm, mi nombre es Jaune Arc ¿Y Tu…?

-Drake Parker.

\- ¿Acaso eres nuevo?

-Emm, si soy nuevo.

\- ¿Y en qué equipo estas?

Drake señaló a la puerta del equipo RWBY.

-… Ah ok ¿Y por qué duermes en el pasillo?

-Eso lo descubriré. – Dijo y se levantó para tocar furiosamente la puerta.

\- ¡VOY, VOY! – Esa era Yang que se oía molesta. - ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Entonces ella vio la cara de Drake, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, a Yang se le puso la cara de color azul de solo ver al muchacho.

-Jaune, si me permites voy a hablar con mi nuevo equipo. – Dijo y cerró la puerta empujando a Yang dentro con él, Jaune solo se encogió de hombros e iba a entrar, pero…

-¡Y USTEDES MALDITAS MALPARIDAS COMO SE ATREVEN A DEJARME AFUERA! – A Jaune se le erizó la piel al escuchar después de eso los gritos de las chicas, él solo se persigno y les deseo suerte al equipo RWBY.

…

Cada una de las miembros del equipo RWBY tenía un chichón enorme de los coscorrones que les dio Drake quien estaba sentado en la cama de Yang con los brazos cruzados muy molesto evidentemente.

-¡Idiota! No tenías que ser tan duro. – Dijo Weiss sobándose el chichón.

\- ¿Duro? Dormí en el pasillo toda la noche. – Exclamó fuertemente el muchacho. RWBY pensaron tiene doble personalidad, ya que ayer era un tímido y ahora hoy era otra persona.

\- ¡Perdónanos! – Exclamó Ruby con lágrimas falsas en los ojos.

-S-Sí, no queríamos hacerte eso. – Dijo Blake con un chichón igual que sus otras compañeras.

En verdad lo que no sabían era que esa actitud de Drake la heredó de su madre al ser de mal temperamento, pero su actitud tímida es algo propio de él. No todo el tiempo pasaba, pero cuando sucedía algo como eso Drake se podría convertir igual o incluso peor que su madre.

-Vaya chico que tienes mano pesada. – Dijo Yang.

Drake solo suspiró. – C-Como sea. – Y ahí estaba el Drake que todos conocían. Que cambio radical de personalidad, RWBY anotaron mentalmente nunca volver hacer enojar a Drake.

-Ok, equipo RWBY y Drake es hora de cambiarse para ir a la primera clase. – Dijo Ruby con estrellas alrededor de su cara.

\- ¿Es normal que eso pase? – Preguntó Drake a Yang quien solo rio.

-En serio, te acostumbraras. – Le dijo.

-Bueno me voy a cambiar. – Dijo Drake al tomar su traje de Spiderman al baño, al entrar pudo oír que Weiss le decía que no hiciera algo extraño en el baño.

Pero antes de comenzar a vestirse recibió un mensaje de Ozpin que decía.

"Se me olvido decirte que no te preocupes por tu identidad, les dije a los profesores sobre un nuevo estudiante que llego ayer así que no tendrás que andar en esos trapos sucios."

-Ozpin.

Drake solo suspiró, se sintió ofendido de que Ozpin pensara que su súper traje era unos trapos sucios, pero por un lado se sentía bien que no tendría que usar su traje todo el día.

Drake salió del baño aun en sus ropas de ayer. – Perdonen, pero…- No pudo hablar al ver a RWBY aun vistiéndose. Ruby tierna con esas pantaletas de oso panda, Weiss normal pero muy bella, Blake muy hermosa y Yang le provocaría un sangrado nasal.

-… Voy por mi uniforme. – Claro lo dijo tranquilo pero su cara era un manojo de sonrojo sobrehumano.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – Gritaron RWB, y lo último que recuerda es Yang acercarse con ojos rojos.

"Me jodí pal 'coño" Pensó Drake. 

…

 **20 minutos después.**

RWBY estaban listas, las 4 miraron a Drake ya vestido con su uniforme a excepción de su ojo morado.

-Em, q-quería decir q-que lo s-siento no quería hacer eso. – Dijo muy tímidamente mirando al suelo. RWBY se miraron entre sí, habían sido muy duras con él, bueno ellas lo dejaron afuera y tuvo que dormir en el pasillo, ahora fue golpeado y tendrá que andar con el ojo morado todo el día.

-¡Perdonado! Perdónanos también pero como tu dijiste, aun no nos conocemos del todo, pero por lo que puedo ver no tienes malas intenciones. – Dijo Ruby con una muy bonita sonrisa.

Drake solo asintió animadamente. – G-Gracias p-por perdonarme. – Dijo con una pequeña mirada de determinación.

"Tierno" Pensaron RBY.

"Molesto pero tierno" Pensó Weiss.

-Ok estaremos separados, ¿Drake qué clases tienes? – Preguntó Blake, Drake miro su scroll para ver que le toca primero.

-Historia con Oobleck.

-¡Ah! Entonces irás con Blake. – Le dijo Ruby, la chica de capa roja tenía matemáticas, Weiss iba a ir con Yang a la clase de Port y al final del día todos con Goodwitch, simple.

-Ok vamos Drake. – Dijo Blake y Drake asintió para luego seguirla afuera de la habitación.

-… Es molesto. – Dijo Weiss.

-Ahhh, no seas así Ice Queen yo sé que en el fondo te cae bien. – Dijo Yang a lo que Weiss simplemente ignoró.

\- ¡Ahhh tengo matemáticas odio esa materia! – Dijo Ruby con espirales en los ojos.

-Yo creo que saldrás bien, después de todo yo te enseñe. – Dijo Weiss.

-Pues…

-No prestaste atención y comenzaste a pensar en galletas ¿Verdad?

-Me conoces bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-… Sabes que vas a reprobar ¿No? – Pregunto ahora Yang.

-…Sí. – Dijo sin más que decir.

…

Blake estaba observando atentamente a Drake viendo cada uno de sus aspectos. Un chico con muchas personalidades, inseguro de sí mismo, pero es buena gente, inteligente por ese premio que vio ayer y por lo general un chico tranquilo.

Pero si ahora vemos a Spiderman, es un chico muy determinado, sin miedo, carismático que hacia bromas a la hora de pelear y muy hablador también. Drake Parker y Spiderman eran dos personas muy diferentes para ser la misma persona.

-Emm.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Blake.

-Es que me estás viendo fijamente y me pone nervioso.

Blake parpadeo un par de veces y una fina línea roja se cruzó por su cara.

-Perdón no quería incomodarte. – Dijo con su típica expresión estoica.

-Lo que sea. – Dijo Drake y se adelantó unos pasos de ella. Blake solo lo vio, ella quería saber de este chico, ya que él era una incógnita que quería resolver.

Drake por su parte nunca había estado cerca de una chica y menos de cuatro en un mismo ambiente por lo que se sentía incómodo estar cerca de Blake. Él la miro de reojo, tenía una mirada curiosa cuando la vio, pero rápidamente ella volteo con su expresión estoica de vuelta y juró ver que el lazo de su cabeza se movió.

-Sé que quieres saber de mí. – Dijo Drake llamando la atención de Blake. – Pero eso tomara tiempo, cuando confíe en ustedes les diré un poco de mí.

-… Está bien. – Dijo ella sin más y el resto del camino fue puro silencio. Un silencio incómodo para Drake, pero agradable para Blake. Ella lo miro de reojo, no paraba de preguntarse una cosa.

"¿Quién eres Drake Parker?" se preguntaba Blake, cuando tuviera la oportunidad hablaría normalmente con él, y tal vez le diría que ella era un fauno. 

…

 **Drake POV.**

Ok, llegamos a este salón con este tipo que se hace llamar "doctor" Oobleck, no sé qué tiene este tipo, pero lo que sé es que tiene un arranque de azúcar muy fuerte ya que iba de un lado a otro. Claro me pude presentar y todo normal recibí miradas y pude escuchar susurros como:

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Se ve decente"

"Nerd…"

Bueno no es que no me afectasen ya que nunca lo hacen porque con el pasar del tiempo aprendí a ignorar los comentarios que me rodeaban, aun después de presentarme aún hay gente diciendo cosas de mí. Noté a la chica Velvet sentada un par de lugares más delante de mí, esa chica es tierna por lo que no aguante el abuso que sufrió ayer.

Hablando de abusos, ahí estaba ese tipo Cardin creo que era su nombre, lo mire y puedo ver que a pesar de la paliza que recibió simplemente no cambiaba ya que pude ver como molestaba otra vez a Velvet.

\- ¡Sr. Parker! - ¡Mierda! Volteé y vi que ese tipo Oobleck estaba en frente de mi mesa, ¿Cuándo llego ahí?

-S-Sí. – Odio que todo el mundo me vea.

\- ¡Ok, usted es nuevo, pero quiero informarle que no sere ni mucho menos sensible con usted, así que respóndame una pregunta! ¿Cuál fue el resultado de la Batalla del Castillo Fort?

-Q-Que las tr-tropas del General Lagune perdieran.

\- ¡OK! Ahora dime cuál es tu posición ante los faunos.

\- ¿Qué qui-quiere decir? – Pregunté.

-Lo que me refiero es que piensa de los faunos.

Una pregunta un tanto personal para mi gusto, pero sabiendo que esta clase trata de historia yo supongo que querrán saber tu posición ante los faunos, solo di un leve suspiro para responder.

-Bueno creo que no hay diferencias entre faunos y humanos, digo ¿En serio? Discriminar a alguien por tener partes de animales y por el White Fang es algo ridículo ya que al final todos somos animales.

Pude notar cierta tensión en el salón al oír mi respuesta, noté a alguien susurrar "Maldito" a alguien que supongo que es Cardin, pero Oobleck sonrió y asintió animadamente.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sigamos…- Y así continuo la clase sin problema alguno, pude notar a Blake mirarme con una sonrisa.

Solo una cosa: Linda sonrisa. Pero obviando eso pude responder otro par de preguntas. Claro que en medio de la clase Cardin me gritó "Nerd" y todo el mundo rio ante eso, no le preste atención solo lo mire con ojos neutros y voltee a ver la clase de Oobleck sin más nada que decir.

Y sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Ok, para la próxima clase necesito que me hagan un ensayo sobre las causas y consecuencias de La Gran Guerra, escrito a lápiz o bolígrafo no lo olviden! – Dijo y salió del salón más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

Iba recogiendo mis cosas y Blake puso una mano sobre mi hombro. – Lo que dijiste hace rato me gustó.

-B-Bueno es que como mi tía es un fauno le tengo cierto agrado a ellos. – Le dije con sinceridad y ella solo sonrió.

Otra cosa: Linda sonrisa.

Vi que ella se sonrojaba no sé por qué.

Espera…

\- ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – Ella asintió.

Ahora soy yo el que esta sonrojado, recogí mis cosas rápidamente.

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Vamos a la ca-cafetería. – Le dije y tomé rumbo a la cafetería. 

…

 **Lector POV.**

Blake notó otra cosa de Drake y es que él era una persona muy directa con lo que pensaba, lo que dijo en la clase de historia es un ejemplo de ello por lo que eso era algo bueno, pero a la vez malo.

Los dos entraron y había mucha gente dentro de la cafetería, Drake se le formaron espirales en los ojos al ver la cantidad de personas que había.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-… Mucha gente. – Blake solo rio al oír eso. Y tomo nota, Drake era una persona que no se acostumbraba a estar rodeada de mucha gente.

-¡BLAKE, DRAKE! – Los dos vieron a Ruby haciendo una seña con su mano para que vinieran.

Los dos se vieron y solo sonrieron y fueron a la mesa donde estaban los RWBY y JNPR.

-Drake siéntate para presentarte. – Dijo Ruby señalando un puesto entre ella y Weiss.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí? – Preguntó fastidiada Weiss pero Ruby la ignoró.

Ruby tosió falsamente llamando la atención de todos. – Equipo JNPR este es Drake nuevo estudiante e integrante del equipo RWBY, Drake este es el equipo JNPR.

-Hey yo te vi hoy. – Dijo Jaune recordando lo de esta mañana.

-A, cierto cuando me viste durmiendo en el pasillo. – Dijo Drake.

\- ¿Por qué dormías en el pasillo? – Preguntó Ren, Drake solo sonrió con un aura negro rodeándolo mirando a Ruby.

-Em, eh jajajajaja, b-bueno es que… - Ruby decía incoherencias, pero Drake solo negó.

-Olvídenlo no importa. – Dijo Drake quien miró a WBY con una vena en la sien.

Yang solo silbaba mientras miraba a otra parte, Weiss nerviosamente viéndose las uñas y Blake leyendo un libro, pero sin evitar que la mirada de Drake se penetrara atreves del libro. ola

\- ¿Ok? Bueno mi nombre es Lie Ren y esta es… - Ren intento presentar a Nora, pero ella no estaba ahí, miro a todas partes entonces se sobresaltó al ver que ella estaba sentada de rodillas en la mesa viendo a Drake con una sonrisa.

\- ¡HOLA!, mi nombre es Nora Valkyrie, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿te gustan los panquecas? ¿Crees en extraterrestres? ¿Por qué eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas? ¿Sabes que sonido hacen los perezosos? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! - Ren solo se puso una mano en la cara al ver lo que hacía su amiga de la infancia.

Drake solo rio nerviosamente, desordeno el cabello de Nora haciendo que ella emitiera un sonido de que le gustaba lo que hacía.

-Mi nombre es Drake, si, no, ¿En serio crees que soy lindo si me sonrojo?, no sé. – Y así fue como por primera vez en lo que va de año escolar, alguien contestaba todas las preguntas de Nora.

\- ¡INTERESANTE! Respondiste todas mis preguntas. – Él solo sonrío.

-Nunca hay que dejar una pregunta sin responder. – Dijo Drake soltando una risa nerviosa

-… ¡ME AGRADAS! – Exclamó la Valkyrie haciendo un gesto para que Drake chocara puños con ella.

Drake solo sonrío. – También me agradas Nora. – Y choco puños con ella.

Ren al ver eso, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero igual no dijo nada.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos, gusto un conocerte Drake. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Drake solo asintió.

-Si bueno, sé quién eres así que… - Pyrrha solo miró al suelo de solo oír eso.

-Bueno es normal que todo el mundo la conozca. – Dijo Weiss con obviedad.

Drake solo se sobo el cuello nerviosamente. – No bueno, no sabía quién era ella hasta que…

 **Flashback rápido.**

Drake estaba en la sala de su casa mientras iba haciendo la tarea y veía a su padre ver algo en el televisor, bueno normal ya que veía una pelea, pero lo que noto es que él llevaba una camisa que decía "GO PYRRHA NIKOS".

-Papá que ridículo te vez con esa camisa.

Nicholas solo soltó un gritó dramático. - ¡Drake Joseph Parker!

-No digas mi segundo nombre…

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Pyrrha Nikos!

\- ¿Quién es Pyrrha Nikos?

*Thud*

Drake solo miro como su padre se desmayaba en el suelo, sintió una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al ver eso. Sharlene al oír el ruido salió de la cocina y vio a su esposo en el suelo desmayado.

\- ¿Drake por qué tu papá está en el suelo? – Preguntó consternada.

-Solo pregunte quién es Pyrrha Nikos.

*Thud*

Ahora su madre estaba desmayada en el suelo, Drake sintió otra gota estilo anime al ver ahora a sus dos padres desmayados en la sala.

-Oficial: Tengo a los padres más extraños de Remmant.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Pyrrha solo rio levemente al oír ese recuerdo de Drake, quien suspiro pesadamente.

-Tus padres son unos personajes ¿no? – Preguntó Blake.

-Son ridículos, nada más. – Dijo. – Pero igual no pediría otros padres que no fueran ellos.

-Ahhhh que lindo. – Dijeron Yang, Ruby y Nora. Drake solo rodo los ojos.

-Lo que sea…

Blake volvió a tomar nota, y es que Drake es una persona que aprecia lo que sus padres hacen por él a pesar de ser como él dice: "Son extraños". El resto del almuerzo fue normal, Nora contándole a Drake sobre un sueño que tuvo y este lo escuchaba sin interrumpirla (Golpe duro para Ren), y el resto en sus cosas, claro Blake echándole un ojo de vez en cuando a Drake y eso no paso de desapercibido por parte de Yang quien sonrió burlonamente con su pensamiento.

Entonces sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de ir a clases, antes de ir a clases Yang tomo del brazo a Blake para hablar con ella, todos las vieron confundidas, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

\- ¡Yang! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó confundida.

Yang solo rio. – Oye gatita, deberías ser más precavida cuando miras a tu presa. – Dijo en tono seductor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Blake consternada.

-No te hagas, estoy viendo que ves mucho a nuestro Drake. – Blake parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro.

-Creo que malinterpretas las cosas Yang.

-No Blakey, yo no malinterpreto cosas y puedo ver que tienes en la mira a Drake.

Blake solo rodo los ojos. – No Yang, no es lo que piensas.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Entonces qué es?

-Es que… bueno quiero conocer más de él. – Dijo Blake, Yang solo sonrió.

-¿Quién lo diría? Primero Sun y ahora Drake. – Blake le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Yang.

\- ¡Yang! ¡Eres ugh!

-Hahahahahaha, no seas así, pero eso si no puedes tener a los dos. – Dijo Yang muy seria para ser ella, Blake solo puso los ojos blancos.

-Eres increíble…

-Si lo sé. – Dijo Yang con aire de superioridad, pero entonces Drake fue a donde ellas.

-P-Perdón por interrumpir, pero quiero saber cuál es la clase de Port. – Preguntó Drake, Yang solo sonrió.

\- ¡Ven conmigo! – Dijo y lo tomo del brazo. – Nos vemos Blakey.

Blake veía como esos dos se iban, ella solo negó ante las acusaciones de Yang sobre su inminente interés en Drake, pero ¿Cómo era posible eso? Solo lo conocía desde ayer y desde su punto de vista enamorarse no es algo que pasa de la noche a la mañana. Pero lo único que admitía era que, si de verdad tenía interés en conocer más sobre el chico, y ahí uno dice que Blake Belladona está a la cacería. 

…

Listo eso es todo…


	6. Chapter V

Capitulo V.

 **Lector POV.**

"Esto es un aburrimiento hijo de puta" Pensó Drake, estaba en la clase de Peter Port, el señor era un apasionado por su trabajo… Si no hablara mucho de sí mismo, ósea se supone que vino a "aprender" no a escuchar historias de la infancia del profesor.

Si, él tenía cara de estar prestando atención, pero no lo hacía, estaba durmiendo por aburrimiento, una palabra que odiaba con todo su ser, miro a Yang quien estaba durmiendo, una burbuja saliendo de su nariz y con una sonrisa de estar disfrutando su sueño.

"Bueno al menos sé porque Yang estaba emocionada por venir…" Y era para dormir.

Drake entonces miró a Ruby mostrándole algo a Weiss y por lo que veía era un dibujo de su profesor, no era por ofender las habilidades artísticas de su líder, pero un niño de 5 años puede dibujar mejor que ella.

-Blah blah blah blah blah…- Eso era lo que escuchaba de Port, miro a donde estaba Jaune y vio que igualmente estaba dormido y Pyrrha parecía prestar atención ¿Verdad?

Drake se rascó la cabeza, Blake estaba con matemáticas entonces no se encontraba completo el equipo RWBY, él sabía que tenía que salir a hacer sus deberes de Spiderman y lo hará, claro que sí por lo que lo hará hoy en la noche.

…

Una vez terminada la clase de Port Drake tenía matemáticas con el profesor Xavier, un hombre joven que por lo que veía era el más normal de todos sus profesores. Pero faltaba alguien y era la profesora Peach de quien no tenía idea de cómo se veía en persona.

En esta ocasión él se encontraba solo con Yang quien estaba resolviendo una operación en la pizarra, pero por lo que Drake veía no era muy buena haciendo operaciones.

-Vamos Srta. Xiao-Long sé que puede. – Le animaba el profesor.

Yang solo suspiro derrotada. –Es difícil…

Xavier solo suspiró. – Bueno siéntese. – En lo que dijo sonó el timbre. – Ok recuerden hacer su tarea y Srta. Xiao-Long debó hablar algo con usted.

A Yang se le puso la cara azul, ella desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que iba a suspender por lo que temía que ya el profesor tome medidas drásticas ante esto.

Drake solo puso su mano en el hombro de ella. – Te esperare afuera. – Ella solo asintió para ir con el profesor.

…

Drake solo reía nerviosamente al ver el aura de depresión fuerte que rodeaba a Yang, por lo que escuchó de esa conversación, Xavier le dijo a Yang que si quería pasar debía sacar la máxima puntuación en el próximo examen.

-Malditas matemáticas…

Él rio nerviosamente. – Se nota de a lejos que las matemáticas no se dan contigo.

-Ni que lo digas. – Dijo Yang. – Y a Ruby tampoco, es más a ella la va peor que a mí.

\- ¿O sí?

-Si créelo.

Drake solo negó, a él no le resultaban las materias que llevaran número, bueno en realidad no tenía ningún problema con todas sus asignaciones, pero como era un antisocial nunca había visto a una persona que le hiera tan mal en una materia.

-Bueno…- Que Oum lo libere de lo que va a hacer. – Tal vez pueda ayudarte a ti y a Ruby.

-…¡¿EN SERIO!? – Y de un momento a otro Yang estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sí, pero aléjate. – Dijo Drake.

\- ¡Yija! No me quedaran matemáticas. – Dijo levantando sus brazos en forma de victoria.

-Jejej. – Y una gota estilo anime se deslizo por su cabeza.

…

Y ahora por último la clase de Practica con Glynda Goodwitch, esta era una de las clases que más odiaba Drake, no porque sufrió sus años de niñez recibiendo golpes de parte de sus agresores, sino que apenas aprendió a pelear hace 4 meses cuando recibió de golpe sus poderes de araña.

Pero ahora se ponía mejor, Glynda que quería hacer una prueba física del cuerpo humano y lo había elegido a _**él**_ para hacer la prueba por lo que tuvo que ir a cambiarse a sus ropas de combate. Por suerte no tendría que usar su traje por lo que se puso simplemente una chamarra marrón, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-Ok para esta prueba vamos ver la fuerza que puede tener el humano con su semblanza. – Entonces ella miro a Drake. - ¿Listo?

-C-Creo…

-Ok. – Entonces ella saco un botón el cual presionó y…

No pasó nada.

"¿Es una broma?" Pensó Drake, entonces Glynda le señaló hacia arriba y entonces miró.

Entonces vio un camión caer hacia él, si fuera una persona corriente se quitaría de ahí, pero en vez de eso, soltó su espada y con sus propias manos atrapó al camión con un poco de dificultad, pero logro atraparlo, ante la mirada incrédula de todos y la mirada interesante de Glynda.

\- ¡Ugh! – Entonces como pudo puso el camión en medio de la arena de combate. - ¡¿Qué le pasa mujer loca?!

Entonces Glynda le dio un coscorrón con su barita a Drake formándole un gran chichón.

-Bueno jóvenes con eso vemos la fuerza de una persona cuando usa su semblanza.

"Que loca esta mujer" Pensó Drake, si bien él no uso su semblanza debido a que detuvo el camión con su fuerza de araña, por lo mínimo contestará la pregunta que le hizo Weiss ayer de que, si tenía una semblanza, entonces volteo a donde su equipo. Ruby con estrellas en sus ojos, Weiss con la boca media abierta, Yang con una cara de asombrada y Blake con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Puede sentarse Sr. Parker. – Dijo Glynda, a lo que él solo asintió alejándose de ella. – Ahora para seguir…

Drake no tardo en sentir las miradas en él, genial su primer día y ya tenía varias personas hablando y murmurando acerca de él, por lo mínimo no se podía poner peor hoy, ¿verdad?

Entonces en una pantalla gigante aparecía la imagen de él y la de la chica Pyrrha.

-Ahora para el encuentro de hoy podrían pasar Drake Parker y Pyrrha Nikos a la arena.

"La madre que me pario" Pensó Drake.

…

 **En otro lugar en las afueras de Patch.**

"Y otra vez roban productos de alto peligro en los almacenes que rodean las afueras de Atlas, se especula que fueron el grupo terrorista fauno White Fang o Roman Torchwick, aunque este último solo se destaca más por robar diversas tiendas de dust por la noche…"

-Mire esto jefe, la prensa aun piensa que Roman Torchwick hace nuestro trabajo.

-Pues que lo piensen Trenz. – Dijo un hombre chequeando un par de cosas.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche? – Preguntó Trenz.

-Necesitamos liens, busca bancos para asaltar.

-Ok como digas Reez.

Reez, un hombre pelinegro de ojos verdes, en sus 45 años estaba en el negocio del tráfico de armas desde hace más de 20 años, con este negocio pudo darle a su familia una vida cómoda sin que su esposa e hija se dieran cuenta de esto. Y ya con su hija fuera de casa, solo haría un par de trabajos más y se jubilaría para poder vivir en paz con su esposa.

Todo paso hace igual, 20 años, cuando a Reez lo despiden de su trabajo y tiene que buscar uno nuevo, aunque insistió mucho no podía conseguir trabajo, pero al final si pudo conseguir uno, el de contrabando.

-Jefe, hay uno en el centro de la ciudad, ¿Vas tú o le digo a los chicos?

-No, es uno fácil diles a los muchachos que vayan.

-Ok como digas. – Dijo Trenz. Increíblemente a pesar de llevar varios años en esto, Reez fue un hombre muy inteligente y la policía aún no sabe quién ha hecho los robos de armas extremadamente peligrosas y los vendía al mercado negro.

Tras esos 20 años, Reez aún no creía que alguien lo detendría, simplemente no iba a creerlo ya que estaba a punto del retiro, y aun así rio ante la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera, de verdad no quería que nada pasara de verdad.

…

 **Drake POV.**

-La ganadora es Pyrrha Nikos. – Que risa, primero un camión me cae encima y ahora en mi primer encuentro preparatorio para el Festival de Vytal pierdo con todo mi ser, estaba en el suelo con mi espada de un lado y veo mi barra de aura que decía 4%, apenas si logre que la barra de energía de Pyrrha bajara a un 96%.

-Buen encuentro. – Ella me ofreció su mano, por gastarle una broma la vi con unos ojos de puro odio, pude ver que ella se preocupaba al ver esa mirada, pero solo le sonreí y acepté su mano.

-Si también. – Le dije.

-Srta. Nikos excelente como siempre, Sr. Parker por dónde empezar: muchos errores tanto en ataque como en defensa, bajaste la guardia mucho contra Pyrrha Bla bla bla bla…

Cada palabra se clavaba en mi orgullo, pero en estos momentos era Drake Parker, inteligente pero débil en peleas, no era Spiderman, increíble y fuerte. En estos momentos sabía que Weiss estaba mirándome con desprecio, no solo por perder si no también por lo patético que fui en esa pelea.

-Pueden sentarse. – Nos dijo y solo ignore las miradas de todos y fui a donde mi equipo, me senté y hundí mi cabeza en mis hombros por la vergüenza que pase, y en eso sonó el timbre anunciando la salida.

-Vamos anímate, ósea perdiste con Pyrrha Nikos, la mejor hubiera sido peor que perdieses contra Jaune. – Me dijo Ruby en su fallido intento de animarme.

\- ¡Hey, he mejorado! – Exclamó Jaune.

-Pero aun sigues siendo el peor de la clase. – Dijo Yang, eso me dolió incluso a mí.

-Ya, ya no es la gran cosa. – Dije.

-Torpe, descuidado e imperfecto. – Maldita Ice Queen, deja de darle tan fuerte a mi orgullo, cada palabra se clavó en mi cabeza. – Puedo ver que ingresaste por ser inteligente pero no por ser bueno en peleas, no sé cómo nos servirás en el Festival.

Solo rodé los ojos ignorando los comentarios ofensivos de Weiss.

\- ¡Si quieres yo y Crescent Rose te podemos ayudar! – Me dijo Ruby.

\- ¿Crescent Rose?

\- ¡Mi súper Oz de alto impacto! – Dijo y saco de quien sabe dónde una oz gigante. - ¿A qué no es genial?

Solo sonreí y puse mi mano en su cabeza. – Si lo es Ruby, pero tranquila yo resolveré por mi cuenta esto.

Ruby solo se encogió de hombros. – Ok, como digas.

Entonces vi que eran las 4pm, entonces tomé mis cosas para ir en el próximo bullhead a Vale. – Chicas tengo que salir a Vale así que me voy, nos vemos más tarde en la noche.

\- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas…? – Intento preguntar Blake, pero no le respondí.

Aún es temprano para decirles quien soy, pero sé que en un futuro les diré, pero aún no es el momento, ¡o tal vez jamás!

…

 **En la ciudad de Vale.**

¡Por fin la gran ciudad! Te echaba de menos rascacielos, aunque solo llevo en Beacon dos días, extrañaba los edificios, bueno manos a las obras. Verga mi scroll no ha parado de temblar desde que me monte en el bullhead y menos desde que me baje.

Voy entre las personas para entrar a un callejón, manos a la obra, pero antes voy a ver quién me ha estado escribiendo. Prendí el scroll para que me dijese de quienes eran los mensajes que había recibido.

"Usted tiene 80 mensajes sin leer de: Mamá y Blake"

\- ¡¿Qué carajos?! – 80 malditos, no uno ni dos, ¡80! ¿No tienen oficio estas mujeres o qué?

-Luego los leo… - No, no lo haré.

Me pongo mi superincreible traje, una vez listos me trepo a un edificio para ver desde las alturas parte de Vale. Bueno nada a hacer el trabajo de todos los días se ha dicho.

…

 **Lector POV.**

Unas horas más tarde.

Spiderman estaba sentado en donde siempre descansaba, nada fuera de lo normal, claro obviando un error que tuvo al equivocar el dueño de un auto con un ladrón y le rompió la nariz y fue abucheado por los vecinos, una gota estilo anime bajo por su cabeza de solo recordar lo que pasó. Entonces notó una camioneta negra parada con unos hombres dentro de ella, eso le pareció raro ya que llevaban más de 30 minutos esperando algo, pero no se interesó mucho por ello.

 **Dentro de la camioneta.**

-Ok, manos a la obra. – Dijo uno de los hombres. – Pónganse las máscaras y a trabajar.

Y él junto con otros 5 hombres se pusieron mascaras para asaltar uno de los cajeros del banco que estaba cerrado.

…

\- ¡Ah mierda es un poco tarde! – Exclamó Spiderman, si bien "Drake" Dijo que volvería en la noche, no se había percatado de la hora y eran las 9pm. – Bueno vamos a ver creo que me vo…. Oye ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Dijo al ver a 6 hombres bajarse de la camioneta que había estado ahí por horas, y lo curioso eran que tenían máscaras y más aún porque iban al banco, pero si estaba cerrado…

Espera un segundo, ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! No iban al banco porque estaba cerrado, sino habían estado ahí esperando a que cerrasen el banco para poder robarlo, ahora toda tenía sentido esperaron para que cerrase y asi no llamar la atención.

Mal porque Spiderman estaba ahí listo para detenerlos. – Bueno a trabajar se ha dicho.

…

Spiderman entró al banco y vio que los tipos estaban abriendo con un aparato extraño uno de los cajeros sacando todo el dinero de él, entonces él se posó en la pared junto a la entrada.

Entonces tosió falsamente llamando la atención de los tipos. – Oigan no es un poco tarde para hacer mantenimiento o… - Y ahí fue cuando vio sus armas. – Hey ustedes no son los de mantenimiento.

-¡¿Qué mierda mátenlo?! – Y dos de ellos empezó a dispararle a Spiderman, claro el con sus redes les quito sus armas, seguido les lanzo redes a sus caras para cegarlos y seguido una doble patada.

Spiderman se paró enfrente de uno quien intentó golpearlo, pero Spiderman logre dominarlo para dejarlo noqueado en el suelo. Otro intento dispararle, pero Spiderman salto al techo y con sus telarañas dejo desarmado al tipo para luego atraerlo y darle un golpe en la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Preguntó uno de los tipos.

\- ¡Usen el imán!

\- ¿Imán? ¿Qué imán? – Pregunto Spiderman y ahí estaba su respuesta. Uno de los tipos sostenía una especie de arma de fuerza anti gravitacional enfrente de él.

Y le disparó a Spiderman y una luz morada se disparó hacia el dejándolo flotando.

-Ohhh, ¡INCREIBLE! – Entonces el tipo empezó a mover el arma arriba y abajo dándole continuos golpes a Spidey. -¡NO INCREIBLE!

Entonces Spiderman le lanzó una red al arma bloqueando su la punta de este y dejo de flotar, seguido le lanzó varias redes al arma y a los hombres que la rodeaban, pero al lanzarle tantas redes al arma extraña, empezó a volverse loca y empezó a lanzar rayos para todas partes.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Esa cosa va a explotar! – Y vaya que no se equivocó, porque el arma exploto destruyendo casi todo lo que estaba cerca de él, el impacto de la explosión fue tal que hizo una onda expansiva destruyendo todos los vidrios que estaban cerca.

Autos, edificios, en fin, Spiderman salió volado del lugar y chocó contra un poste de luz, entonces levantó la vista y vio a 3 de los 6 hombres subirse a la camioneta con el dinero y fugarse del lugar, Spiderman decidió irse también para evitar a la policía que los oía acercarse.

…

Spiderman, salto por varios edificios para parar en uno y poder asimilar lo que había pasado, era su primer acto heroico fallido y jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

-Mierda… - Y se dejó caer al suelo, para luego mirar la hora y…

11pm, ahora si podríamos decir que estaba más que jodido….

…

Eso es todo.


	7. Chapter VI

Capítulo VI.

 **Lector POV.**

"Gracias Mounty Oum de que la estación está abierta de madrugada" agradeció internamente Spiderman quien iba corriendo por Beacon hacia la habitación de su equipo, él sabía que a Drake lo iban a comer vivo por la hora que era, tendría que inventarse una excusa por haber llegado tan tarde.

Pero como Oum era piadoso mañana era fin de semana así que no se preocupaba por las asignaciones, pero si por lo que su equipo le haría.

-Este es el edificio...- Dijo al ver que el mapa de su scroll le indicaba que en efecto ese era el lugar, entonces se le ocurrió la gran idea de trepar hasta la ventana de su habitación.

Al llegar miro hacia adentro y vio que nadie estaba ahí, se sorprendió porque eran las 12:30 am y le parecía que sus compañeras no estuvieran ahí, entro como si fuese un gato hasta el techo de la habitación, se soltó del techo y cayó de pie, y se quitó la máscara, pero al voltear a la cama de Weiss se encontraba…

Jaune con la boca más abierta que nunca, Drake al verlo en la habitación sudaba frío y no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡J-Jaune!

Jaune se paró y señalo al techo. – Eres Spiderman.

En un vago intento de negarlo se quitó el suéter y los pantalones. – No, no lo soy, Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tu equipo está en la habitación de mi equipo preocupados por ti. – Dijo Jaune. – Pero eres Spiderman.

\- ¡Ugh! Si lo soy, pero no le digas nada a nadie.

-Pero ¿Las chicas saben de esto?

-No, no lo saben.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no lo saben?!

-Shh, no hagas ruido, no les cuento porque no quiero preocuparlas. – Entonces Drake prosiguió a contarle todo a Jaune, de lo que pasó aquel día que adquirió sus poderes hasta el día de hoy.

\- ¿Y quién más sabe?

-Hasta ahora, tú y el director.

-... Ahora sé porque el director te admitió a Beacon.

-Si Jaune por favor guárdame el secreto. – Le suplicó Drake a Jaune, en verdad Jaune entendia de cierto modo a Drake, ya que él mismo le guardaba secretos a los demás.

-… Esta bien. – Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa.

Drake solo suspiro aliviado. - Gracias.

-Sí, ahora saca a tu equipo de mi habitación.

Drake sintió un balde de agua fría, lo último que quería era enfrentarse tan tarde esa noche, pero nada tenía que ser hombre y afrontar las consecuencias, una vez que se vistió con sus pijamas salió y quedo frente a la puerta del equipo JNPR.

Jaune puso una mano en su hombro. – Vamos.

Entonces Jaune con su scroll abrió la puerta de su habitación y Drake se encontró con una autentica escena de locos:

Ruby mordiéndose las uñas en un rincón.

Weiss intentando calmar a Ruby.

Yang tronándose los dedos pensando en mil maneras de matar a alguien.

Blake caminando en círculo en medio de la habitación.

Pyrrha viendo toda esta escena de locos.

Y por último Ren quien acababa de dormir a Nora.

-… Todos ustedes están vueltos mierda. – En su mente Jaune pensaba "¿No hubiera sido mejor comenzar con otra cosa y no con un insulto?"

Todos voltearon, RWBY se les pusieron los ojos rojos de la ira e iban acercándose a Drake con auras asesinas rodeándolas.

"Me van a joder" Fue lo último que pensó Drake antes de caer a los cuidados gentiles de su equipo.

…

Pyrrah, Jaune y Ren con una gota estilo anime veían como RWBY se iban de su habitación mientras Yang arrastraba a Drake quien tenía una herida mortal en la cabeza hecha de manera especial por parte de Blake.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – Preguntó Pyrrha.

-No lo sé Pyrrha, no lo sé. – Dijo Jaune quien ya se iba a dormir.

…

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Drake estaba pensando como carajos había llegado a esa situación, ahora eran las 8am y es que Ruby tuvo la magnífica idea de al despertar estar pegado a él todo el día, eso explicaba por qué Ruby estaba aferrada ferozmente a su espalda, pero lo que no se explicaba era que Weiss le había puesto como una especie de rastreador para localizarlo la próxima vez que se desapareciese de esa manera, él sentía los ojos de Blake clavados en su espalda y Yang siempre estaba ahí para siempre darle una buena coñamentazón memorable.

"Mierda, no sé si son iguales o peores que mi mamá" Pensó Drake con una gota estilo anime.

-Coño Ruby suéltate para poder vestirme.

\- ¡NO! Porque si lo hago te vas a volver a desaparecer lo sé. – Dijo ella con determinación en los ojos.

-Yang quítame a tu hermana de encima.

-Es tu problema no mío. – Drake sintió su ojo hacer un tick nervioso.

-Y Weiss ¿Cómo que un rastreador? No soy un convicto.

-No me importa, ayer fuiste un irresponsable y mereces lo que te está pasando. – "Si, próxima vez salir y avisarles que llegaré tarde" Pensó Drake.

¿Ahora como salía de esta? Él tenía que encargarse de un par de cosas y más aun con lo que pasó ayer con esos ladrones, a decir verdad, tenía un fuerte moretón en su espalda, iba a tratársela, pero con Ruby como mono ahí no había mucho que hacer.

-Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Alargó Drake mientras daba varios golpes en la cabeza a Ruby, quien solo se aferraba más a él.

-Deja de gritar que estoy intentando leer. – Exclamo Blake.

"Estas chicas me van a dar un infarto" pensó con los ojos en blanco.

…

* * *

\- ¡QUÉ! – Exclamó Reez golpeando ferozmente el escritorio al oír por scroll todo lo que pasó.

-Reez cálmate. – Le dijo Trenz.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calmé?! – Reez estaba enojado, muy enojado porque al parecer hubo inconvenientes en el trabajo de ayer, el chico araña de las redes había complicado las cosas, si bien lograron huir con el dinero 3 de los 6 hombres fueron arrestados y para agregarle la cereza al pastel, con el arma que _**él**_ construyó destruyeron media cuadra causando muchos daños y llamando mucho la atención.

-Reez por favor entiende no contábamos de que ese mocoso apareciera.

\- ¡No me importa!, sabe lo que significa que las noticias hablen de esto, hemos hecho esto por 20 putos años y en una noche un niñato pone en peligro ¡TODO!

-Si lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga, dudo que vuelva a aparecer.

-¡Ohhhh no! Te equivocas Trenz, esto es solo el comienzo, si queremos que todo salga bien para que me pueda jubilar, entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Reez suspiró. – Volveré a la carga prepárame el traje para esta noche.

"No sé quién eres, pero no volverás a interrumpir mis planes"

…

* * *

" _En ultimas noticias ayer se produjo una serie de inconvenientes en un robo que paso ayer en el banco principal de Vale, los ladrones escaparon con todo el dinero, pero pudieron a arrestar a tres de ellos, según muestra este vídeo el chico de las redes 'SpiderBoy' apareció en escena para detenerlos, pero al parecer los ladrones tenían un arma que destruyó más de media cuadra que ocasiono más de 100,000 liens en daños…"_

"Spiderman, que tan difícil es decir Spiderman" Pensó Drake quien veía las noticias pensando en lo que pasó, era la primera vez que eso le pasaba algo así en sus casi 5 meses de ser Spiderman, y no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba encontrar a esos tipos antes de que volviesen a atacar.

-Ok, Ruby ya basta. – Dijo Drake, desayunar debería ser fácil, claro si no tienes a una chica aferrada a tu espalda.

\- ¡NO!

-Has estado ahí desde que despertamos por favor quítate. – Y empezaba a darle golpes en la cabeza de ella para que aflojase su agarre.

\- ¡NO QUIERO! – Drake miro a Yang quien estaba comiendo su desayuno de lo más normal.

-Mierda… - Esto no funcionaba, quería darse un baño y ver su moretón y…

 _POP_

Idea salvaje aparece. – Bueno si quieres me puedes acompañar al baño, necesito bañarme.

En eso Ruby se sonroja furiosamente, mientras que Yang se atraganta con su desayuno, Weiss igual se sonroja y Blake se aferra a su libro.

\- ¡N-NOTAMPOCOASIDIGODIGOSISIANDAPUEDESBAÑARTEPERDÓNPERDÓN! – A Drake se le formaron espirales en sus ojos por la reciente descarga de adrenalina de Ruby quien por fin se soltó de él.

-Mucho mejor… - Dijo y salió corriendo directamente al baño.

-… - Silencio en el lugar, RWBY estaban en silencio hasta que escucharon las regaderas prenderse, a las cuatro se les sonrojo el rostro.

…

* * *

-Que rico baño. – Exclamó Drake al verse en el espejo en la camisa, se vio el cuerpo para voltear y ver su gran moretón en su espalda, él solo suspiro, desventajas de no tener un aura desbloqueado.

Drake se quedó pensando en lo que pasó ayer, se preguntaba si los ladrones volverían a atacar, y si era así los detendría cueste lo que cueste, pero por los momentos estaba concentrado en ocultarle lo ocurrido a los demás.

 **Knock Kncok**.

-Oye nerd apúrate que tengo que bañarme. – Esa era Yang, Drake solo suspiró, él hoy iba a investigar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, así que saldría a Vale para investigar.

-Si ya voy. – Dijo y salió del baño con una camisa blanca, unos blujeans y un sueter con gorro azul. Yang entró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, entonces sintió algo en su espalda. - Carajos…

-Shh, no hables. – Si bien no pasaron ni diez minutos de que Ruby se soltase de él, no tardó en volver a treparse a su espalda y aferrarse a él con toda su fuerza.

Un aura de derrota rodeo a Drake, solo se sentó en su cama, que trajeron ayer en la noche y estaba en el medio de las dos literas mortales, con Ruby en su espalda no había mucho que hacer, claro que más tarde tenía que salir a la casa de sus padres para contarles un par de cosas de Beacon y sus profesores.

Blake lo miro con curiosidad, se notaba que al muchacho se ponía tenso por una cosa y ella no sabía qué, por un lado, Weiss veía con el ceño fruncido a Drake, si bien a ella no le caía del todo bien, lo que paso ayer hiso que ella no pudiese conciliar mucho el sueño y la pusiese estresada.

Blake no se consideraba una persona nerviosa ya que llevaba solo dos días de haberlo conocido y no debía juzgarlo, pero el hecho de que llegase ayer muy tarde la puso más nerviosa de lo normal.

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos dices donde estuviste?!

Y si, por su persona a Weiss se le considera una persona que quiere la verdad y no le importaba usar Myrthenaster para sacarle la verdad a toda costa.

-Ustedes los Schnee son persistentes coño ya te dije donde estuve.

-Me cuesta creer que estuviste en la casa de tus padres hasta esa hora. – Y era cierto, Blake sabía que lo que había contado Drake era una mentira a ciegas, uno no está hasta la madrugada.

-Pues deberías creerme no tengo diez años por Monty Oum.

-Si tan solo nos dijeses la verdad de donde estuviste. – Dijo Blake leyendo el libro.

-Ustedes mujeres son densas de verdad. – Dijo en un suspiro Drake intentando apartar a Ruby de su espalda. Era una escena casi graciosa de hermano y hermana.

 **Knock Knock.**

\- ¿Quién será? – Preguntó Weiss y abrió la puerta y vio a Jaune. - ¿Tu otra vez? Cuantas veces te dije que…

Pero Jaune la interrumpió. – Solo quiero saber si Drake esta aquí.

Weiss solo abrió los ojos. – Si, está aquí.

\- ¡Bien!, necesito que me acompañe a Vale un momento.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Para ir a comprar la última edición de X-Ray y Vav.

-No. – Dijo rotundamente. - ¿No son grandes para comprar esas cosas?

-Pero…

-He dicho que… - Pero Weiss fue interrumpida por Drake.

-Weiss tú no eres mi madre así que _**si**_ voy a ir. - Dijo él con cierto tono que Weiss no sabía identificar.

-Como quieras, pero mantén tu scroll prendido.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Para rastrearte.

\- ¡Dan miedo!, ¿sabes qué? Lo dejare apagado por pajua. – Dijo y salió de la habitación. - ¡Ruby suéltate!

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó Ruby.

Weiss sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, Blake solo miro con incredulidad que Drake le haya hecho eso a una Schnee, pero a la vez sonrió al ver la expresión de su compañera.

\- ¿Paso algo? – Preguntó Yang recién salida del baño. - ¿Dónde están el nerd y Ruby?

-Salieron. – Dijo una Weiss con un aura de muerte rodeándola.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué le pasa a Ice Queen?

-No hay mucho que decir… - Dijo Blake y se paró para irse. – Voy a salir ya vuelvo.

Y se fue dejando solas a Yang y Weiss. - ¿Y… Algo que me quieras contar?

-No.

…

* * *

Jaune veía con una sonrisa a Drake quien aún hacia un último esfuerzo de quitarse a Ruby de encima, ya esta escena había captado un par de ojos en esos dos.

-Se ven graciosos. – Dijo Jaune.

Drake seguía dándole continuos golpes en la cabeza a Ruby. – Cállate Arc que no ayudas.

\- ¡OIGAN! – Los dos voltearon y vieron a Blake correr hacia ellos. – P-Perdón ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-… ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Drake.

-Quiero ir por un nuevo libro. – Corta, pero precisa esa sentencia para no discutirla más.

-Bueno… Jaune.

-No hay problema. – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero ahora llego la hora.

\- ¿Llego la hora de qué? – Preguntaron Blake y Drake, este último dándole golpes en la cabeza a Ruby.

-De enfrentarme a mi enemigo público #1. – Dijo con determinación.

\- ¿Y quién es tu enemigo? – Preguntó Drake.

-…Bullheads.

\- ¿Ahh? – Entonces miro a Blake para saber de qué hablaba.

Ella solo encogió de hombros. – Él tiene nauseas al montarse en cosas que vuelan.

Drake solo suspiró. - ¿Sabes cuál es mi enemigo público #1?

Jaune y Blake lo vieron como exigiéndole que le dijese quién era. – Ruby.

Dijo y empezó a darle golpes más fuertes en la cabeza a Ruby. - ¡Mierda Ruby suéltame!

\- ¡NO QUIERO!

-Pareces de 5 años.

\- ¡TENGO 15!

-Pues actúa como tal. – A Jaune y Blake se les cayó una gota estilo anime al ver graciosa escena.

…

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter VII

Capitulo VII.

 **Lector POV.**

-No mentías cuando decías que tenías náuseas. – Dijo Drake a Jaune vomitando su desayuno en un bote de basura al bajar del bullhead.

-Urrrrg. – Gruñó el rubio. – Si supieras que las náuseas son normales.

-Sigue diciendo eso. – Dijo Ruby aun aferrada de la espalda de Drake.

Blake solo sonrió al ver la cara del chico pelinegro, de su frente sobresalía una vena.

-Ok Ruby, ya me tienes un cansado, sé que no debí hacer eso, pero por favor suéltame.

\- ¡NO!

Blake puso una mano en su hombro y le indico que se acercara y le susurró algo a Drake.

-… ¿Segura que funcionara? – Preguntó.

-Si, además yo la conozco más que tú. – Dijo simplemente.

-Ok… Ruby si no me sueltas te confiscare tu jarra de galletas.

\- ¡NO A MIS PRECIADAS! – Gritó y se soltó de Drake cayendo de culo.

Drake se estiró lo que pudo. - ¡Ahhh! Mejor. – Entonces miro a Ruby quien hiso un cómico, pero tierno puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No es justo…

Drake solo rio. – No te pongas así, sé que lo hacías de buena intención, pero necesitaba mi espacio también. – Y empezó a desordenarle el cabello a la muchacha quien solo protestaba.

-Parecen hermanos. – Dijo Jaune. – Creo que él parece más hermano de Ruby que Yang.

-No vayas a decir eso en frente de ella, le dará un infarto y luego te castrará. – Dijo Blake.

-Ok, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué hacemos primero? – Preguntó Ruby.

-Bueno la idea era solamente Drake y yo asi que… - Entonces a Jaune se le prendió el foco. – Ruby, tú y yo vamos a comprar galletas y Blake y Drake pueden ir a otra parte.

\- ¡GALLETAS! – Gritó Ruby y tomo del brazo al caballero y lo empezó a arrastrar. - ¡NOS VEMOS CHICOS!

Y ahí iban esos dos…

Drake no podía sentirse enojado, pero tampoco le gustó mucho que Jaune y Ruby lo dejasen a él y a Blake en esa situación, él la miro y noto que ella lo estaba mirando, solo que cuando la miro esta desvió la mirada usando su típica expresión estoica.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Blake.

-Bueno supongo que podremos ir por ahí y luego a donde mis padres…

\- ¿Tus padres viven en Vale?

-O sí, si supieses que ellos viven a nada de Beacon.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Nicholas Parker y Sharlene Parker.

Blake abrió los ojos como plato. – ¡N-Nicholas y Sharlene!

\- ¿Los conoces?

-B-Bueno… Ellos conocen a mis padres…

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si l-los recuerdo y más a tu m-madre ellos cuidaron de mi cuando mis padres se iban a viajes…

-… ¿Dónde vives?

-Ah, en Menagerie.

-… Con razón se fueron aquella vez.

-Si…

Los dos empezaron a hablar un poco de ellos mismos, Blake sentía que, hacia un buen avance al hablar con él sobre sus padres, ella solo reía de las graciosas anécdotas que contaba de cuando era pequeño. Pasearon por Vale, fueron a tiendas, heladerías y a una librería en específico.

-Bienvenidos, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Blake solo le paso un papel al empleado con el nombre del libro, el empleado asintió y le escribió en donde estaba el libro que buscaba, ella fue a donde la sección de libros por…. Digo libros para adultos.

\- ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar a ti? – Preguntó el empleado a Drake.

-¿Eh? No nada solo la acompaño. – Dijo y la esperó en el mostrador, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y Blake vino con el libro que ya quería.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Cuánto es? – Preguntó Blake.

-1000 liens.

-Mierda… - Murmuró Drake, ¿desde cuándo los libros valían tanto? A menos de que sea un muy, pero muy buen libro y cualquier idiota pagase eso.

-Ok. - ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Qué libro habrá escogido Blake para que gastase tanto?

Bueno ni modo, Blake sacó una tarjeta y la pasó y se fueron felices, bueno de parte más de Blake quien tenía una sonrisa aferrándose al libro, Drake solo la miró curioso.

-Oye Blake… - La llamo. - ¿Se puede saber qué libro compraste?

Blake solo parpadeo un par de veces para esconder el libro detrás de ella. – N-Nada importante.

-Pero si gastaste mucho en ese libro…

\- ¡Igual! La tarjeta es de Weiss se la quité sin que se diese cuenta.

\- ¡Ah! Ok como digas…

Al salir notarón a unos metros la escena destruida de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche en donde Spiderman (Drake) entro en acción para detener a unos ladrones y llevo como consecuencia la destrucción de varias propiedades.

-Eso se ve mal… - Dijo Blake, Drake solo tosió falsamente.

-Si bueno que se puede hacer.

Entonces pasaron por múltiples personas viendo la escena, a lo largo pudieron escuchar cosas como:

"Que desastre"

"¿La policía aún no los atrapa?"

"De seguro fue White Fang en asociación de esa amenaza…"

Blake vio que él se tensaba al oír eso, por lo que salieron más rápido de lo que entraron a la escena, cuando salieron del lugar ella vio que Drake se relajaba poco a poco para luego entrar en calma, los dos siguieron su camino hacia la casa de los padres de él. Cuando llegaron, Blake vio que era más que una casa normal de un piso, decente por fuera y de seguro más decente por dentro, al llegar ella vio a una mujer de cabello negro en el jardín sentada de piernas cruzadas descalza con los ojos cerrados y un hombre de pelo rojo leyendo un libro acostado en la grama a lado de la mujer.

-Mamá, papá llegue… - En lo que Sharlene escuchó esa voz, abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento Drake y ella estaban en el suelo. Blake solo abrió los ojos al ver eso.

\- ¡MI BEBE HA VUELTO!

\- ¡Mamá no tan fuerte! – Exclamó Drake.

-¡Eso es hijo, visitando a tus padres! – Dijo con estrellas Nicholas.

-… Pero si solo llevo fuera dos días.

-¡IGUAL! – Exclamaron los dos mayores como niños.

-A veces me preguntó si ustedes son adolescentes o adultos…

Entonces Sharlene vio desde el suelo a Blake. - ¡Blakey! Cariño eres tú.

-E-Eh si Sra. Parker. – Dijo nerviosamente Blake.

-Ya te dije llámame Sharlene.

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere que la llames así para sentirse más joven. – Dijo Drake.

Sharlene sintió una vena en su frente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo. - ¡Auch!

-No digas estupideces jovencito.

-Pero si es cierto…

-No hay caso hijo déjala. – Dijo Nicholas. – Blake no sabía que estudiabas también en Beacon.

-S-Si e-estoy en el mismo equipo que Drake…

\- ¡Vaya coincidencia! – Exclamó Sharlene. - ¿Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso mi hijo te embarazó? ¡Lo sabía! Le cortare las bolas a ese pendejo y…

Drake con la cara roja interrumpió a su madre. - ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, nunca trajiste a una chica a nuestra casa así que… - Dijo Sharlene con un aura negra rodeándola.

-… Mamá jamás he traído a nadie a nuestra casa y ni siquiera a una chica.

Y qué decir de Blake, tenía su típica expresión estoica, pero con un gran sonrojo que competiría con un tomate.

-Bueno ya, ya entremos a la casa. – Dijo Nicholas entrando a su casa, Sharlene solo emitió un leve "Hmph" y entró a la casa, Drake y Blake tenían una gota estilo anime al verlos entrar.

Drake solo suspiró. – Perdona a mi mamá, exagera todo.

Blake sonrió. – No, descuida son tan cual como los recuerdo…

-Sí, bueno tienes suerte de no haber convivido con ellos 16 años de tu vida.

-… Eres malo.

Drake solo soltó una risa. – Ven vamos entremos. – Dijo y los dos entraron.

Blake vio la casa por dentro, normal de verdad, la cocina conectaba con la sala, la sala había un sofá grande, estante con muchos libros y fotos viejas y un gran televisor con una mesa pequeña en frente.

-Bueno Drake. – Comenzó Sharlene. - ¿Cómo ha sido Beacon?

-Emm, interesante de verdad, aunque los profesores algo extraños. – Respondió recordando los profesores que tiene.

-¿Port sigue dando clases? – Preguntó Nicholas.

-… No me digas que vistes clases con ese tipo. – Dijo Drake incrédulo, por su parte Blake estaba sentada en el sofá escuchando todo.

-Jajaj, si de verdad ese hombre no cambia en vez de clases escuchábamos sus aventuras de cazador.

-Y eran aburridas. – Concluyó Sharlene.

-… Mamá te conozco desde toda mi vida y jamás me dijiste que te graduaste en Beacon.

-Nunca preguntaste.

Drake solo soltó una risa derrotado. – Bueno, además de él tenemos clases con un tipo hiperactivo llamado Oobleck, con él también vemos matemáticas y por ultimo clases de pelea con Goodwitch.

\- ¿Goodwitch? ¿Glynda Goodwitch? – Preguntaron sus padres viéndolo con ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Si…?

-Han pasado 30 años y no hemos sabido nada de ella. – Dijo Nicholas, Drake y Blake quien volteo a verlos, lo vieron con ojos abiertos.

-Espera ¿La conocen? – Preguntó Drake.

Sharlene solo rio. – Claro que sí, después de todo nosotros tres estuvimos en el mismo equipo.

Drake y Blake solo cayeron con las piernas haciendo un tic nervioso.

\- ¡¿Estudiaron con Goodwitch?! – Preguntaron los dos adolescentes.

-Sí, ¿Y cómo es dando clases? – Preguntó Nicholas.

\- ¡Histérica, Bruja, ruda, Estoica, Estricta…! – No continuó ya que sus padres empezaron a reírse.

-Típico de Glynda. – Dijo Nicholas. – Yo recuerdo que una vez intente copiarme de ella en un examen y me acuso al profesor y por eso reprobé.

Drake vio un aura de depresión rodear a su padre de solo recordar eso.

-Ya supéralo cariño, como dijiste ya pasaron 30 años y aún no superas eso. – Dijo Sharlene.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo supere cuando uno de mi equipo me delata al profesor? – Dijo con lágrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos.

Entonces Sharlene sacó del estante de la sala una vieja foto y se las mostró a los dos adolescentes, Drake y Blake vieron a Nicholas y Sharlene sonriendo como nunca sentados en una banca tomados de las manos, detrás de ellos estaban parados otros dos chicos, y sin duda la chica de lentes y cabello rubio con los brazos cruzados con una expresión seria era Glynda, pero cuando vieron al chico parado a lado de ella no lo reconocieron, era alto, de cabello negro y emitiendo una leve sonrisa creída con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – Preguntó Blake.

Nicholas vio al chico que preguntaban. – Él es Tony Stark.

…

Silencio total.

Entonces Drake se paró y señalo a sus padres con su dedo. - ¡¿ESTUDIARON CON TONY STARK?!

-Bueno si después de todo nuestro equipo se llamaba TGNS (Tagenis).

-Extraño nombre de verdad. – Dijo Nicholas de solo recordarlo.

Tony Stark fue un empresario playboy carismático, él fundo Stark Enterprise una compañía de armas dust, durante su fundación y a día de hoy mantienen una competencia formal con la Schnee Dust Company como la segunda compañía más rica de Remmant, sin duda un hombre de admirar, pero lastimosamente hace 8 años Tony Stark falleció debido a que el jet en donde iba fue impactado por un misil en un ataque por parte de White Fang quienes le robaron ese misil a Stark, y debido a eso la empresa cayó en manos de su secretaria y su hijo.

-Ah em ok, bueno voy por algo a mi cuarto y nos vamos. – Dijo Drake impactado al igual que Blake.

-Si... – Respondió Blake.

\- ¡NO MI BEBE SE VUELVE A IR!

-Me avergüenzas mamá.

\- ¡NO! Tu madre tiene razón te nos vuelves a ir. – Dijo su padre con ojos llorosos.

-Los dos son extraños de verdad.

Blake solo sonrió al ver esas tres personas interactuar, de verdad era una nota ya que sus discusiones eran graciosas y Drake era el que salía mal ya que como él decía: lo avergüenzan.

* * *

 **Unas horas después.**

Drake y Blake se encontraban caminando de noche por las calles de Vale, Blake solo veía con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza a Drake quien tenía un aura de depresión encima de él.

-No puedo creer que mi mamá te mostró mis fotos de bebe. – Dijo y solo se sonrojo de solo recordarlo.

-No te preocupes, hubiera sido peor si hubieran venido Yang. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero igual, no puede mostrar esas fotos a cualquiera que se pase por ahí.

Entonces los dos vieron algo increíble, enfrente de ellos exploto la puerta de una joyería conocida en Vale, Drake por instinto protegió a Blake de la explosión, las personas empezaron a gritar y vieron a un tipo con un traje extraño de pájaro metálico y una máscara con un arma de anti gravitacional y una bolsa llena de joyas.

Entonces el tipo saco sus alas grandes y salió volando con la bolsa, Blake vio con los ojos abiertos eso y entonces vio a donde Drake para solo encontrarse que no estaba ahí, ella por primera vez se sintió asustada, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

\- ¡¿Drake dónde estás?! – Ella solo veía a las personas correr de un lado a otro chocando con ella, entonces ella saco su scroll para contactar a su equipo, para luego ver al tipo volar por los cielos y vio a una figura en rojo y azul perseguirla.

"¿Spiderman?" Pensó la chica fauno al verlos.

…

* * *

-Vamos pájaro loco colabora conmigo. – Dijo Spiderman montándose encima del tipo de alas.

-¡Me llamo Vulture! – Exclamó con la bolsa de joyas agarrada con uno de sus pies de pájaro metálico e intentando quitarse a Spiderman de encima.

Entonces Spiderman salto de la espalda de Vulture y en un saltó lanzó unas de sus redes a la bolsa de joyas, al ver eso Vulture uso su arma para atrapar a Spiderman en el aire.

-¡¿Oh vamos otra vez?! – Exclamó enojado Spiderman, Vulture entonces movio su arma hacia la derecha y la apagó para aventar al chico aun edificio chocando contra él.

-Déjame si sabes lo que te conviene. – Dijo en un tono lleno de veneno para luego salir volando, pero sintió algo tirar de él y vio una red amarrada en su pie, sintió a Spiderman tirar de él para evitar que se fuera. – Lo pediste.

Entonces Vulture cambio el modo su arma de modo anti gravedad a modo de disparar ondas de sonido, entonces apuntó a Spiderman para luego disparar una potente onda de sonido dando en Spiderman haciendo que este se quitase del lugar para evitar el disparo, pero eso no evito en que diera en el edificio y que destruyera parte de este. Spiderman saltó encima de Vulture para golpearlo en la cara, pero este se quitó y con una de sus alas agarró a Spiderman de la capucha y lo lanzó lejos de él, Spiderman chocó contra una patrulla quien los iba siguiendo, Spiderman se levantó rápido entonces con sus redes agarró la tapa de una alcantarilla y se la aventó a Vulture quien con su arma logro desviar la tapa y huyó del lugar, Spiderman vio a más policía llegar al lugar pero rápidamente corrió del lugar para que la policía no lo atrapase.

Ya afuera de la vista pública Spiderman se quitó la máscara, Drake se vio las manos que temblaban como nunca y se las llevó a la cara, el pobre empezó a llorar por el gran susto que se llevó al pelear contra alguien de esa magnitud.

-Esto es demasiado. – Dijo entre sollozos. – No sé quién eres Vulture, pero juro que te detendré…

…

* * *

Listo por fin el primer encuentro entre personaje y villano principales de la historia nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	9. Chapter VIII

Capitulo VIII

 **Lector POV.**

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Vulture aterrizó de pie y vio a Trenz apoyado sobre una camioneta negra con los ojos cerrados, Vulture se quitó la máscara para ver que era Reez el de la máscara.

\- ¿Todo bien jefe? – Pregunto Trenz.

-Sí, me topé con ese mocoso trepa muros.

\- ¿A sí?

-Bueno, fue intenso, pero se notaba que era novato en su profesión.

\- ¿Y crees que será un obstáculo para nosotros?

-No si actuamos rápido, recuerda que la próxima semana tenemos dos trabajos grandes.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno, pero antes del gran golpe vamos a robar un cargamento que llegara a Vale.

-A sí, que va a llegar un cargamento por el festival.

-Sí y necesitaremos a nuestros chicos para este trabajo.

-Como mandes… - Dijo Trenz para montarse en la camioneta y hacer un par de llamadas.

Reez solo se quedó viendo el casco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que su trabajo corría peligro, y lo peor de todo es que se trataba de un chico, que creía que no tendría más de 18 años, de verdad una basura como dicen los adolescentes.

…

* * *

 **Lunes (Dos días después).**

Otra vez ir a clases, pero ahora todo el mundo hablaba del hombre pájaro y Spiderman, desde ese entonces todos han estado pegados a sus scrolls viendo las noticias y viendo los videos de la pelea entre esos dos.

Drake estaba sentado en la cocina de la habitación que comparte con su equipo, comiéndose una tostada antes de ir a clases de lectura Grimm con Port, no tenía altas expectativas con esa clase ya que era casi lo mismo, él solo contaba sus historias de cuando era más joven. Luego tendría matemática e historia con Oobleck y cierra el día con la bruja Goodwitch. Drake ya estaba vestido, pero.

\- ¡Yang ya sal del baño! – Escuchó a Weiss seguido de los fuertes golpes que le daba a la puerta.

-Relájalo Ice Queen. – Dijo Yang del otro lado de la puerta.

-No griten que estoy leyendo. – Dijo Blake, Ruby solo intentaba calmar a Weiss y le decía "Vámonos que te ves bien sin maquillaje" o cosas así, pero no podía ayudar a que su hermana no tardase mucho en el baño, por eso se bañaba primero.

Ruby ya estaba lista igual que Blake, solo que él se dio cuenta que Weiss siempre iba al baño a "retocarse" antes de ir a clases y Yang siempre se tardaba en el baño. Era por eso que las siempre llegaban tarde, vio el reloj y vio que eran las 8:50am.

Como todo buen compañero que era tomo sus cosas, mentalmente las mando pal' coño y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada, como un ninja escurridizo. Al salir sintió algo montarse en la espalda, se giró y vio que era Nora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡AYE! Amigo mío. – Dijo ella, él solo sonrío.

-Aye también Nora. – Dijo y le desordeno el cabello.

Y vio que el resto del equipo JNPR estaban viéndolo, claro sintió cierta aura maligno provenir de Ren, pero no le presto mucha atención.

-Drake ¿Y las chicas? – Preguntó Pyrrha.

-Con la regla. – Dijo causando un fuerte sonrojo en ella y Nora, él solo soltó una carcajada. – Mentira, están tardando mucho así que me voy primero.

-Eso es ser mal compañero. – Dijo Ren.

-No, eso significa que no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de 4 chicas sin organización así que vamos.

-Como mandes jefe. – Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa.

Los 5 fueron al salón de clases, en el camino hablaron y echaron broma, pero lo curioso era que Nora no se soltó de Drake y causo que Ren liberase un aura asesina y de depresión que pudo sentir Drake, pero lo ignoró, Jaune y Pyrrha notaron como Ren miraba a Drake y solo sonrieron nerviosamente, normalmente Ren era un tanto de muy cuidadoso de Nora así que no era raro verlo así.

Al llegar vieron que casi todos estaban ahí, por lo que fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, siguieron hablando hasta que Port entró y mando a todo el mundo a callar para comenzar la clase, pero justo antes de comenzar, RWBY entró jadeando al salón, pidieron disculpas por llegar tarde y entonces vieron a Drake y un aura negro rodeo a las cuatro chicas que vieron con miradas asesinas a Drake quien solo les saludo con una sonrisa para luego sacarles disimuladamente el dedo medio sin que se diesen cuenta.

…

* * *

 **En la oficina de Ozpin.**

-Bueno James agradezco tu consideración, pero no creo que sea necesario…

-Por favor acéptala Ozpin, su fiesta estará un poco más segura así. – Dijo James Ironwood.

Si bien el baile era esa semana, con la aparición de este hombre "Vulture" esperaba que Ozpin aceptase la ayuda de la policía militar dentro de la fiesta, pero Ozpin no aceptaba tener a uniformados en una fiesta de adolescentes.

-Podre aceptarla, pero no dentro de la fiesta James.

-Como quieras, además ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Glynda por Ozpin.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que Drake Parker antiguo estudiante de Signal está aquí.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Ozpin.

-Pues, al ser uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes y el peor en combate es difícil no conocerlo.

-Si bueno creo que él tiene lo necesario para afrontar esta ocasión. – Dijo Ozpin.

-No Ozpin, tu y yo sabemos que él aún no está listo para afrontar tales responsabilidades.

-Creo que él demostró esa responsabilidad tanto a mi como a los profesores.

-Por el amor de… - Exclamó James masajeándose entre los ojos. – Ozpin ¿Sabías que él es de ese 1% de personas que nacen sin aura verdad?

Glynda abrió los ojos de par en par, si bien toda persona que nacía a juro nacían con aura, pero, eso sí existía un 1% de la población de Remmant nacían sin aura e incluso peor, no tener ni aura ni semblanza. Ozpin solo tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Si no creo que eso sea un obstáculo James.

-Ozpin, sé que el muchacho tiene futuro, pero tener aura es esencial para ser un cazador…

-Creo que él tiene razón Ozpin. – Dijo Glynda un poco preocupada por el hecho de que uno de sus estudiantes no ténganse aura. - ¿Está seguro de que el Sr. Parker continúe en Beacon?

Ozpin solo suspiro. – Se cuál es su preocupación, pero confió plenamente en el Sr. Parker.

-Pues eso no es lo que piensa el consejo. – Dijo James y no era mentira. Ozpin tuvo problemas con el consejo por admitir un estudiante nacido sin aura a una escuela donde tener aura es esencial para entrar. Y más aún cuando lo admitió a mitad de año escolar.

-Yo te recomiendo James no subestimes mis decisiones. – Y eso fue una clara advertencia, pero Ozpin se manejó para parecer muy calmado.

James suspiró pesadamente. – Como digas Ozpin, y ok mis hombres no estarán dentro de tu fiesta. – Dijo y se marchó dejando en el pensamiento a Ozpin.

-Señor…

-No Glynda, por lo momentos no quiero hablar. – Dijo en un tono severo pero firme, odiaba tener discusiones con James de esa forma, pero lo mejor era que el tiempo fluyese para ver los resultados que diese Drake…

…

* * *

 **En la cafetería después de la clase de Port.**

Drake estaba sirviéndose el almuerzo, en verdad el nunca creyó los rumores de que Port no se diese cuenta de que todos se duermen en su clase, pero al ver a Jaune, Yang y Ruby dormirse, además de a Blake leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención a nadie. Él se iba a ir a sentar con sus amigos, pero noto a la chica conejo, Velvet quien defendió cuando llegó a Beacon estaba sentada solo mirando a todas partes nerviosa.

Entonces entró en un dilema de si ir a donde sus amigos o ir a sentarse con ella, se encogió de hombros y no lo pensó mucho para irse a sentar con ella. Al sentarse enfrente de ella, noto como lo miraba con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Drake de primero y tu…

-V-V-Velvet Scarlatina de segundo. – "Ósea que Cardin y sus perras pudieron ser castradas por una de segundo me da risa" pensó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Velvet, te noté sola ¿y tú equipo?...

-Ellos t-tienen unas cosas que h-hacer…

Drake solo comía con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Entonces por qué no les pides ayuda?

\- ¿E-Eh?

-No te hagas la tonta. – Le dijo a lo que ella miro a su comida nerviosa. – Sé que se siente ser objetivo de burlas. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Sufrías b-bullyng?

-O sí, en verdad no quiero que sufras lo que sufrí, en verdad no quiero que nadie sufra lo que sufrí, ¿sabes por qué? Porque sufrí 10 años de mi vida sufriendo lo que tu estas recibiendo. – Velvet solo abrió los ojos como platos y sus orejas se levantaron con interés. – Incluso, antes de venir también me molestaban y más aún cuando se enteraron que soy de esas personas que nacieron sin aura. – Velvet pudo ver sus ojos humedecerse. – Por eso no quiero que sufras Velvet, yo nunca tuve a amigos que me defendieran, por eso creo que deberías decirle a tu equipo lo que pasa.

Velvet solo miró a su plato, con una mirada triste. – E-Es que nadie defiende a los faunos, y porque cada vez que alguien me defiende siempre lo van a criticar.

\- ¡No digas eso! Yo te defenderé sin importar que, porque tú eres mi amiga al final. – Le dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo.

Velvet sintió un calor en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras y sin dudar saltó sobre la mesa para darle un gran abrazo a Drake quien apenas pudo siquiera responderle el gesto, las miradas se lanzaron sobre ellos al ver eso, algunos silbaban y otros decían cosas como "Bésala" pero igual las ignoró y Velvet le dijo.

-Gracias por esas palabras. – Dijo, Drake solo sonrío y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-Ahhh miren, el animal y el nerd se van a besar. – Hablando de bullyng, se giraron y vieron a Cardin con su equipo de perras (apodo que les dio Drake) burlándose de ellos.

Drake solo los ignoro mientras comía. - ¿Qué no vas decir nada? – Preguntó Cardin, Drake solo lo miro con ojos muertos y seguía comiendo y Velvet solo se ponía a su lado para intentar esconderse de sus agresores.

Y vaya que Velvet tenía razón, al llegar a molestarla todo el mundo simplemente ignoraba el hecho de lo que pasaba, eso simplemente lo molestaba, no mucho, pero si era significativo.

-Vamos di algo, ¿el conejo te comió la lengua? – Dijo Cardin burlándose descaradamente de Velvet, quien solo se aferró al brazo de Drake. – Al final creo que solo eres nadie comparado con esta peste.

 **THUCK**

La cafetería entera volteo para solo ver que Coco Adel le clavo el tacón de su zapato a Cardin en el pie, este solo gruño de dolor y se apartó un par de pasos de ella. CRDL quedaron helados al ver que no estaba sola, Fox y Yatsuhashi estaban detrás de ella.

 **-Aquí la única peste eres tu Winchester. –** Dijo Coco, a ella, Fox y Yatsuhashi les rodeaban un aura maligna mientras que Fox se tronaba los dedos y Yatsu estaba de brazos cruzados, CRDL sin chistar salieron corriendo de la cafetería ante la vista de todos.

Velvet vio sus compañeros con los ojos abiertos y entonces vio a donde estaba Drake solo para ver que él se iba su mesa, él la miro y simplemente le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar.

-Deberías agradecerle Vel. – Le dijo Coco de brazos cruzados viendo con una sonrisa a Drake. – Él vino y nos contó lo que pasaba.

-Cierto, deberías decirnos lo que te pasa Velvet, somos tus amigos después de todo. – Dijo Yatsu y Fox solo se cruzó de brazos y emitió un leve "Hmph" seguido de "Castrare a esos primates"

Velvet quedo con la boca abierta. – P-Pero n-no quería molestarlos…

-Tonterías, siempre te ayudaremos y no eres una molestia. – Dijo Coco y puso su mano en su hombro. – Y sin duda tendré que hablar con ese chico Drake…

Velvet sintió leves lágrimas, ya que ningún humano había hecho tal cosa y, se atrevía a decir que su pecho sintió un calor al solo ver a Drake irse y sonreírle de esa manera, ella solo sonrió.

"Gracias Drake…"

…

* * *

JNPR y RWBY vieron la escena entera un poco conmovidos, Drake llegó y se sentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Blake sin duda sintió algo en su pecho al ver lo que había hecho Drake, no solo apoyo moralmente a Velvet, si no que le contó a su equipo lo que pasaba para que ellos hablaran con Velvet. Yang le dio un leve golpe en el hombro diciéndole que había hecho un buen trabajo y Ruby solo asentía mientras le salían cascadas de lágrimas. Weiss solo sonrió y JNPR apoyaron lo que él hiso.

…

* * *

Al llegar la ultima hora de clases todos esperaban lo que habría en la clase de combate con Glynda, y sin duda tenían emociones para ver quien iban a ser los que se iban a enfrentar.

-Para hoy tendremos encuentros de preparación para el festival que se celebrara en unos meses, para el encuentro de hoy tendremos a…

-Me pregunto a quien elegirá. – Preguntó Ruby.

-Ojalá que no sea a mí. – Dijo Drake cruzado de brazos.

-Cinder Fall vs Drake Parker.

"Bruja de mier…"

…

* * *

Eso es todo, nos vemos y sí, será el segundo round entre Vulture y Spiderman.


	10. Chapter IX

Capitulo IX.

 **Drake POV.**

Que maldición, no quiero pelear, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero.

¿Y quién carajos en Cinder Fall? Voltee para ver que una mujer de pelo negro y ojos color… no sé qué color, pero son bellos igual. Tengo que admitir que es hermosa la mujer y… ¿No está un poco vieja para ir a la escuela? Parece tener como unos veinte y tantos.

-Vayan a sus cuartos y cámbiense para iniciar la pelea.

Siento que esa mujer tiene algo en contra mío, ósea mis padres estudiaron con ella ¿acaso no debería ser más gentil conmigo por ser hijo de sus excompañeros? Que fastidio, solo fui a la habitación para ponerme mi segunda ropa de combate, ni modo que vaya a vestirme de Spiderman.

…

* * *

 **Lector POV.**

Unos minutos se requirió para que Cinder y Drake se cambiasen a sus ropas de peleas, Cinder usaba una especie de camisa beige sin mangas, pantalones marrones un poco ajustados, pero no mucho y unas botas con taco. Drake solo vestía su chamarra marrón, camisa blanca con botas y pantalones negros.

-Ok para esta pelea tenemos la presencia de James Ironwood. – Dijo y todos voltearon a ver el hombre en traje militar, Drake lo recuerda bien él es director en donde solía estudiar, Atlas.

Drake lo saludo y James simplemente sonrió.

-Mucho gusto. – Escuchó y miro que era Cinder. – Mi nombre es Cinder y con que eres Drake ¿No?

Él solo sonrió ante la obviedad de la chica. – Si, ese es mi nombre.

Cinder sonrió. – Solo te advierto que no te será fácil.

-Bueno tampoco es que soy la gran cosa en pelea. – _Que mentira tan sucia_ le susurro su conciencia.

-Mmm, interesante pues buena suerte.

-También. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa bonita, pero que luego se transformó en una sonrisa sádica sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Ok basta de tanta charla. – Dijo Glynda. – Es hora de pelear no tengo que decirles las reglas ¿verdad? – Los dos negaron. – Muy bien ¡Empiecen!

En lo que se escuchó esa palabra, Cinder apareció enfrente de Drake y le dio una patada que él pudo bloquear con dificultad, fue tan fuerte la patada que el brazo de Drake emitía humo.

"Mierda que fuerte" Pensó.

No pudo pensar mucho ya que ella empezó a combatir mano a mano, Drake como podía bloqueaba todos los golpes que recibía, él dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder recuperar aire, pero Cinder tenía otros planes ya que ella formo con sus manos dos especies de espada con fuego.

"¡Su madre! Su semblanza es fuego" Pensó él pobre chico quien solo saco su humilde de espada.

Entonces ella lo atacó, los espadazos eran tan fuertes que chispas volaban por todas partes, en medio de la pelea ella pudo quemarle la mejilla, logro sacarle sangre al chico quien maldijo al no tener aura. Puso su mano en su mejilla para cubrirse su mejilla, pero Cinder otra vez comenzó a atacarlo. Él con su espada pudo bloquear su ataque, pero ella le clavo su taco en el pie y seguido le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar y cayó en el suelo.

"Mierda las cosas que hago para mentir sobre mi identidad" Pensó.

Lo que no sabía era que Cinder era de esas personas que jugaban sucio, por lo que cuando estaba de espalda lo iba atacar con sus espadas de fuego. Drake sintió él mundo a su alrededor ponerse más lento, miro a todo el mundo en las gradas y noto que todos estaban como en cámara lenta y cierto zumbido le advertía de algo, él volteo para encontrarse a Cinder atacándolo en cámara lenta, entonces simplemente salto encima de ella para evitar su ataque. Ella solo sonrió al ver como reacciono. Una vez más de espalda Drake sintió ese zumbido en su cabeza y salto de espalda evitando otra vez el ataque de Cinder, ella formo en su mano una bola de fuego y se la aventó a Drake quien apenas si pudo evitar esquivarla, pero lo que no sabía era que la bola de fuego exploto a sus espaldas quemándolo un poco, Cinder aprovechó pero Drake con sus propias manos la tomo de las muñecas y en un movimiento él fue la suelo, la apoyo en sus pies y la aventó lejos de él, Cinder a este paso noto que él chico tenía una fuerza increíble sin que se diese cuenta. RWBY veían la pelea con un poco de asombro, su miembro más débil en combate estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande en poder dominar a Cinder, quien es considerada una de las favoritas junto a Pyrrha a ganar el festival.

\- ¡VAMOS DRAKE!

-No lo distraigas Ruby.

Yang solo silbo en apoyo a su compañero, Blake en cuestión veía como Drake y Cinder. Era David contra Goliat, entonces en un movimiento rápido Cinder y Drake se movían de un lado a otro con una velocidad impresionante con Cinder dando ataques de fuego y Drake los esquivaba todos.

En la arena, Cinder solo veía a ese chico aguantando una pelea con ella, era la primera vez en su estadía en Beacon que un chico podía aguantarle. Bueno fue divertido, pero ya era hora de terminar por lo que Cinder en un ataque rápido tumbo a Drake haciendo que este soltase su espada y ella lo tomo y se la apuntó.

Drake se le quedo viendo, Cinder solo sonrío entonces le ofreció su mano.

Él la aceptó. - ¿Empate?

-… Empate. – Dijo con una sonrisa entonces oyeron aplausos de todo el mundo, entonces miro su barra de energía.

45% Para él.

100% Para ella.

En términos generales él perdió, pero ella decidió dejarlo en empate.

-Muy buena pelea, Srta. Fall buen trabajo en ataque y Sr. Parker alto trabajo en defensa, pero ningún ataqué que hiso afecto a la Srta. Fall.

El solo rio nerviosamente, por primera vez él sintió que ella lo insultaba menos de lo normal en esta clase.

\- ¿Y no necesita ir a la enfermería? – Preguntó Glynda, viendo su mejilla quemada horriblemente.

-Pues…

-Yo lo llevo. – Dijo Cinder y lo tomo del brazo. – Después de todo yo lo herí.

Glynda solo suspiró. – Ok Srta. Fall lleve al joven Parker a la enfermería.

Ella asintió y se llevó arrastrado a Drake quien solo tenía signos de interrogación alrededor de su cara. RWBY vieron eso y RWY sintieron un aura asesina a lado de ellas y vieron que era Blake quien sí, tenía su expresión estoica normal, de esta sobresalía una vena notable y sus manos apretaban ferozmente lo que tenía y partió un lápiz. RWY se les cayó una gota estilo anime al ver eso.

"Esta celosa" Pensaron las tres chicas al ver a su amiga felina.

…

* * *

-T-Tranquila Cinder no es para tanto. – Dijo al sentir el fuerte alcohol en su mejilla derecha donde estaba quemada.

-Claro que sí, además siento lo de tu mejilla.

-Era un combate que pue… ¡QUEMA! – Expresó el chico y sus ojos se pusieron " ".

-Ya deja de quejarte pareces un niño.

\- ¡Es que soy un n.…! No perdón soy un hombre. – Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Cinder le pareció tierna su reacción. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16 años.

-Interesante…

\- ¿Cuál es tu edad Cinder?

Cinder sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Me das la impresión que pareces un poco mayor para ser adolescente.

Drake sintió su mano en su hombro y entonces ella lo miro con unos ojos asesinos y en su mano derecho formo fuego.

-Para tu información, tengo 18 y no dudes de mi edad ¿ok?

Drake solo asintió varias veces.

"Con razón mi mamá dice no juegues con la edad de las mujeres" Pensó mientras una gota estilo anime se resbalaba a lado de su cabeza.

Entonces él sintió que le levantaban la camisa. - ¿Eh?

Miro y vio que Cinder le quitó la camisa y la chamarra para examinar algo en su espalda, pero…

\- ¡Pervertida! – Dijo y se cubrió su pecho, Cinder solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjame ver. – Dijo y puso sus manos en la espalda de él.

Drake se sonrojo un poco ya que era la primera vez que una mujer tocaba su espalda desnuda, las manos de ella eran calientes, por supuesto la mujer esa debe tener las manos calientes después de todo su semblanza era de fuego.

-Tienes una fuerte quemada aquí, ya te la trato. – Dijo y empezó a hurgar en sus manos una crema para ponerla en su espalda.

Drake solo suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas, uno en cuando será el próximo movimiento del buitre y dos, ¿Qué fue eso lo que le advirtió de los ataques de Cinder?

Era una especie de zumbido que le advertía si algo lo atacaba, interesante ¿Tal vez le podría decir a las personas que esa era su semblanza? No muy riesgoso mejor se lo guarda para sí mismo.

-Listo… - Dijo ella y lo miro. – Creo que solo tienes que dejar que sane y ya.

-Si. – Dijo y se puso su camisa. – Gracias Cinder. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay de qué, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-… Ok ¿Qué pregunta quieres hacerme?

\- ¿No tienes aura verdad?

Drake se puso tenso, si bien solo conocía a Cinder por escasos momentos y que esta era la primera vez que peleaba con ella, no sabe cómo es que ella supo que no tenía aura.

-Es complicado.

-Sí, pero para ser cazador necesitas aura y eso no lo tienes.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo quiero ser cazador?

Cinder solo abrió los ojos, si se podía decir era la primera vez que una persona decía que no quería ser cazador y estaba estudiando para ser uno.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres ser?

-Alguien en la vida y no depender de nadie, y eso implica ser lo que nunca podré ser. – Dijo con una sonrisa débil y se paró para irse. – Gracias otra vez Cinder, eres una buena persona.

Dijo y salió de la enfermería, Cinder solo se puso una mano en su barbilla y pensó:

"Eres interesante Drake Parker"

…

* * *

Drake ahora no sabía que había hecho, estaba sentado de rodillas con una Blake emitiendo fuego detrás de ella. RWY ni se inmutaban a ver lo que pasaba, Ruby comiendo galletas, Yang viendo videos en su scroll y Weiss mirándose las uñas.

-Aun no entiendo por qué éstas enojada conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- ¿Cómo así? Estuve en la enfermería tratándome las quemaduras.

\- ¿Por qué esa chica fue contigo?

\- ¿Cinder? Ella solo quiso que la perdonara por lo que pasó.

-No deberías confiar mucho en ella.

-Aun no entiendo porque estas molesta.

Blake solo suspiró. – Solo quiero te cuides de ella, parece no tener buenas intenciones.

-No, eso se llaman celos Blakey. – Dijo Yang detrás de ella, Blake no le prestó atención.

\- ¿Celos? ¿Por qué Blake estaría celosa? – Preguntó Drake algo desconcertado.

\- ¿Pues no se nota? A Blake le g…- Ruby no continuo ya que Blake rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano.

Drake solo la miro confundido, ella tosió falsamente. – Como sea, ahora las chicas y yo vamos a investigar algo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Blake se maldijo mentalmente, aun no le ha dicho a Drake que ella era un fauno.

-Pues…

\- ¡Que paso amigos!

RWBYD voltearon a ver y vieron a un chico rubio, de camisa blanca sin abotonar y bluejeans con una cola de mono.

\- ¡Sun! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ruby.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor sería por qué **él** entró por la ventana. – Dijo Drake no muy feliz por el hecho de que un chico entró por la ventana de su habitación.

-Tuche viejo. – Le dijo a Drake. – En verdad iba pasando por ahí y decidí venir ustedes saben, a ayudarlas en su investigación.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata la investigación? – Volvía a preguntar Drake.

-Pues de tu sabes, el White Fang y Roman Torchwick y esas cosas.

\- ¿Para qué carajos van a investigarlos?

-Pues porque… - Sun no continuó ya que Blake le tapó la boca.

-Nada importante y no Sun, no queremos que más gente se involucre en esto.

-Pero si me traje a mi amigo Neptune para acompañarnos. – Drake puso los ojos en blanco y salió y vio a lado de la ventana un chico peli azul apoyado sobre la pared, tenía un suéter rojo oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

\- ¿Y tú eres Neptune?

-Sí, el mismo.

\- ¿Y cómo carajos llegaste aquí arriba?

-Tengo mis métodos. – Dijo con orgullo. – No en serio puedo entrar, es que aquí esta alto.

Drake ayudó a Neptune a entrar y pudo notar como Weiss se acercaba al chico.

"Primera vez que veo a Weiss interesada en un chico"

-Bueno, no me interesa ni White Fang ni nada de eso, yo me voy a Vale para hacer mi propia investigación.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata tu investigación? – Preguntó Blake. Drake solo tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-De algo, volveré cuando termine.

\- ¡Espera! – Le dijo Weiss y él se paró en seco.

\- ¿Si Weiss?

-Recuerda encender tu rastreador.

 **PUM.**

Drake le cerró la puerta en toda la cara a Weiss, quien solo se quedó con los ojos frente a la puerta, Yang y Ruby estaban así no más de caerse al suelo y reírse como nunca y Blake se seguía preguntando de qué se trataba la investigación de Drake.

\- ¿Estas bien Snow Angel? – Preguntó Neptune.

-Ahora no Neptune, ahora no…

…

* * *

 **En Vale una hora más tarde…**

-Ok a trabajar se ha dicho. – Dijo Drake ya con su traje de Spiderman, si bien no sabía cuál era el próximo movimiento de Vulture, conocía a un tipo que sabía.

Por eso Spiderman entraba por el ducto de ventilación de un bar en Vale llamado "Junior's Club". Iba por el ducto de ventilación y vio por las rejillas de esta que algo pasaba y luego escuchó una explosión, cuando vio ese alboroto de una patada tumbo la rejilla y empezó a treparse por el techo del lugar y vio a varios hombres de negro apuntando con armas a…

-Llego mamá a la casa.

"¡Yang!" ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Claro sabía que Yang era una chica tipo fiestero, pero era una coincidencia. Sin perder tiempo lanzó unas redes a las armas de todos los tipos y se las quitó.

Cayó al suelo de pie y miró a los tipos. – ¿Cómo pueden tratar a sus clientes así? Que mal servicio.

Yang junto con Neptune abrieron los ojos, Spiderman estaba en el lugar, pero no sabían qué hacía ahí.

-Ok suficiente. – Dijo una voz. – Por favor chicos no destruyan el lugar que es caro la reconstrucción.

Ese era Junior el dueño del lugar, era un tipo con barba y un traje.

-Rubia, araña ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos por información. – Dijeron Yang y Spiderman al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué clase de información?

-Sobre Roman Torchwick/Vulture. – Respondieron los dos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Junior solo suspiró. – Ok pasen, pero, no destruyan nada por favor…

-Como digas. – Dijo Spiderman.

-Oye y nuestras armas ¿qué? – Preguntó uno de los tipos.

-Bueno arriba. – Dijo y señalo al techo y todas las armas estaban sostenidas en el techo sobre una red.

…

* * *

 **Unos minutos de información más tarde (Perdón por saltarme mucho XD).**

-Bueno, ahora araña. – Dijo Junior ahora prestando atención a Spiderman después de dar información a Yang sobre Roman. - ¿En qué te puedo servir?

-Pues quiero que me des datos sobre Vulture.

Junior puso su mano en su barbilla. - ¿El tipo con el que peleaste el fin de semana?

\- ¡Si! Ese mismo es.

-En verdad no sé si seré de ayuda porque no sé mucho de él.

Spiderman lo rodeó un aura de depresión y se sentó en una esquina. – Tanto para nada…

A Junior le cayó una gota estilo anime al ver a Spiderman. – Bueno, pero no es para que te pongas así.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ese tipo tiene armas peligrosas y no dudara en usarlas por favor, se lo ruego si tienes información útil serás de gran ayuda.

Junior solo lo miró, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la determinación del chico araña.

-En verdad no sé mucho. – Dijo. – Pero sé cómo inició y donde atacará.

Los ojos de Spiderman se formaron estrellas en ellos. - ¡¿En serio?! Gracias muchas gracias.

-Sí, lo que sea. – Dijo y tomo aire. – Lo que sé es limitado, solo sé que llevan muchos años en el negocio de venta y robo de armas peligrosas, son muy cuidadosos y nunca tuvieron problemas hasta que tu apareciste.

-Gracias, me halagas.

-Bueno, jamás le vi la cara a Vulture, pero si me sé el nombre de su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Entonces sacó una foto. – Su nombre es Trenz Niklas, un genio en planear robos y escapes en silencio, estaba cumpliendo una condena de veinte años por un robo que salió mal, pero alguien vino y le pagó la fianza, y desde entonces ha estado trabajando con él desde entonces.

-Mmm, interesante.

-Y a donde van a estar, hoy a las 6pm tengo entendido que van a robar a un barco de turistas que partirán a Mistral, y que van a vender armas en ese lugar.

Spiderman ahora sabía dónde y cuándo, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Bueno, buen samaritano gracias por la información. – Entonces saltó a por donde había entrado. – Nos vemos en otro momento Junior.

Junior solo lo miró raro. - ¿Por qué no sales por la puerta como persona normal?

-… Es que no soy normal. – Dijo y salió por el ducto de ventilación.

-Claro que no eres normal. – Dijo Junior en un tono exasperado.

…

* * *

 **5:59pm Puerto de Vale.**

Spiderman se paró en un edificio pequeño y vio como un barco que decía "Mistral" iba saliendo del puerto, con todo salió corriendo como pudo, saltó y lanzo una de sus telarañas a la antena del barco y apenas si pudo llegar a treparse del barco, Spiderman solo suspiró aliviado y empezó a moverse a una ventana y vio a pasajeros en él, entonces pudo ver a ese tal Trenz sentado.

-Ahí estas… - Dijo y entonces notó que estaba hablando con un tipo detrás de él. - ¿Y tú quién serás?

Era un tipo de cabello negro, se veía sospechoso. Entonces empezó a trepar para llegar al techo del barco, cuidadosamente empezó a acercarse al borde del techo y vio por lo que parecía varios tipos vestidos con máscaras de carnaval.

-Más que interesante…

Entonces notó como uno iba adentro donde estaban los autos, entonces corrió rápidamente para seguirlo, y vio desde una ventana como dos tipos con máscaras intercambiaban palabras e iban a una camioneta blanca, entonces levanto una manta de la parte de atrás y revelo varias armas nunca antes vistas.

-No me jodas a detener a estos rufianes. – Dijo y rápidamente volvió al techo y saltó a donde estaban esos tipos y cayó de pie. – Hola, perdón por la inminente intromisión, pero vamos a hacer un chequeo de pasajeros.

Spiderman vio que dos de los tipos iban a sacar sus armas, pero Spiderman lanzo una telaraña a las armas de los tipos, quitándoselas y dándoles una patada doble. Otro intento hacer lo mismo, pero él lo acercó con una de sus telarañas y le dio una patada enviándolo fuera del barco.

-Vamos fortachones háganme la vida fácil que tengo que hacer tarea.

…

* * *

Reez estaba sentado dentro del barco cuando sintió su scroll vibrar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Contestó.

-Emm, señor la araña está aquí

Reez miró a Trenz con ojos de querer matar a alguien, simplemente suspiró y colgó.

\- ¿Esta aquí? – Preguntó Trenz

-Cállate, vamos a trabajar. – Dijo y los dos salieron de la sala de pasajeros.

…

* * *

\- ¡WOJO! – Exclamó Spiderman celebrando ya que había atrapado a casi todos los tipos, solo faltaban esos dos y terminaba.

Entonces sintió ese zumbido otra vez entonces saltó al techo y vio que ese Trenz con un guante de magneto quien intentó golpearlo, pero sin suerte.

-¡Oye! Qué tipo de tecnología es esa, jamás había visto algo así.

Trenz le disparo una honda de sonido, pero Spiderman logró esquivarlo y se aproximó a Trenz y le dio una patada en el pecho y lo tumbo, seguido le disparó al brazo donde tenía ese guante.

-Wow, eso es increíble, ¿Qué tipo de cableado usaron para hacer eso?

-Tch, acaso no te enseñaron a no hablar cuando peleas.

-Si me lo dicen mucho.

Entonces sintió una presencia atrás, entonces miro que era ese tipo de pelo negro quien se montó en una van blanca.

\- ¿Y ese qué? – Entonces decidió ir a donde ese tipo, pero...

De repente varios tipos uniformados salieron con armas apuntándolos.

-¡QUIETOS POLICIA MILITAR, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

\- ¿Qué mierda? – Se dijo Spiderman al ver a tantos uniformados en ese lugar.

Pero entonces se escuchó un sonido detrás de ellos, y vio que la misma van de un costado salió un ala de metal y de este salió Vulture.

Vulture salió volando hacia los policías que dispararon, pero las alas de Vulture eran muy resistentes por lo que ninguna bala le dio, ataco a Spiderman pero este saltó de espaldas y cayó en el mismo lugar, Vulture salió volando y quedo en frente de todos con el mismo arma que uso contra Spiderman.

\- ¡Aléjense de él!

Entonces Vulture empezó a dispararle a cada uno de los policías noqueándolos al instante, Spiderman saltó sobre Vulture haciendo con él un forcejeo para quitarle el arma, Spiderman al no poder quitarle el arma se soltó de Vulture y le disparo una telaraña que lo amarró a su pie y fue al barco y seguido le disparó otra telaraña a Vulture en su otro pie. Spiderman le disparó al arma de Vulture y se la quitó, pero al caer al suelo el arma empezó a volverse loca y disparar como loco a todas partes. En un intento desesperado de parar el arma la cubrió con múltiples redes haciéndola parar un poco, pero Vulture solo rio detrás de él de forma loca.

-El barco se te hunde araña. – Dijo y salió volando, ahí se dio cuenta de que Trenz había huido.

No iba a terminar de pensar cuando el arma loca disparo un rayo extenso que pasó por todo el barco. Y seguido un sonido fuerte y poco a poco el barco fue partiéndose en dos, la gente gritaba y gritaba.

-Nonononononononononononononononono. – Exclamo demasiadas veces, Spiderman entonces empezó a correr por todo el barco lanzando telarañas uniendo de esa manera varias partes del barco.

Al terminar de hacer eso vio su trabajo y pensó no está muy mal.

 **CRACK.**

Se retractaba ya que sus redes empezaron a romperse y el barco se empezó a hundir, en un movimiento agarró dos de las redes que se soltaron y decidió no soltarlas y con todas sus fuerzas intentó unir el barco y sintió como extrañamente poco a poco el barco se unía hasta quedar totalmente unidas las dos mitades.

\- ¿Qué carajo? – Entonces miro por una de las ventanas y vio a un tipo en una armadura de color rojo y dorado muy avanzado y…

Espera, ese es Iron Man.

Conocido por todos como el tipo de acero ¿Pero que hacia ahí?

Obvio para ayudar que el barco no se hunda, entonces Spiderman vio como Iron Man con un rayo rojo unía las dos mitades, entonces decidio seguirlo y quedó en la punta del barco.

-¡Eso fue increíble! Tu armadura es genial y-y-y… - No continuo ya que Iron Man solo rio.

-Si lo sé, pero tal vez quieras hablar con él. – Dijo y apuntó a un edificio en particular.

\- ¿Eh? – Entonces volteo y vio desde el barco que en la punta de ese edificio estaba…

Ozpin con una mirada que decía todo…

Spiderman sintió todo su cuerpo temblar al ver la mirada de ese tipo, entonces volteo, pero Iron Man ya se había ido.

"Mierda…"

…

* * *

Eso es todo, dos capítulos en dos días, increíble, pero eso si vamos a descansar y esta será la fecha del siguiente capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fanfic.

Esta vez el próximo capitulo llegara el: 31/08


	11. Chapter X

Capitulo X.

 **Lector POV.**

 **Oficina de Ozpin.**

Spiderman se encontraba sentado en frente de Ozpin y Glynda, que podía decir el chico jamás había visto una mirada que diese tanto miedo como la de su mamá, Ozpin tenía una mirada que combinaba decepción con enojo.

Ozpin solo suspiró. – Sabe Sr. Parker quiero decirle…

-Que es Spider…

- **No me interrumpa. –** La piel de chico se erizo al oír el tono de voz que uso Ozpin. Glynda llevaba años trabajando con Ozpin y ella podía decir que era raro verlo de esa manera.

-Lo siento…

-Como decía, Sr. Parker quiero saber ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué…?

-Usted hiso un acto de inmadurez de sumo peligro.

\- ¿De sumo peligro? Por favor yo sé que cuando decidí ser esto sé lo que me esperaba.

-No entiendes Sr. Parker, pudo haber muerto ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo que andaba tras Vulture?

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes porque lo hice, porque sé que ustedes nunca me hubieran escuchado, porque lo tenía todo bajo control y porque les hubiera dado igual porque ustedes están más concentrados en ese tipo Roman, así que tú no eres nadie para decirme que hice bien o mal.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Dijo y pasmo sus manos en el escritorio exaltando al joven arácnido. - ¿Tú crees que esto es un juego? Pues no, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien hubiese muerto? Seria tu culpa y si hubieras muerto tu… pues sería mi culpa, el consejo me dijo loco al admitir a un chico que nació sin aura a Beacon, y si saben quién eres en realidad sin dudar te hubieran metido a la cárcel, ¿Acaso creíste que no te escucharíamos? **Yo** fui el que llamo la policía militar y si tal vez no te hubieras metido, tal vez… los hubieran atrapado.

Los ojos de Spiderman solo se abrían más con cada palabra que decía el director, cada una de esas palabras era como un golpe a su corazón, pero no, ¡no se iba a romper ahí! Enfrente de ese tipo, por más que doliesen esas palabras.

-Considéralo suerte porque no eres el único que se metió en problemas. – Dijo el señor. – Tu equipo se metió en una operación para investigar al White Fang y Roman Torchwick, ¿Y Sabes que tienen en común estos dos casos? Que lo hicieron a **mis** espaldas.

Spiderman sentía que las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia iban a salir, pero no lo dejaría, él era Spiderman por dios no se dejaría vencer de esa manera.

Ozpin solo suspiro. – Yo… Yo quería que fueses mejor que esto de verdad… Estoy decepcionado de ti.

 _No te rompas._

 _No te rompas._

 _No te rompas._

-Y no quería llegar a esto, pero, considera esta como tu última semana en Beacon.

 _CRACK_

 _No puedo con esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo siento Andy._

 _Drip Drip._

Sus ojos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas, no sabía porque, pero esas palabras de algún modo dolían, le dolía mucho, demasiado y no llevaba ni siquiera llevaba un mes en Beacon y le decían que esta era su última semana, simplemente no pudo más tanto dolor que estuvo acumulando si fallaba, no podía más con eso…

Él solo salió corriendo de la oficina de Ozpin sin decir nada. Esto era lo que más odiaba de su trabajo, jóvenes promesas que se tienen que ir por culpa de un error casi irreparable. Él solo suspiro y vio a Glynda quien lo veía con una mirada triste.

-… Hace mucho que no expulsaba a nadie Sr. Ozpin.

-Si… Y eso es lo que más odio de este trabajo.

…

* * *

Drake llegó con ojos llorosos a su habitación, nadie estaba ahí por lo que casi podía ver, fue a su cama y se sentó en ella, donde puso sus manos en su cara para llorar en silencio. Necesitaba liberar toda esa presión que sentía al oír esas palabras.

 _Considera esta como tu última semana en Beacon._

Duelen, duelen como uno no se imagina, y Drake al ser un chico que quiere que todos se sientan orgullosos de él también dolían sus otras palabras.

 _Estoy decepcionado de ti._

Que divertida era la vida, que en solo unos segundos las palabras puedan romperte de una manera que uno no se imagina, ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus padres? Si se enteran que fue expulsado como se sentirían.

\- ¿Drake? – Escuchó una voz en la casi oscuridad.

Él levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Blake que emitían preocupación al verlo en ese estado.

-Yo… lo siento Blake de verdad lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes Drake?

Él no pudo evitar que sus sollozos se calmasen. – La… eche a perder ¿ok? No esperaba que todo saliese mal, por un error mío tendré que pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué salió mal?

-… Blake, Ozpin me dijo que esta era mi última semana en Beacon.

Blake solo abrió los ojos, no se hubiera esperado que el director tomase medidas drásticas contra Drake por la cosa que él hizo, ósea ella y el resto de su equipo fueron a espiar a White Fang y Roman Torchwick eso si merecía un castigo, pero no les dieron la expulsión, ¿Qué habrá hecho él para que le dijesen que era su última semana?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?...

-Yo… seguí a Spiderman y a Vulture a ese barco.

A por eso… Si ese barco casi se hunde, pero pudieron rescatarlo al final.

-Tenía miedo… estaba asustado, creí que iba a morir de verdad. – Dijo y Blake se sentó a lado de él. – Si te cuento todo… no me creerías, yo s-soy de ese 1% de personas que nacieron sin aura, por eso… los moretones de hoy no desaparecieron, que risa un chico sin aura hiendo a una academia para cazadores, yo… solo quiero ser lo que nunca pudo ser mi hermano. – En lo que dijo eso Blake lo tomo del brazo y le dio un abrazo para liberar todo ese estrés y angustia que tenía, Drake al principio se puso tenso, pero devolvió como pudo el abrazo.

Blake solo escuchaba y escuchaba lo que decía él, parecía mentira, pero Drake por fuera era un chico calmado, inteligente y tímido a la hora de conocer nuevas personas, pero por dentro descubrió que guardaba una tormenta de pensamientos negativos y otras cosas que se guardaba para sí mismo.

…

* * *

 **Patch.**

Reez se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, nunca había estado así no más de ser capturado por la policía. Entonces él vio cómo su compañero Trenz se iba con un bolso a su espalda.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó con veneno en su voz Reez.

Trenz solo paró y suspiró. – Reez, no niego que fueron años maravillosos trabajar contigo, pero sabes, tenemos a la policía militar encima y no es todo ese tipo Iron Man también sabe de nosotros así que hay que huir.

\- ¿Huir? – Reez empezó a reírse como un maniático sin moral. - … Tú crees que dejare que esto lo destruya un chico en pijamas, pues te equivocas.

-… Reez por favor ¿estás seguro de hacer este último trabajo?

-Por supuesto, así podré visitar a mi hija en Beacon.

Trenz solo suspiró, ese último trabajo era muy peligroso, pero dejaría muchas recompensas. – Ahh… Ok como sea te acompaño.

Reez solo puso su mano en el hombro de Trenz. – Sabía que podía contar contigo Shocker.

-… No me llames así.

…

* * *

 **Después de eso…**

La semana paso como si nada, Drake le pidió a Blake que no dijera nada a nadie, pero eso sí al pasar los días él notaba como ella se aislaba por lo que pasó con White Fang y compañía, por lo que ella se aislaba en la biblioteca todo el día y se notaba ojeras en sus ojos. Pero eso sí mañana era el baile y Ozpin le dijo a Drake que si quería pasar un buen rato antes de irse puede venir al baile. Claro que quería, pero cuando escuchó que necesitaba pareja no sabía qué hacer, ya que nunca había invitado a una chica a una cita.

Sus opciones limitadas:

Yang, no ni modo.

Blake, el oyó que ese chico mono la había invitado así que descartada.

Ruby, si quería que Yang le diese coñazos esa era la forma.

Weiss, aja… si no definitivamente no.

Entonces quedaba una única opción y era Velvet de segundo, pero dudaba si quería ir con él.

Por eso él se encontraba por los pasillos de Beacon caminando por los pasillos como nada, no esperaba la gran cosa, pero sentía que alguien lo observaba, entonces volteó y no se encontró a nadie, volteo una segunda vez y nada, pero a la tercera notó que un bote de basura tenía orejas de conejo.

Era casi imposible que un bote de basura tuviera orejas por lo que una gota estilo anime se resbalo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Velvet? – Al oír ese nombre las orejas se pararon firmemente para luego caer tristemente, entonces la antes mencionada salió detrás del bote con una cara sonrojada.

\- ¿C-Cómo supiste qu-que era yo?

-Pues, no creo que tus orejas sean del todo discretas. – Velvet solo bajo la mirada con un puchero.

"Mierda que kawai es esta chica"

-Bueno, olvidando ese hecho ¿por qué me sigues?

-¡¿Eh?! N-No te estaba siguiendo… s-solo iba por el mismo camino que tu…

\- ¿Detrás del bote de basura?

Velvet jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. – E-Es que me h-había encontrado una moneda.

Drake solo comenzó a reírse, la risa de él calmaba de cierto modo a Velvet quien solo sonrió.

-Bueno. – Comenzó él una vez que dejó de reírse. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Las orejas de ella cayeron tímidamente y la mirada de ella se encontraba en el suelo. Entonces ella tomo de sus manos lo cual lo sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo, pero lo dejo pasar, ella murmuro algo que no escucho.

-Perdón, no te escuché.

Ella solo apretaba sus manos. – ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Él la escucho a duras penas, pero pudo oír algo de querer ir al baile de mañana, él solo se sonrojo, pero eso no evito que le mostrara una de las sonrisas más tiernas que ella haya visto nunca jamás.

\- ¡Claro que sí quiero ir contigo!

Eso hizo que dentro de ella hubiera un choque de emociones. Ella por movimiento inconsciente se abalanzó a él dándole un poderoso abrazó tumbándolos al suelo.

\- ¡Uf! – Eso se escuchó de Drake quien cayó al suelo, entonces se sonrojo furiosamente al ver la posición comprometedora que estaban.

Ella encima de él, con las piernas de ella a cada lado de sus caderas y su cara hundida en su pecho.

-Gracias…

-N-No h-hay de que…

Dijo con una mirada nerviosa mirando a otra parte.

Lo que no sabían era que cierta chica de lentes oscuros los veía con una sonrisa casi imborrable.

-Conejita por fin saliste de tu agujero.

…

* * *

Más tarde en ese día en la biblioteca.

\- ¡No entiendo!

Drake solo reía al ver a las dos hermanas de su equipo con auras de derrota, y había una simple razón por eso…

Su tarea de matemáticas.

Si bien Drake les dijo que las ayudaría, no iba a ser posible ya que la próxima semana se iría de Beacon. Decidiendo ahogar sus negativos pensamientos al ver a Ruby y Yang con las cabezas pegadas a la mesa.

-Vamos chicas yo sé que pueden.

-Por más que no expliques no entendemos. – Dijo Ruby con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber porque van tan mal en esta materia.

-Ni nosotras sabemos. – Dijo Yang en el mismo estado de Ruby.

Drake notó que ni Blake ni Weiss estaban con ellas y se preguntaba en dónde están.

\- ¿Dónde están Blake y Weiss?

-Ice Queen terminando preparativos y Blake… no sé debe estar en las computadoras de la biblioteca.

-Ok… iré a ver a Blake ya vuelvo. – Él se levantó y fue a donde las computadoras. En efecto ahí ella estaba, él se sentó enfrente de ella. Por extraño que parezca ella pareció no notar su presencia, ella seguía viendo en la pantalla de la computadora buscando White Fang, luego Roman Torchwick y luego los unía los dos y los buscaba en el buscador.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Gracioso, creí que no me notaste.

-No respondiste mi pregunta…

Drake solo negó. – No quiero nada en específico, solo que descanses.

-No necesito descansar.

-Claro que sí.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que él uso cuando Ozpin lo regañaba. Drake solo sonrió débilmente al verla así, odiaba ver a las personas preciadas para él estar en ese estado.

-Sabes Blake, yo me preocupo, bueno todos nos preocupamos por ti. Yo creo que es hora de un descanso…

\- ¡No lo necesito! – Dijo furiosamente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que White Fang va a prestarle atención a una chica **como tú?**

-No me provoques Parker…

Él solo se paró, la tomo del brazo y la jalo de lugar. Blake daba pataletas, golpes y patadas para que él la soltara, pero Drake tenía una fuerza jamás vista y Blake se sorprendía de ello.

Al salir él la sentó forzadamente en un banco y se sentó a lado de ella de brazos cruzados.

-… ¿Tienes algo que decirme Blake?

-No.

\- ¿No? Porque estoy casi seguro que sí.

-¡He dicho que no! Si no venimos a hablar entonces me voy. – Y se levantó, pero Drake la tomo del brazo y la sentó con una fuerza sobrehumana en el banco.

-… Tú me ayudaste, ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

Blake solo soltó un sollozo. – Tu…nunca me entenderías.

-Intentaré hacerlo.

-No lo harás, m-me dejaras como todos…

-No puede ser tan grave.

-Drake, soy un fauno y formé parte del White Fang. – Ella lo dijo con los ojos cerrados no esperando la reacción que tomaría, al abrirlos ella vio algo en sus ojos que decía una cosa.

 _Traición._

-Tu… creíste que pensaría menos de ti por eso, ¿yo de todas las personas? – Lo dijo con un tono que hacía que ella temblara sus piernas. – No sé por qué no me lo contaste, no me hubiera interesado, pero me lo dices ahora, que me voy de Beacon la próxima semana, Blake no te entiendo de verdad, no soy racista, pero me gusta que mis amigos tengan **confianza** en mí y no me oculten este tipo de cosas.

Blake sintió sus palabras arder en su interior, él tenía razón en todas esas palabras que dijo. Solo miró al suelo para no verlo a los ojos, pero entonces él la envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo sorpresa. Ella no sabía el porqué de eso.

-Pero… eres mi amiga y no te abandonare, así que por favor descansa y no te hagas más daño.

Eso hiso que no aguantara más, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por lo que se aferró fuertemente a él hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Se sentía destruida tanto físicamente como mentalmente, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que todo estaría bien y ese era Drake.

Después de un rato Drake notó que Blake se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él solo rio y cargo a Blake para llevarla a la habitación.

...

* * *

 **Un día después, en la noche del baile.**

-Odio estas mierdas. – Dijo Drake intentando atarse la corbata, él llevaba un traje normal negro con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – Él volteo y vio que era Weiss en un lindo vestido blanco.

-… Claro.

Entonces ella lo ayudo, Drake solo veía hacia todas partes.

-Te noto nervioso ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No, nada pasa tranquila.

-… Entonces vas al baile con Velvet.

-Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dije ayer.

-Ya veo…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No, nada.

-No tienes pareja ¿verdad?

Ella solo hiso un puchero. - ¡No lo digas en voz alta idiota!

Drake solo sonrió. – No te pongas así, sé que antes de tiempo vendrá alguien digno de ti.

-Hmph como si eso pasase.

Drake vio el reloj entonces se apuró en irse. – Ok me voy, nos vemos en el baile.

Ella solo emitió un "Hmph" y él salió en dirección a la habitación para buscar a Velvet. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Velvet no esperaba ninguna sorpresa. Al tocarla estaba nervioso sin duda, cuando la puerta se abrió él la vio con un lindo vestido amarillo con combinado de marrón, llegaba hasta las rodillas y…

Basta de descripciones estaba hermosa y punto.

-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Velvet h-hola…

Ella solo rio al verlo así. – H-Hola Drake.

-S-Si a-aja t-toma. – Dijo y le ofreció una rosa, ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

-G-Gracias… - Dijo y la tomo.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Coco salió de quien sabe donde y envolvió a los dos en sus brazos.

-Vaya chico, no sabía que eras tan denso con las mujeres.

-No soy denso…

-Siguen diciendo eso, Velvet háblale él no muerde después de todo.

\- ¡Coco!

-Bueno ya me voy a cambiar para el baile me voy ¡chau!

Drake y Velvet sintieron una gota estilo anime caer de su cabeza al terminar esa corta escena, Drake solo le ofreció su brazo a Velvet la cual acepto con gusto y fueron a la fiesta.

…

* * *

Eso es todo, el próximo episodio será el round final entre Spiderman y Vulture asi que nos vemos ;D

Este episodio no tiene tanta comedia pero igual quiero que lo disfruten...


	12. Chapter XI

Capitulo XI.

 **Lector POV.**

Drake iba con Velvet quien iban caminando pacíficamente para ir al salón de bailes, Drake iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no hablaba nada. Velvet al notarlo lo vio interesada de saber por qué estaba tan callado.

\- ¿Drake?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

-N-No, nada importante…

Velvet solo rio. – Has hecho mucho por mí dime qué te pasa.

-Ehh, bueno e-es que…

\- ¿Si…?

-… S-Solo recordaba a mi hermano.

Las orejas de Velvet se levantaron con curiosidad. - ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tenia.

-A-A-Ah, p-perdón qué l-le… - Iba a continuar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. – Dijo con una mirada triste. – Su nombre era Andrew, pero le decíamos Andy por cariño, era calmado, no egoísta, pasivo, en fin. Él era la representación exacta del hermano mayor perfecto, no me molestaba y siempre era servicial con mis padres, pero… Un día él recibió una carta de admisión para entrar a Beacon. En ese entonces quería ser como él y en ese entonces no sabía de mi condición con el aura, pero bueno llego él día de su partida y al irse desapareció como humo…

Velvet ahora si se sentía como basura, le había traído un recuerdo que no quería recordarlo y ahora estaba triste por su culpa.

-Pero no te preocupes. – Dijo él con una sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier oscuridad. – Mi hermano era un sabio y por eso me dijo unas palabras que me van a seguir hasta el día de mi muerte.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Drake miró al cielo estrellado diciendo la mítica frase.

 _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

-Esa frase marcó un antes y después en mi niñez.

-T-Tu hermano s-si era sabio.

\- ¡Sip! Si lo era…

Entonces Drake chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Ah! Perdóname hijo no te vi. – Dijo la voz de un hombre, y vio una mano ofreciéndole ayuda.

Drake solo tomo la mano. – No d-descui…

Drake se quedó sin palabras al ver que ese tipo era el mismo tipo de cabello negro y ojos verde que vio en el barco, ósea que Vulture le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, el tipo que tiene la culpa de que lo hayan expulsado de Beacon. Simplemente no se movía estaba petrificado viéndolo.

-Emm, ¿Me tomas la mano o no?

\- ¡Eh, si digo sí! – Dijo y la tomó y se levantó.

-Bueno… - Dijo el tipo y se fue.

Lo había tenido ahí, ¡Ahí! Lo tuvo ahí frente a él tan cerca. Drake tenía las manos temblando del miedo, no podía creerlo. Velvet solo miró que él estaba petrificado, ella se preocupó.

-Drake ¿Estas bien?

Drake al parecer había salido del trance. - ¡Eh!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálido.

-S-Sí, p-perdón.

\- ¿Seguro…?

-Si V-Velvet n-no te p-p-preocupes…

Velvet confundida aceptó no muy convencida, ella notó que él se había puesto tenso y nervioso al ver a ese señor. Los dos seguían caminando al salón de fiesta, al llegar se notaba que había gente divirtiéndose sin parar y la música estaba a muy alto volumen.

Los dos entraron y vieron que Yang estaba recibiendo a los alumnos.

\- ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la fiesta del año. – Dijo Yang, ella estaba usando un vestido blanco muy lindo y le quedaba bien.

-Gracias Yang, tú y Weiss se pasaron se ve bien. – Dijo Drake viendo alrededor del lugar.

\- ¡Gracias! Pasen y disfruten.

Los dos entraron y vieron a mucha gente divirtiéndose, bebiendo ponche y demás.

-S-Se ve bien…- Dijo Velvet, la música estaba un poco más alta de lo normal.

-Si tienes razón. – Dijo él, Drake aún estaba un poco nervioso al encontrarse con el propio Vulture, pero él creyó que solo era producto de su imaginación y lo dejo pasar. - ¿Q-Quieres ponche?

Velvet solo sonrió y asintió. – Si por favor.

-Ok no se diga más.

Entonces Drake fue a la ponchera para servir dos vasos, al ir allí se encontró con Ruby con un vestido rojo y negro con… ¿tacones? Ok era algo loco ya que Ruby por su infantilismo no usaría ese tipo de zapatos, pero allí estaba usando tacones y un muy lindo vestido.

-¡Oh! Drake.

-Hola Ruby.

-¡Wow! Te ves guapo. – Dijo ella, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó furiosamente. – D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Digositevesbiendigooseagenialdigo…

-Ruby tranquila. – Dijo él riéndose de la reacción de su amiga. – Tú te ves bien también.

-G-Gracias… - Dijo en voz baja, él solo sonrió y le desordenó el cabello. – B-Bastaaa.

-No, sufre enana siniestra. – Dijo con una sonrisa de diablo.

-Ya Drake déjala. – Dijo una voz detrás.

Al voltear vieron a Blake con un vestido morado y negro, muy bella de verdad, si no tuviera una expresión molesta y un aura negra de muerte y tristeza detrás de ella. Drake se preguntaba el porqué de esa expresión.

-Emm, h-hola Blake t-te ves linda…

Ella solo lo vio. – Ruby me permites unos segundos con Drake.

Ruby solo asintió rápidamente. – S-Si, digo sí.

Y ella se fue dejándolos solos, Drake estaba sirviendo las bebidas de él y Velvet, pero Blake lo tomo de la muñeca y evito que continuara.

\- ¿Blake?

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué llevaste a Velvet al baile?

\- ¿Q-Qué? Blake para qué la pregunta.

-Bueno, es que quiero saber ¿acaso no puedo?

-Bueno, e-ella me invito y no pude rechazarla.

-Interesante…

Drake veía que Blake apretaba, más y más y más, él estaba confundido por las acciones de Blake, muy confundido. Ella lo vio entonces lo acercó demasiado a su rostro, él se sonrojo furiosamente. Blake se iba acercando a sus labios, pero…

\- ¡Papá! – Escucharon, Drake él la tomo de los hombros y la alejo para poder ver bien que había sido eso.

Se imaginarán la sorpresa que se habrá llevado Drake al ver que el tipo que se había topado momentos antes, quien era Vulture, era el padre de una de sus amigas.

-Hola corazón. – Dijo el tipo, y sí, aunque no quería creerlo Vulture era el padre de nada más ni nada menos que Pyrrah Nikos.

Él solo abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, sintió su estómago revolverse. Se sentía… horrible al pensar que iba a encerrar al padre de una persona cercana a él.

-¡Yo creí que no ibas a venir!

-¡Nah! Y no asustar al desgraciado que iba a invitar a mi hija, no me lo perdería por nada.

\- ¡P-Papá! – Dijo ella sonrojada.

Él solo sonrió y empezó a molestarla más.

Drake solo se los quedó mirando más, Blake notó que los veía y entonces le apretó el hombro.

\- ¿Drake? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ehh? Emm mira Blake perdón, deje esperando a Velvet nos vemos. – Dijo y tomo sus dos ponches y se fue, Blake sintió su corazón achicarse al verlo irse. Ella puso su mano en su pecho para aliviar el dolor que sentía, entonces se dio cuenta de algo por lo que Ruby y Yang la habían estado molestando, pero no quería aceptarlo…

\- ¿Blake? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella miro y era Sun con dos vasos de ponche, ella solo suspiro y asintió.

"No puedo creer que me gusta Drake".

…

* * *

Drake había vuelto con Velvet y se disculpó con ella por la tardanza, ella notaba como él estaba muy tenso de los hombros. Eso fue que hizo que ella lo tomara de la mano y lo dirigiese a la pista de baile y bailaron hasta más no poder, ella se relajó al ver como Drake sonreía y se divertía con ella.

-La estoy pasando bien Drake. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras los dos bailaban algo lento.

-Yo t-t-también. – Dijo con un evidente sonrojo en la cara.

-Sabes, te noté muy tenso al llegar ¿te pasa algo?

…

* * *

-Trenz ¿todo listo? – Preguntó por un auricular.

-No me apresures Reez.

…

* * *

-No, tranquila Velvet no es nada.

\- ¿A sí? – Preguntó ella acercándose a Drake lentamente.

…

* * *

-Trenz apúrate.

\- ¡Ya voy carajo no me apresures!

…

* * *

-E-Enserio estoy tranquilo nada nervioso.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella tomo la iniciativa de tomarlo de las manos y acercarse lentamente. Drake se sonrojo al ver que era lo que quería hacer así que él decidió no alejarla, porque ni modo que se vaya a quedar sin su primer beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos y parecía que el tiempo fue una eternidad, a estaban a milímetros no digo que milímetros para que se besasen hasta que…

…

* * *

-Listo jefe, ya está todo listo.

-Perfecto, ya voy para allá. – Dijo y se empezó a ir, si bien ya le había dicho a Pyrrha que solo se quedaría unos momentos, también le dijo que tenía un trabajo que hacer esa noche, entonces saco un botón de su bolsillo y lo apretó.

…

* * *

A solo mili segundos del beso entre Velvet y Drake pasó algo increíble. Se había ido la luz en la fiesta.

-Qué carajo… - Dijo no podía ver nada, pero sin que se diesen cuenta nadie, saco sus lentes de Spiderman y activó la visión nocturna, entonces miro para todos lados y vio que Reez se iba hiendo del lugar.

\- ¡Tranquilo jóvenes todo está bajo control! – Dijo Glynda de un micrófono.

¿Bajo control? Un ladrón nivel 100 estaba ahí e iba a robar algo en Beacon, ¡una misión suicida!, tenía dos opciones, o ir tras él u olvidar lo que había visto y quedarse en la fiesta. Claro ese era el papá de Pyrrha Nikos, pero no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya.

¡Nunca!

Jamás lo dejaría, ¿saben por qué?

¡Él era Spiderman por Monty Oum!

Entonces antes de que volviera la luz él saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de Velvet y se fue con una sonrisa sabiendo que esta vez sí o si no iba a fallar. Al volver la luz Velvet notó que Drake ya no estaba, pero si sintió que le daba algo y entonces miró su mano y leyó lo que decía:

 _Lo siento su amigable vecino Spiderman tiene trabajo que hacer así que lo siento._

Ella solo abrió los ojos de par en par y luego solo rio levemente.

-Idiota… ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que yo siempre supe su secreto?

…

Drak

* * *

e ya había salido de la fiesta corriendo quitándose ese traje, él sabía que iba a pasar algo esa noche por lo que tenía el traje Spiderman listo para la acción.

\- ¡Ok! Misión atrapar pájaro loco comien… - No continuó ya que sintió un fuerte choque que lo mando a volar y chocó contra un autobús.

"¿Desde cuándo Beacon tienen autobuses escolares?" Pensó Spiderman con dolor, al mirar vio al tipo Trenz con ese mismo guante con que lo atacó hace unos días atrás.

-Tenía razón Reez, la araña estudia con su hija. – Spiderman solo abrió sus ojos, intentó buscar sus lanzas telarañas que se le habían caído cuando lo golpeó.

-Ugh mierda… - Murmuró y vio una de sus lanzas telarañas, pero él con su guante le dio a uno de los autobuses y le dio a Spiderman quien salió volando hacia otro autobús.

Spiderman había quedado atontado por el impacto que había recibido, pero eso no evitó que recibiera otro golpe que lo mandara adentro de uno de los autobuses, al ver debajo de los asientos vio varios chicles pegados en él.

\- ¡Asco!

Pero Trenz le había dado un golpe al autobús donde estaba y el impacto había hecho que este se volcara y diera varias vueltas haciendo que Spiderman se diese varios coñazos dentro de éste.

Al salir del autobús había caído de rodillas viendo el suelo, fueron demasiados los impactos que recibió en menos de un minuto.

-Se te acabo el tiempo araña. – Dijo y en lo que iba a dar el último golpe… no recibió nada.

Al voltear vio a un chico de traje muy caro y lentes oscuros, debajo de su pie tenía a Trenz.

-Hmmm, interesantes dispositivos chico. – Dijo y le lanzó sus lanzas telarañas.

-G-Gracias…

El chico de lentes solo sonrió. – Anda a salvar el día Spiderman…

Spiderman al oír eso asintió y salió corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras el chico desconocido solo veía con una sonrisa como se iba el chico de los pijamas.

-JARVIS, prepara el ART894. – Dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros revelando unos ojos marrones oscuros. - Presiento que habrá fuegos artificiales más tarde.

-Como diga Sr. Stark. – Dijo la inteligencia artificial.

…

* * *

Vulture solo miro el horizonte desde la torre de información de Beacon, su última misión era robar un transporte volador de armas provenientes de Mistral. Era una misión suicida, pero era la única forma de ganar dinero y poder jubilarse tranquilamente.

Con sus ojos avanzados vio el transporte de armas volando en dirección contraria de Beacon, él solo tomo aire y se lanzó a volar. Claro que iba a salir todo como planease si…

Cierta araña no se hubiese amarrado en su pie sin que se diese cuenta.

"¡CARAJOS, MUY ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Pensaba frenéticamente el chico colgando del pie de Vulture al ver el precipicio negro que le esperaba si se soltase de Vulture. Él noto un peso en su pie derecho entonces miró hacia abajo para ver que Spiderman le saludaba para luego sacarle el dedo medio.

\- ¡ARAÑA DE MIERDA! – Gritó el hombre pájaro, moviéndose de un lado a otro para que Spiderman se soltase.

"Coño estoy como Jaune, vomitare en cualquier momento" Pensó al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía verde del mareo.

Vulture por su parte sentía mil y un cosas, primero que tenía que deshacerse de él para poder hacer su trabajo y segundo salir de ese lugar con el cargamento. Spiderman le disparo otra telaraña a su espalda para poder treparse encima de él, pero Vulture dio varias vueltas para evitar a toda costa de que nuestro vecino araña se le acercase, por poco Spiderman se suelta de su telaraña, pero pudo agarrarse fuerte para no soltarse. De una manera Vulture pudo poner a los dos encima del transporte que iba a máxima velocidad, Vulture cortó la telaraña que conectaba a él y Spiderman, éste rodo por el techo, pero pudo sostenerse de uno de los propulsores del transporte y pudo ver el logo del vehículo y solo abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _Stark Industries._

\- ¡ESTOY ENCIMA DE UN TRANSPORTE DE STARK INDUSTRIES! – Gritó el chico arácnido pasmado

Miró hacia adelante y vio que Vulture volaba hacia él con sus garras mecánicas listas para atacar, Spiderman saltó hacia atrás pero el viento lo impulso hacia el otro lado y por poco hubiera salido volando hacia los aires si no hubiese lanzado unas de sus telarañas al techo del transporte. Vulture se le acercó y con sus alas intentó cortar la telaraña, pero Spiderman le había disparado a la cara cubriendo su visión. Spiderman con todas sus fuerzas se aproximó al techo del transporte y aferrarse a éste, pero Vulture se quitó la telaraña de su cara y vio a Spiderman con ojos de querer matarlo, entonces sacó dos bolas de metal de su bolsillo y las miró y luego a Spiderman.

"¿Qué estará pensando?" Pensó confundido Spiderman.

Entonces vio como Vulture lanzaba las bolas de metal a uno de los propulsores y…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

Lo siguiente que vio fue como el propulsor derecho se incendiaba en llamas y el transporte empezaba a temblarse, Vulture solo miró a Spiderman y soltó una risa maniaca.

\- ¡A ver como sales de esta! – Dijo y se soltó del techo y salió volando del lugar.

Spiderman vio cómo Vulture se perdía en la oscuridad, entonces miro hacia adelante y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver a la ciudad de Vale en la vista, él solo negó, no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo, miedo de fallar.

"¿Voy a morir?"

Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse de solo pensar en ese hecho, pero de repente vio a su hermano sonreírle con los ojos cerrados y levantándole el pulgar.

 _Puedes hacerlo Drake, solo confía en ti mismo…_

"Pero tengo miedo"

 _Pues hazlo con miedo…_

Spiderman abrió los ojos y miro hacia la ciudad entonces se dirigió al propulsor dañando, éste emitía humo, entonces se dirigió al ala de éste y les disparó sus telarañas, con todas sus fuerzas empezó a dirigir el avión a…

Bosque Esmeralda, era el mejor lugar para chocar en vez de Vale.

\- ¡Gira, Gira, Gira!

Todas las personas vieron el transporte maniobrar peligrosamente por la ciudad y luego perderse para luego chocar en el bosque y ocasionar una gran explosión en este…

…

* * *

Listo, el próximo es el ultimo…


	13. Chapter Final

Capítulo Final.

 **Lector POV.**

Humo.

Solo humo podía ver.

Spiderman no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, estaba acostado en la grama, viendo la destruida luna de Remmant, su cuerpo no podía dar más. Como puede logra sentarse, entonces mira a todos lados. Escombros, fuego y humo es lo que puede ver. Lo había hecho, había salvado a Vale de una destrucción inminente, su traje estaba rasgado en hombros, brazos y piernas. Al intentar levantarse, sintió un dolor de mil hijos de putas en su brazo derecho, entonces miró este y vio como salía sangre de su brazo.

Seguido un zumbido muy fuerte en su oído no ayudaba mucho a su causa, entonces se quitó la máscara, cuando se la quitó sintió un alivio inmenso, pero menos placentero. Cuando iba parándose del suelo ese sentido de peligro volvió y le advertía de algo que lo atacaba.

-¡HIJO DE PUTAAA! – Escuchó entonces saltó hacia atrás y vio que Vulture lo había atacado por la espalda, entonces en el aíre se puso su máscara. - ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!

Spiderman cayó de pie, su sentido de peligro le advertía del peligro, pero esta vez debido a su condición no pudo reaccionar y Vulture con una de sus alas golpeó a Spiderman lanzándolo a un árbol, el dolor volvió a sí, no podía moverse mucho.

"Odio no tener aura…"

Spiderman intentó levantarse, pero Vulture cayó encima de él, con una de sus garras de metal empezó a apretar el pecho de Spiderman quien gemía de dolor y llanto.

\- ¡TE MATARE A TI Y TODO AQUEL QUE TU QUIERAS!

Entonces le quitó la máscara revelando a un abatido Drake con dos cortes profundos en su mejilla izquierda y una debajo de su ojo derecho.

-No me lo creo… T-Tu eres el que ayude en Beacon. – Entonces Vulture empezó a reírse como maniaco sin control y se quitó su máscara revelando a un Reez sed de sangre y venganza. – Te matare, te matare ¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Drake solo cerró los ojos esperando su último golpe, pero en vez de eso recibió algo que no esperaba. Al abrirlos sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, un chico de piel blanca y una máscara de grimm le había clavado a Reez una oz gigante. Éste último escupió sangre, pero eso no impidió que el desconocido lo rebanara en dos haciendo una explosión desagradable de sangre y desgracia por el suelo. Entonces silbó y un King Tajitu gigante vino, él señalo al cadáver descuartizado de Reez y el King Tajitu se lo llevó. El desconocido vio la máscara de Drake y la recogió del suelo para luego lanzársela a Drake quien estaba muy aturdido y asqueado por lo que pasó.

-No puedo dejar que recuerdes esto. – Dijo y se le acercó y le dio un fuerte golpe detrás del cuello haciendo que Drake se desmaye cayendo en sus brazos. – No quiero… que sufras lo que sufrí así que duerme…

…

* * *

 **Tiempo indeterminado después.**

\- ¡MIERDA! – Exclamó un Drake mirando hacia todas partes, era la enfermería de Beacon, miró a su cuerpo, lleno de vendas. - ¿Q-Qué paso…?

-¡Oh! Mira despertaste. – Dijo una voz detrás de él, entonces volteo y vio al mismo chico de lentes oscuros de anoche…

¿Anoche? Ya va, cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido se pregunta.

-Estuviste 2 semanas en coma. – Dijo de lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡2 SEMANAS! – Exclamó.

-Si no grites que este cuarto es pequeño y sí.

Drake solo suspiró por debajo, tenía una fuerte jaqueca.

-Maldición… - Entonces miró al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Antes, primero nombres: el mío es Danny Stark.

Stark, Stark, ¡STARK!

-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-Usted es el dueño de Stark Industries…

-Sip, el mismo. – Dijo con una sonrisa quitándose los lentes revelando sus ojos marrones.

Danny era un chico de como 1,84 m, cabello medio largo negro y llevaba… ropa muy normal para ser no un millonario, sino un billonario. Camisa normal negra, unos blue jeans y zapatos sketches.

\- ¿U-Usted me salvo?

Danny solo se rio. – Por favor, no soy viejo tengo 19 años y no, no te salve, pero sé quién lo hiso.

\- ¿Q-Quien?

Danny solo miró al suelo triste. – Lastimosamente no te puedo decir, promesa de mejores amigos no me deja.

Drake solo miró al suelo. – Ah… Ok.

Entonces algo hiso clic en Drake, el baile, Velvet, Blake, Ruby ¡TODO!, se había olvidado de todo, entonces se iba a levantar de la cama, pero Danny lo detuvo.

-Wow chico araña ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿Chico araña?...

\- ¿Creíste que no lo descubriría?

-…

-Bueno, no te puedes ir porque hay alguien que quiere verte…

Entonces fue a la puerta y la abrió, de esta cayeron cinco chicas quien estaban escuchando todo descaradamente. Drake vio que eran RWBY acompañadas de Velvet.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que las cinco chicas se levantaron y vieron a Drake, la primera en reaccionar fue Ruby quien empezó a derramar lágrimas y saltó a donde estaba el chico y lo abrazó. Drake en su vida había sentido que un abrazo era tan glorioso, devolvió el demoledor abrazo como pudo poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de Ruby. Blake y Velvet se unieron al abrazo para luego Yang y por último Weiss se quedará fuera viendo esa escena con ojos al suelo.

Entonces Yang le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Drake.

\- ¡DUELE!

\- ¡Duele mis nalgas! ¿C-Como pudiste desaparecer así y luego e-estar en coma por mucho tiempo? – Pregunto Yang con voz entrecortada.

-Yang yo…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? – Preguntó Ruby, sin intención alguna de soltarlo, pero entonces lo miro a la cara. - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras Spiderman?

-Yo…

-Sabes… no tenías que ocultarnos quien eras realmente… - Dijo Blake con una sonrisa débil.

Entonces Drake miro a Danny quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Acaso creías que le ocultaríamos esto a tu equipo, igual tus padres ya vienen para acá.

No, todo menos eso, lo último que quería era estar ante la mirada de esa mujer cuando viera esas vendas. Pero no le importaba mucho lo que quería era un buen abrazo de su madre y apoyo de su padre, entonces vio como Weiss veía con neutralidad a Danny.

-Daniel…

-Vamos Weiss no es tan difícil, es Danny.

\- ¡Tu identificación dice Daniel!

\- ¿En serio vamos a discutir aquí por esa estupidez?

-… Pero te llamas Daniel.

-Es por tu insistencia que no tienes novio.

-Y tu inmadurez no te ha conseguido novia tampoco.

Y los dos empezaron a discutir, si bien Drake sabía que Schnees y Starks son competencia en todo sentido, ver por primera vez a un Schnee y un Stark discutiendo en una habitación de clínica no era algo que te encontrabas todos los días.

\- ¡MI BEBE! – Ok, en lo que Drake escuchó esa voz sabía que era el fin del mundo.

Literal, todos vieron como una mujer pelinegra y un hombre pelirrojo saltaron encima de Drake para darle un arrollador abrazo de familia, claro que la mujer apartó a Ruby para darle un abrazo de madre jamás imaginado. Drake sintió como su alma salía de su boca ante tal acto de magnitud.

-¡MI HIJO NO TE MUERAS! – Exclamo el hombre pelirrojo.

-Carajo, si me acabo de despertar, siento que me desmayare otra vez…

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO DRAKE JOSEHP PARKER! – Exclamaron ambos adultos.

\- ¿Tu segundo nombre es Joseph? – Preguntó Velvet, Drake solo miró hacia otra parte, sonrojado.

-B-Bueno es que no era tan importante. – Dijo Drake. – Y por si preguntan estos son mis padres, Sharlene y Nicholas Parker.

Entonces Sharlene volteo y vio a las cinco chicas, entonces le agarró… las bolas a su hijo no muy amablemente.

-Drake. – Dijo con un aura de tristeza y depresión rodeándola. - ¿Embarazaste a todas estas chicas?

RWBY y Velvet se sonrojaron ante la suposición de esta mujer, pero Drake solo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Mamá!, como puede ser que traigas algo así en un momento como este.

-Tengo intuición de madre.

\- ¡Pues tu intuición está dañada!

\- ¡No le hables así a tu madre jovencito! – Dijo Nicholas.

Danny, RWBY y Velvet vieron esa escena con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, sin duda era una escena que no se veía todos los días. Entonces Sharlene vio a Danny quien solo le saludo.

\- ¡Ahijado!

\- ¿Cómo que ahijado? – Preguntó Drake consternado.

\- ¿Qué no te dijimos? – Pregunto Nicholas y Drake negó. – Somos los padrinos de Daniel Stark.

Entonces Weiss lo señaló. - ¡VES! Tu nombre **es** Daniel.

-Pero prefiero Danny, ante todo.

Drake ahora sí que su cabeza estaba que estallaba, la información de que sus padres eran padrinos del dueño de Stark Industries era algo volátil para tu cabeza. Entonces Ruby se acercó, digamos que… demasiado a su cara.

\- ¡TUS PADRES SON PADRINOS DE DANNY STARK!

\- ¿Qué? Ruby a **él** si lo conoces por ser Stark, pero jamás me reconociste cuando nos conocimos. – Dijo Weiss con aire de traición.

-Pero… si arme mi preciada con productos de Stark Industries. – Eso se clavó como flecha en el pecho de Weiss quien se arrincono en una esquina con aura de derrota. - ¡P-Pero usó e-el dust de tu compañía también!

Danny solo rio ante esto y puso su mano en la cabeza de Weiss. – Tranquila que se te pasara.

Drake sentía como su madre veía sus vendas con destellos de determinación en sus ojos.

-Drake… prepárate que llego la hora.

\- ¿Qué hora?

\- ¡HORA DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE PASÓ!

Drake agradeció a Mounty Oum que sus padres aun no supiesen que pasó, y por seguido no saben aún de que era Spiderman.

-… Solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados. – Dijo y abrazó a su madre, Sharlene solo devolvió el abrazo como nunca y luego se unió Nicholas.

Blake se veía en la necesidad de decirles a los padres de Drake de que **él** es Spiderman, pero, decidió que ese era trabajo de Drake por contárselos si lo hacía. Entonces escucharon una toz falsa y voltearon para ver que eran Ozpin, Glynda y James.

Entonces Nicholas Y Sharlene saltaron a donde Glynda.

\- ¡GLYNDA! – Exclamaron los dos adultos y le dieron un abrazo grupal.

Todos excepto Drake, Ozpin y Blake pusieron los ojos en blanco viendo como los padres de Drake abrazar a Glynda, considerada por muchos como la mujer más estricta y terrorífica de toda Remmant.

-… Ustedes dos no cambiaron nada en todos estos años.

-¡Ah vamos Glynda! Di al menos que nos extrañaste. – Dijo Nicholas.

-No te vemos desde la graduación…

Glynda solo sonrió. – Pues claro que los extrañé bobos…

Nadie, pero nadie había oído a Glynda decir un insulto tan sutil como era la palabra "bobos".

Entonces ahí fue cuando Ozpin entra en escena. – Bueno… si quieren pueden ir con Glynda a retomar lo que perdieron.

-No en verdad no creo que… - Pero Glynda fue interrumpida.

\- ¡SI! Vamos Glynda, a recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Dijo Sharlene y tomo del brazo a Glynda.

\- ¡VAMOS! Esta es la reunión del equipo TGNS. – Exclamó Nicholas y los tres salieron por la puerta, claro Sharlene arrastrando a Glynda.

-Y todos ustedes. – Dijo Ozpin. - ¿Nos pueden dejar solos?

RWBY y Velvet asintieron y se fueron, pero Danny se quedó en el cuarto.

Y ahí estaban Ozpin, Danny y James se quedaron con Drake en la habitación, Drake estaba un poco confundido por este hecho.

-Emm, ¿Por qué están aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo ver el estado de mis estudiantes?

-¿E-Estudiante? Pero si usted m-me…

-Sí, bueno después de lo que paso creo que no será necesario.

Drake sintió una felicidad inigualable al oír eso.

-… Bueno Sr. Parker. – Comenzó James. – Creo que hay algo que queremos decirte.

Drake solo los miró confundido.

-Sentimos que pasará algo en el Festival de Vytal. – Comenzó James. – Por lo que hemos decidido armar un equipo secreto, de personas con habilidades admirables, que tengan un poder que los hace destacar de entre las demás personas con semblanzas y auras, y que enfrenten a amenazas que ningún otro cazador pueda…

Drake solo abrió los ojos como plato, solo por escuchar eso. - ¿Y-Y q-quieren que sea parte de este equipo?

Ozpin asintió. – Pero será secreto, no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

Drake miró a Danny. - ¿Y tú ya eres parte de esto?

-Pues claro después de todo soy Iron Man.

Drake sintió millones de cosas, pero no sabía lo que sentía al saber que Danny era nada más ni nada menos que Iron Man.

Entonces él recordó algo. - ¡E-Esperen! El papá de Pyrrha yo…

Drake sintió una mano en su hombro y era Danny. – Si bueno, es complicado, pero él falleció, su familia supo todo lo que hacía. – Entonces miró a Ironwood. – Es increíble que algo así pasase por más de 20 años bajo tus narices James…

James solo liberó un pequeño "Tch" y miro hacia otra parte.

Entonces Danny sonrió y se sentó a lado de la cama de Drake.

\- ¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito Drake?

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo Sr. Stark. – Dijo Ozpin, pero Danny lo ignoró.

\- ¿Alguna vez oíste el cuento de Las Cuatro Doncellas?

-T-Talvez…

-Pues esa es una historia aparte. – Dijo Danny y le sonrió. - ¿Alguna vez oíste de la historia de Los Vengadores?

…

* * *

Y ESO ES TODOOOO, SI CONCLUYÓ AQUÍ PARA DEJAR EL FINAL EN EL AIRE, SI DRAKE SERA RECLUTADO PARA SER PARTE DE LOS NUEVOS VENGADORES, AHORA ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR EN LO QUE ES LA HISTORIA DE "UN GRIMM NO TAN GRIMM" PROTAGONIZADA POR YSAAK.

PRIMERA ACTUALIZACION DE UN GRIMM NO TAN GRIMM: 20/09/2017


	14. Post-Credits

_A veces… La vida te da una razón de vida._

 _Un poder más grande que el de la misma reina de los grimms, se acerca al mundo de Remmant._

-Maestro… ¿Qué hay en ese mundo que le llame tanto la atención? – Preguntó Krym, un ser extraterrestre de un extinto planeta, a su amo

Un titan de color rojo que se le podría considerar unos de los más poderosos de toda la galaxia simplemente sonrió, se paró de su asiento y vio las estrellas de la infinita galaxia.

-Porque… es un mundo poderoso y tiene algo muy preciado para completar mi destino.

Pasó a lado de su sirviente para abrir un contenedor y…

Sacó un guante izquierdo de gran tamaño y se lo puso.

 **-** ¿Qué es eso maestro?

-Este, hijo mío es el guante del infinito. – Dijo admirando al guante. – Un arma capaz de soportar a las 6 gemas del infinito…

Krym abrió los ojos y vio a su maestro con incredulidad…

Las seis gemas del infinito, seis diferentes gemas que representan un aspecto físico importante de la galaxia: Tiempo (verde), Espacio (azul), Mente (naranja), Alma (amarilla), Realidad (roja) y Poder (rosa), cada una de ellas con un poder único capaz de simplemente…hacer algo imposible para un ser que posea las 6 gemas del infinito.

-Maestro… ¿Qué piensa hacer con las gemas del infinito?

Aquel ser suspiró. – Para reinvindicarme conmigo mismo y… por fin poder descansar de una vez por todas. – Dijo apretando su mano izquierda.

Entonces del mismo contenedor sacó dos gemas…

El de realidad y de poder, y las puso en su guante recibiendo una descarga de poder increíble.

-Ahhhh. – Exclamó aquel ser. – Esto… me va a sacar una sonrisa.

Entonces señaló al horizonte lleno de estrellas.

-Que se prepare el universo… Ogre ha llegado.

. . . .

* * *

Cooming Soon:

RWBY: Infinity War Vol.1

Antes:

The New Prince.

RWBY: Civil War.

Jaune Arc: The Shield Wielder.

Iron Man.

Un Poder Conllevar una Gran Responsabilidad 2.

Pyrrha Nikos: Prodigy.

Yang Xiao-Long: The Dragon.

Ren & Nora: BOOP.

RWBY: Avengers Assemble.

Nueva historia de Ysaak.


End file.
